Soul of the Berserker
by anime shadow alpha
Summary: To run away from the past, to seek healing to a wound, these are Shinichi Kurokawa's reasons to duel. But will he succeed or will he merely create a greater wound?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul of t****he Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Yugioh GX.**

**Author's notes: welcome to my second fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, suggestions are welcome as well as reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter, Shinichi Kurokawa**

* * *

Inside of a dark arena hidden from public view, the sound of blades clashing with each other could be heard.

Two silhouettes could be seen, one carrying a dagger, it seemed to belong to a tall, bald, man, and the other one was smaller, it appeared to belong to a ten year old boy, he carried a sword with him and seemed to be overpowered by the older man…

A red glow seemed to cover the Arena eliciting gasps from the shady audience that saw these events.

As quickly as the glow came it banished and revealed the older form impaled by the sword of the child as the man's body quickly seemed to disperse into mist and be absorbed by the blade.

The crowd applauded and cheered at the massacre that had occurred.

* * *

_Five Years Later…_

* * *

The streets of Domino were cold and empty as the rain fell. It would be a strange site to see anyone passing by in a cold and stormy day like this.

And yet, there he was…

A teenager of about fifteen was running on through the streets, had there been more people on the streets they would have yelled at him or thought him crazy.

Shinichi Kurokawa or Shin as his friend would call him, if they were alive that is, kept on running, he was thin and of average height and had a pair of dark brown eyes; however this seemingly normal appearance was ruined by his hair.

His hair was short and spiked at the point where it reached the neck while the rest was more combed, this however didn't overshadow its unnatural color, it was light blue, but so clear that at first glanced it was almost like seeing a light blue crystal.

He carried with him a backpack, a duel disk and a long metallic case to his side, and yet he kept on running, only one destination to go to.

'_I have to keep running, only one test and I'll be free from that place'_ he thought as he ran towards the Kaiba Dome to take the entrance exam into duel academy. He felt that he could smile, as soon he would get to feel it…

True and total freedom.

* * *

He was soaking wet after he had finished the registration and was allowed to enter the dried haven that was the dome's lobby, but to him it didn't matter as all he had to do now was pass a written test and beat a duel and he would be into the academy.

He didn't take pride in his knowledge but was certain he was ready, and of course his dueling skills were good enough to pass…

Or at least they were in his own opinion.

Seeing as he was in a dry area he decided it best to remove his rain coat, underneath of which he was wearing a white shirt and black leather pants.

He walked around for a bit, waiting until his group was called to take the written portion of the test, he was focused on it so he didn't notice until he bumped into something…

Or rather, someone, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a young girl of about his age with white hair who was collecting her stuff from the floor.

"Sorry, sorry" he said as he quickly began to pick his stuff and helped her up "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going are you okay?"

The girl didn't look neither annoyed nor hurt but rather than answer his question she merely responded "You have a strange aura" and disappeared into the crowd.

'_Strange'_ he thought after she had disappeared.

"_**Will the next group please pass forward to take the written exam"**_ he heard from the speaker system, and he shrugged off the event and walked towards the exam hall.

* * *

Shin groaned as he waited inside the main stadium, sure he was skilled in some academic aspects but even then he usually failed because of his bad memory.

He hadn't flunked the test entirely but… he had made it average at best as he couldn't remember some of the card effects or strategies.

'_Who needs duel history anyway?'_ he pondered in his mind as he sat in the hall.

With nothing better to do he took out his deck and began to look through the cards if only to keep him self occupied, as he saw card after card of his deck his mind began to slip into the past, to the afternoon and the strange girl he had bumped into.

'_She was strange, and what did she say about my Aura or something?'_ his train of thought continued onto the girl _'well, she may have been strange, but' _as his thoughts continued a slight blush appeared on his face _'she sure was pretty'_

After a moment or two of looking through his deck he decided that pondering of possible strategies was useless and that he would just do as necessary to win, he pocketed his deck and turned to look at the steel case he had with him.

At the sight of the case he frowned and gave a sad look as he remembered his past…

"No" he shook his head, he wouldn't think of that, it would only hurt him and he had no reason to try and remember.

He sat there waiting and watching other possible students get called and duel their respective proctor, he had arrived a bit late so his group was still some time before being called to take the duel test.

About an hour passed and he was starting to get board, sure he loved dueling but an hour of seeing many duelists, various who used the same strategies or deck type, and not dueling himself was just tiring.

And that's when he heard it…

'_**Will students with the numbers 80 to 100 please go to the duel arena'**_ he finally heard the speaker call, he stood up, took his deck and walked towards the examination area.

* * *

He walked towards his designated arena to take his test, on one arm he had his duel disk on, while he carried his deck in his hand, with the other arm he kept on carrying the case, making many people give him strange looks.

He didn't care what they thought but he sped up the pace a bit, he was focused on passing the test…

To the point were he had arrived to his arena, but kept on walking until he crashed into a wall.

"Are you alright kid?" asked a voice from his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't looking were I was going, I guess" he said as he stood up while scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous laugh.

At this moment he took notice of who had said that, it was a man in his 40s with red hair a beard and mustache, he wore a grey outfit and black glasses, and had a duel disk on his arm.

"Ah, you must be Shinichi Kurokawa" said the old man "I'm Professor Hojo Aihara, I teach chemistry at duel academy and will be your proctor for this duel"

Shin saw the man and acknowledged his words.

"It'll be a pleasure dueling you" the teen responded as he shuffled his deck and his duel disk unfolded.

_(S: 4000)_

"Now no need to rush things up" said the Professor as he too placed his deck into position and turned on his disk.

_(A: 4000)_

"You may begin this duel mister Kurokawa" Professor Aihara informed him and motioned for him to go.

Shin nodded in acceptance as he pulled the top card of his deck, seeing his hand he grimaced.

'_Okay… not the best hand ever but I better try and get around it'_ he thought as he saw the cards in his hand, quickly he decided his move and took three of the cards in his hand, placing one horizontal on the disk and two into the Spell/Trap zone "I play one monster in defense, two face down cards, and end the turn"

"Now I hope you understand that you need to do more than just defend to get in, but I must commend on a cautious play" said the teacher as he drew his card, at seeing the card he grinned and through it onto the duel disk "though not cautious enough!"

The monster that appeared seemed to be a Minotaur with an ax and armor, it growled in sheer anger.

"This here is my Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000), and it will more than gladly attack your defense!" without waiting the ox jumped and charged towards Shin's set monster.

'_My defense won't be strong enough but at least my points will be safe'_ he thought so he was surprised when the Ox destroyed his monster, a man in a cloak (1000/100) and smashed right into him. _(S: 2400)_

"What? Why did I receive damage? My monster was in defense" asked the blue haired boy at the teacher.

"Tsk, Tsk, don't you know that Enraged Battle Ox has a pierce effect?" he merely answered.

"Oh well, at least I can activate this" he said with a sigh as he wasn't planning on taking damage.

One of his two facedown cards flipped up.

"It's called Succeeded Will and when one Berserker on my field bites the dust I can search for another one and add it to my hand" he took his deck, eyed through it until he found the card he was searching for and quickly shuffled and replaced it.

'_Berserkers huh? I heard about them but don't remember what they do" _thought the professor as he slipped two cards into his duel disk "Two cards facedown and it's your turn"

Shin drew and quickly placed the card he had gotten by his trap into the duel disk, it turned into a brown haired young man wearing a sleeveless green shirt and pants, he cracked his knuckles and looked intently towards the armored beast (1800/1400)

"Say hello to Iron Fist Berserker, but wait" he said as he took his deck "he needs his equip card and I don't have it in my hand"

"Mister Kurokawa please return your deck to place as this is a test and cheating is not allowed!" yelled the professor outraged at the examinee's conduct.

"What are you talking about teach? I'm not cheating, just following my monster's effect" he said as he took a card and slipped into his duel disk "when my Iron Fist Berserker appears on the field I can equip him from my hand or deck with Berserker Fist- Unbreakable Iron"

The professors nodded in understanding at this "I see, very well, carry on"

"This card grants him an extra five hundred attack points" explained Shin as his monster got a pair of Iron gloves on (2300/1400) "Now attack the Ox with Iron Break!"

The young man jumped towards the Ox but at that moment both cards on the professor's side flipped up.

"I commend you on getting a strong enough monster but you fell for my traps, first Reinforcements gives my Ox an extra 500 attack points (2200/1000), and next my Skull Dice let's me roll a dice and reduce your monster's attack by that time 100"

The dice fell on the field and rolled stopping on a… 1

"one?!" asked Aihara shocked "well both monsters will be destroyed so…"

"Your only part right" said Shin pointing to his Facedown "cause I activate Never Ending Battle, with this card my Berserker monsters can't be destroyed this turn"

Both creatures collided with each other but in the end the Ox was destroyed.

"No damage for you, but" he said as he drew a card from his deck "my monster's effect can activate, for when he destroys a monster in battle I get to draw a card"

"Your turn"

The professor drew and quickly thought of a plan, the combo Shin had used caught him by surprise and he wasn't happy.

Seeing his hand he got a grin on his face and quickly made his move "I place a monster facedown, one card facedown and end"

"Good, now let's see what I can do" said the teen snapping another card from his deck.

'_If he g__oes solely for the attack he loses, my face down Des Koala will wipe him out' _thought the professor.

"I place one card facedown and summon Heal Berserker (1000/1000)" a young girl appeared on the field, wearing a green robe and had blonde hair "Next, I don't even have to look in my deck because from my hand I equip her with Berserker Bow- Eterna Vitalita"

The young girl reached inside her cloak and brought out a pure white bow.

'_Damn'_ thought the old man as he saw his plan ruined.

"Now Iron Fist attacks, and by the way the drawing effect was his but his equip also give him a pierce effect" Shin said as the Berserker slammed a fist through the facedown which turned into a Koala and let go of some leaves.

_(S: 1200)_

_(A: 3500)_

"My Des Koala, when flipped makes you take damage, 400 per card in hand, and now he is destroyed and you draw… Nice save mister Kurokawa" remarked the professor.

"Great but next my Heal Berserker attacks, oh and as for the effect of the Bow, I can't use it yet, but the damage Heal makes I gain as points" Shin explained quickly as the young girl aimed with the bow and hit the professor…

Soon after a green Aura covered Shin.

_(S: 2200)_

_(A: 2500)_

"And I pretty much undid the damage, so your turn" Shin motioned for the professor to go.

"While I must admit your performance so far has been good, and you've had a huge amount of luck" said Aihara as he added the new card to his hand.

'_If only he knew?'_ thought Shin as he had barely managed his moves and was pure coincidence on his moves so far.

"But…"continued Aihara "I'm getting tired of this so let's see if you really have what it takes"

He smirked as he placed a card on his duel Disk and a giant red Gorilla appeared on the field Howling as if ready to destroy all (2000/1000)

"Since you like berserkers so much I thought it adequate to bring out my own" he motioned to the gorilla as he placed another card "this is Berserk Gorilla and with Wild Nature's Release I increase his attack by its defense (3000/1000), now CRUSH IRON FIST!"

The gorilla charged and destroyed the green draped fighter.

_(S: 1500)_

"Yeah but don't forget that your monster will be destroyed at the end phase" said Shin as he recovered from the hit.

"You're wrong; I activate Beast Soul Wrap, so I send my Berserk Gorilla back to my hand and replace it with one of the same level, namely, himself!" The gorilla disappeared momentarily to immediately reappear though weaker (2000/1000)

"And since he technically just entered the field…" Shin grimaced realizing he would get another attack.

"Correct, it survives my spell's effect and gets to destroy your second monster!" finished the professor as the gorilla charged and effortlessly smashed the archer.

_(S: 500)_

Aihara expected to see his opponent lose hope like most examinees in this situation , but what he saw surprised him as there was Shin, not crying or looking sad but rather…

He was laughing.

"May I ask what's so funny mister Kurokawa?" asked a confused professor, after all this he hadn't expected, he had never seen someone so calm at a moment like this.

"You just activated my trap, Challenge of Power" he said pointing towards his face up trap "I can activate it at any moment during a battle phase that berserkers have been destroyed in battle, I remove from play the berserkers destroyed in battle this turn so far and…"

He quickly took both cards from his graveyard and placed them in his shirt's pocket "they will be counted as tributes so I can special summon from my hand a berserker that, in this case would require two tributes"

He took a card and placed it on his duel disk, a man appeared on his field, he had long messy crystal blue hair and was wearing crimson and white clothing.

"Let me introduce you professor… to Crimson Berserker (2500/2000)" he looked sadly at the monster in front of him, but he had determination in his eyes "and like all berserkers" he took his deck and began to check the cards "I equip him with" the man drew out a heavily decorated crimson sword "Berserker Blade- Crimson Rugnica"

"Fine I end my turn" said the professor halfheartedly not only because he fell into such a trap, but also something in the monster in front of him seemed to generate an aura that demanded respect.

Shin drew and looked at his hand "it's over… I win" he said "I play Double Attack, discarding this level 8 monster so that my level 7 Crimson Berserker can attack twice"

The swordsman ran across the field and slashed the gorilla which seemed to be absorbed by the blade and the professor.

_(A: 0)_

Shin was happy; he had won and would finally be able to go to Duel Academy.

Professor Aihara approached him and extended his hand.

"Mister Shinichi Kurokawa, I am pleased to inform you that because of your victory in this duel you are officially allowed into duel academy" the professor smiled "and also let me be the first to welcome you and congratulate you!"

"Thanks!" said Shin and quickly departed towards registration to get the paperwork he needed for his entrance and once again was so focused that he crashed into a wall.

Professor Aihara sweat dropped _'This will be one interesting year'_ he thought and unknown to him so was thinking a white haired girl that had seen the duel.

* * *

Author's notes: and there you have it, chapter one is complete, now please read and review, suggestions are appreciated so please tell if there is anything I can do to make this fan fiction more enjoyable. 


	2. Welcome to the academy

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: Here is chapter 2, so enjoy it and any criticism is welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy; three way meeting**

* * *

Shin was happy; he had made it into the academy, and was already on his way.

As he stared towards the horizon he couldn't help but think that everything was perfect… or almost, while he had managed to get his metallic case on the boat by saying it had some medicines and clothes, he had suffered 'divine punishment' as he called it when he crashed into the boat's wall and hit his head with the case.

'_So my head hurts a little' _he thought _'big deal, at least I'm in and this view is beautiful'_ he took a deep breath, and returned to stare at the horizon.

* * *

The trip had taken an estimate of three hours but they had made it to the academy already, like all students he was required to go to the main building for the welcome speech by part of the Principal and to get his required equipment and dorm room.

The man in the duel arena located in the room was in his 50s he had Purple hair, but was pretty much bald, the look on his face told students that he was a strict person and an aura of authority irradiated from his persona.

"… Now you will go to your dorms which according on your grades on the entrance exam have been decided, I would appreciate if those of you who have merely entered the academy this year familiarize with the rules in the class-free weak you have ahead, because after that …" he continued.

Shin was bored, happy, but bored, the old man who had introduced himself as Shori Kunisaki principal of the academy had been talking for an hour and he wanted to get to his dorm.

He had, in a metaphorical sense, dodged a bullet, when he had entered the building he was informed that he had managed to get into Ra yellow, and while his rank wasn't great, average at the least, he had managed to enter the middle dorm instead of Osiris Red which he had heard stories about since before entering the academy.

"…so without more to say, you are allowed to go to your dorms, but also welcome and congratulations to the new students" finished Principal Kunisaki and everyone began to clear the room.

* * *

Shin entered the headmaster's room in the yellow dorm to get his key and room number, what he found inside was…

"Professor Aihara?" questioned Shin as he saw the man who had tested him at the entrance exam; he looked tired "You're the dorm's headmaster?"

For a moment the red haired man looked up at him and went looking through the papers "Oh, it's you mister Kurokawa, to answer your question yes and no" he answered looking through the papers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm headmaster of the red dorm but as this dorm's headmaster was forced to…" he stopped for a moment thinking for the proper words to put it "retire after suffering a nervous breakdown, I'm also taking over his duties, until they find a replacement" he finished as he got a folder from the desk and passed it to him along with a box.

"In the box you'll find your PDA, duel disk and uniform, the folder holds your room number, floor and key as well as a copy of the rules in case you need them, your Dp card for the store, library card and your class schedule should arrive later this week, now have a good day" Aihara explained as he got Shin out of the room and signaled for the next person to come in.

* * *

Knowing that the man was overworked Shin decided to go look for his room without taking more of the professor's time. He was focused on how things would be at the academy as he approached his room which was located by a triple way intersection in the building.

At the same time from the other side of the building came running a young man of about sixteen, wearing a yellow blazer and smiling with his eyes closed, with the same destination of a door in the middle of the intersection.

And from the third passage another fifteen year old was walking with a serious look on his face a folder and a box in his hands; he wore a black jacket, had glasses and had night black hair.

Because of the laws of physics and the fact that all three were distracted while going to the same destination arriving at the same time only one outcome could come out of the situation…

All three of the boys crashed against each other in the middle of the corridor in front of the door.

"Watch where you're going!" said all three at the same time, and then proceeded to try and open the door only to find that they all had a card key destined for the same room.

"I guess this means were roommates" said the black haired teen noticing there equal actions.

"Hmm, I guess, I'm Shinichi Kurokawa but call me Shin" Shin introduced himself to his roommates.

"I'm Hikaru Kirei," the black haired boy introduced himself without another word and both he and Shin turned there attention towards the smiling brunette.

"I'm Kaito Yamaguchi and it's cool that were roommates" he introduced himself still smiling before continuing "hey I just got an idea, since were going to be roommates how about a duel between the three of us?"

Neither of the other two was certain, and they were confused about their companion's actions or out of the blue challenge but in the end they decided to accept, since none of them had anything to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

They had quickly entered the room to leave their luggage, get their duel disks and in the case of Shin and Hikaru to get changed into their uniform.

Afterwards they had headed outside of the dorm preferring to duel in the open than in the frequented duel arenas.

All three were shuffling their decks and inserted them as their duel disks unfolded and they prepared to face against one another.

"Yeah, this will be fun!" said Kaito as his duel disk unfolded, both of the other duelists just gave him uncertain stares as they were still confused about the boy's personality.

_(K: 4000)_

"I have no problem with this and needed something to do, though you're certainly energetic" stated Shin as he placed his deck into position.

_(S: 4000)_

"I don't really care, but I agree that you're too energetic, though a three way duel sounds interesting" said Hikaru halfheartedly.

_(H: 4000)_

"I'll start if you don't mind?" said Kaito and drew his sixth card without waiting for an answer "I place one monster in defense and a facedown" he said as both cards appeared on his field.

"Well, I'll go next" said Shin about to draw and watching for any objection on Hikaru's part.

"Sure" he said and sighed.

"Good" responded Shin drawing "Now I think that Iron Fist Berserker is a good start" the brown haired fighter appeared looking ready to fight (1800/1400) "and of course we can't forget his weapon can we?"

As he took the card from his deck and the gloves appeared on his monster they were swallowed by purple mist.

"Sorry, but I now your card's effect and my Magic Jammer won't allow it" retorted Kaito as he placed a card from his hand into the graveyard.

Shin grimaced "Well two facedown cards should do the job for now"

Hikaru drew; he merely scanned his hand before calmly making his move.

"First I place one monster in defense; I also play one facedown and activate Card Destruction" Both Kaito and Shin grimaced at this but quickly discarded their hands along with Hikaru, afterwards all three duelists drew three cards as they had discarded.

"Oh, and about my facedown" said the raven haired teen pointing to the card in question "don't worry it's not a trap nor is it a quick play I just placed it so it wasn't discarded, but I think I'll activate it now, Go Gladial Return!"

The card flipped up to show that it was a normal spell "You see my deck runs a special kind of monster known as Gladial Beasts, and through my spell card I can reshuffle the three I discarded into my deck to draw a card" as he said this Hikaru took the cards shuffled and drew a card.

"I place a facedown and Kaito can have the turn"

"I draw and end my turn" said the Brown haired boy quickly.

Shin drew and grimaced _'I had such a good hand only for it to be discarded, o well'_

"Iron Fist attacks Kaito's defense" he signaled as the young man charged and punched the creature shattering it "and of course I draw a card" he snapped the card from his deck.

"Thanks, you fell for it" said Kaito as he took a card from his hand and placed it on the field, a black haired man appeared wearing a green jacket, black pants and smoking a cigarette (2500/2000)

"What? How did you summon a high level monster?" asked Shin surprised, and while he said nothing Hikaru was surprised as well.

"You destroyed a little monster called Sage Apprentice, when destroyed I can summon a Sage monster from my hand to the field and he was my choice" gesturing towards the monster he continued the explanation "Hizaki the Wind Sage!"

With all his effort Shin stopped himself from slapping his hand against his face, "your move" he quickly said towards Hikaru.

He drew and slapped a card onto the duel disk "I summon Gladial Beast Dichaeri (1600/1200) in attack mode and equip it with Armaments of the Gladial Beasts- Gladius (1900/1200)" a creature that resembled a bull in high-tech armor appeared and took a small blade into his hand "Now he destroys your weak Berserker!"

The beast jumped and ran towards Iron Fist…

'_I could protect him but I need to bring out a different monster'_ thought Shin as his Berserker was slashed in half.

_(S: 3900)_

"I chain my monster's destruction with the trap card Succeeded Will, so now I add a berserker to my hand" explained the boy as he took a card from his deck.

"Humph, that's just fine because at the end of the battle phase since my beast battled I can send him back into my deck" the bull disappeared and the blade shattered as he took a card from his deck "and then I can summon another one so long as it's of a different name"

A Lion on his hind legs and wearing golden high tech armor with mechanical wings glided down from the sky and roared as he landed.

"My choice… Gladial Beast Alexander who can only be summoned by Dichaeri (2400/600), also if destroyed by my beast returning to my deck, my equip returns to my hand instead" he took the card and added it to his hand as he motioned for Kaito to take his turn.

The energetic teen quickly drew and smiled more "I play Pot of Greed so I draw two cards" he said while snapping two cards from his deck "next I discard a card from my hand to use my sage's effect, so Alexander returns to your hand" he inserted the card and pointed towards the lion.

The sage began to chant a spell and the winds seemed to pickup quickly turning into what could only be described as a miniature typhoon, Alexander tried to stand up to the wind only to disappear into its master's hand with one last roar.

"Normally if my sage uses his effect he can't attack, but I discarded Wind Elemental Beast for his effect and by the discarded monster's effect my sage can attack this turn" he said pointing towards Shin.

The sage drew a sword and ran towards its target, slashing him in front.

_(S: __1400)_

"You better get serious now or else you'll lose" said Kaito finishing his turn.

Shin drew increasing his hand size to seven cards.

"I summon Chaos Berserker (1500/1500), and like all my berserkers he brings out his weapon of choice" he took a card from his deck and placed it on the field as a man wearing black and white clothes rose to the field, he had long purple hair which hid most of his face and as soon as he appeared a black and white bow materialized in his hands, "so I equip him with Berserker Bow- Dimension Breaker"

He deposited one card from his hand into his graveyard as the berserker took aim and fired an arrow at the wind sage…

The arrow created a distortion in space and the sage banished.

"What?" asked Kaito.

"I can discard one card from my hand to remove one monster on the field per turn but, I can't enter my battle phase this turn" Shin explained gesturing for Hikaru to go.

"Well now, I guess an old friend must return, I sacrifice my defense to summon an old friend, so come rise again and roar proudly Alexander!" exclaimed Hikaru as the gladiator lion reappeared on the field (2400/600).

"And I'll give him the Gladius (2700/600), so now while our overly energetic friend may be clear for an attack I might as well eliminate the threat of your Chaos Berserker" he lifted a finger and pointed at the purple haired berserker "attack with Mighty Blow!"

The lion jumped and slashed at the berserker, dust covered the field as it returned to its master, when the dust cleared…

_(S: 200)_

"WHAT?" said Hikaru as he saw that the berserker remained standing.

"I used my trap card, Never Ending Battle so while I did take damage my monster survived the battle" explained Shin calmly "now on my turn your beast is a goner"

"Humph, maybe one of my other beasts but not Alexander, at the end of the Battle I send him back to my deck so I replace him with Gladial Beast Hoplomos (700/2100)" Alexander disappeared to be replaced by an armored Rhinoceros, part of the Armor generated a barrier "oh and here's a little fact you might like to know, my monsters, beyond being replaceable after a battle, get an effect when called by another beast"

The Rhino grew stronger as the barrier intensified "in his case his original defense becomes 2400 (700/2400), and since it was destroyed by my beast's effect my Gladius goes back to my hand, your turn" he finished.

Silently Kaito drew his card "I play cost down so I discard one card so my monsters go down two levels, I set a monster and play Card of Sanctity" he emptied his hand and quickly all three drew till they had six cards "I place two facedowns and end"

Shin drew his card only to slap it onto the disk "I set one monster in defense and place two cards facedown, next I use Chaos Berserker's effect to remove Hoplomos"

The warrior fired an arrow and just like the sage the Rhino disappeared.

"I end my turn" said Shin and motioned for Hikaru to go.

"I draw, and bring about Gladial Beast Laquer (1800/400) and of course give him Gladius (2100/400)" a humanoid tiger wearing orange armor with a horn on the helmet and flying spikes around his torso that created a ring of fire around him rose to the field and roared "Now he Attacks your Chaos Berserker for the victory!"

He jumped only to be stopped by a shield that drained his power, and immediately sent a shockwave towards Hikaru and Kaito as Shin seemed to be in pain by a red aura.

_(S: 100)_

_(K: 1900)_

_(H: 1900)_

"That was Berserker's Cursed Shield" Shin explained drawing two cards, "for half my life points it makes my opponent or in this case 'opponents' take damage of the attacking monster and I draw two cards, and I'll combo it with Berserker's Sacred Shield, you draw two cards and I gain your monster's total attack in Life points"

Hikaru drew two cards while Shin was covered in green light.

_(S: 2200)_

"Fine I place two cards facedown and end my turn" said Hikaru angrily.

Kaito drew and saw his watch _'Almost time for the welcome dinner, better finish quickly'_ he thought "I activate both my facedown cards Reckless Greed so I draw four cards and skip two draw faces" he stated taking a card from his hand and slipping it into the duel disk "I play Holy Arrival, so I can special summon a monster like say Mizuki the Darkness Sage (2400/1000) so long as I pick cards from my deck equal to her level and discard them"

A red haired girl appeared on his side of the field she wore a black tunic and was smiling while Kaito took six cards from his deck and deposited them in his graveyard.

"Next I activate Elemental Soul Release, so I special summon Darkness Elemental Beast (2000/1500) from my hand" a huge bird made of darkness appeared on the field "and now to show you my specialty I remove both my sage and beast from the game to summon a fusion monster from my fusion deck"

The bird turned into darkness and covered the girl, after a moment the darkness dissipated to show a female form clad in a black armor with wings that resembled the bird (3000/3000), a dark force rushed over and destroyed the Gladial beast and its equipment along with Chaos Berserker.

"What?!" exclaimed Shin and Hikaru in unison.

"This is Avatar of Pure Darkness, she can't attack when summoned but when she arrives all face up cards except herself bite the big one" explained Kaito as his facedown monster flipped and a white haired young man appeared on the field looking endearingly towards the avatar of Darkness "and this is Shiro the Light Sage (2500/0), I brought him out with Cost Down last turn if you were wondering, and I'll play an old favorite"

He held a spell so they could see and they grimaced as another copy of Elemental Soul Release appeared on the field, quickly fallowed by a wolf like creature made of light (1000/2000).

"so say hello to Light Elemental Beast, though don't get attached because Shiro and my beast are fusing as well" both monsters jumped and a blinding light covered the field when it was gone all cards on Hikaru and Shin's fields were gone but also a man wearing a golden, winged armor was on the field (3000/2000).

"and this is Avatar of Pure Light, like his sister he can't attack, but when he arrives but he takes out all facedown cards on the field" he explained as he took two cards from his hand and inserted them in the duel disk "now my monsters can't attack this turn, but… I can fix that with this two copies of Seal Release, with it I return my avatars to my fusion deck and bring back my removed monsters"

Both other duelists grimaced as in a flash of light there were four monsters instead of two on Kaito's field "And they attack both of you for the win"

In a second Hikaru was covered by darkness and Shin was bathed in light.

_(S: 0)  
_

_(H: 0)_

"How did you…?" Shin and Hikaru were at a loss of words.

"Relax you two did great, I'm a second year student after all, and you two are first years so I have more experience, but I'll gladly help you improve your decks a bit" Kaito offered.

* * *

That night after dinner, the three Ra students were talking in their room as Kaito explained to both how things were at the academy and they exchanged stories of home…

Shin was laughing, a feeling he thought he would never feel again inside him, for the first time in years he truly was happy.

* * *

In a dark room in a hidden area of Tokyo however a man was angry as he saw the destroyed area his room observed, many people were working on the repairs, but to him that was unimportant, his fury was all he cared about.

* * *

Author's notes: so there you have chapter two, I hope you enjoy it, please review if you have suggestions or any criticism, anything that can be done to make this story more enjoyable will be done. 


	3. Burn! Passionete Soul

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: here you go chapter 3, please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 3: Burn! Passionate soul!**

* * *

It had already been a few days since the beginning of classes and everyone was starting to adjust, students already ran to get to class like most mornings, regardless of the dorm they were in, and new students were beginning to get a hang out of things.

This wasn't untrue in the Ra yellow dorm, were everyone was ready for class everyday since the beginning of this week including Shin and Hikaru since Kaito made sure they memorized the rules.

…and yet at this hour nobody was ready for school, after all regardless of how things were each day, five in the morning WAS five in the morning and almost everyone was fast asleep, except for Shin and his roommates who had taken only a few days to realize that Shin was an early riser.

"Ah, Good Morning!" Shin pretty much yelled as he got up from his bed

"Shut up! It's Saturday" said Hikaru annoyed as he tried to fall back asleep.

"It's good to see you have this much energy but, seriously it's too early" said Kaito as he also tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on guys don't sap all the fun out of it" said Shin as he got dressed only to be hit by a shoe which Hikaru had thrown.

"Look if you enjoy being up this early then go and take a walk or something but let us sleep" Hikaru groaned and tried to go to sleep.

"Fine" Shin said in a whisper so only he could hear and quietly left the room still rubbing his head.

* * *

Shin enjoyed being awake in the mornings and couldn't understand how other people didn't enjoy it, in his opinion nature was beautiful and there was nothing better than to wake up early in the morning to see the sun rise.

Of course he was someone who shouldn't concentrate too much and he inevitably ended up crashing against a tree as he contemplated some peoples' love of nature or lack thereof.

"I've got to stop doing that" Shin groaned in pain as he got up from the floor and kept on rubbing his head.

He kept on walking as he headed towards the forest and couldn't avoid but notice that the area was completely deserted of any students, and he sighed as he kept on walking, he could already see that the Sun was beginning to rise and he sped up the pace.

Even if most people didn't appreciate nature and wanted to sleep instead of wake up just because it was a weekend… and really early in the morning, didn't mean that he would rather just be in bed, actually he wanted to get to the cliff so that he could see the Sun rise.

When he arrived at the cliff he saw something he didn't expect to see…

A student about his same age and wearing all red indicating he was a student at Osiris, was viewing towards the horizon, his short black hair fell upon his eyes and his blazer was rapped around his waste, a grin on his face.

"Well that's a surprise" said Shin "didn't expect to see anyone out at this hour"

At this the boy turned and on the sight of Shin struck a rather dramatic pose… "Ha, well let others sleep in my opinion they are just wasting their youth, besides its sights like this Sun rise that bring about inspiration to one's soul!"

"Well, I'm Shin and it's nice to see someone else enjoys nature and its wonders" said Shin though he quickly sweat dropped as the red clad boy struck another pose.

"I am James, I'm a poet and it is I who gathers the sweeping inspiration from that flaming Sun in the sky, my soul grows with its light and I challenge you to a duel!"

"Okay… I don't get how me introducing myself goes to the point of a duel?" said Shin looking at the boy awkwardly.

"Well it has to do with the fact that a duel at sunrise, in my opinion, symbolizes the clash of passion, a duel like this would be magnificent" he said while placing his deck into his duel disk not waiting for an answer.

_(J: 4000)_

"Well, seeing as I've got no other option…" Shin quickly shuffled his deck and placed it on his duel disk

_(S: 4000)_

Just as quickly as the duel initiated James already had a full hand of six "My passion! It dictates I go first!" he said "and so… let me show you the true nature of the flames of passion, I summon Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) and play Stumbling!"

A small spark of flame rose to the field and quickly transformed into a tiny fairy like boy surrounded by flames, a permanent spell also appeared on the field.

"You may commence" said the Osiris student signaling for Shin to go.

'_Weird'_ he thought as he drew his card _'why would he play such a weak monster without something to protect it?'_

"I begin with my own fire monster, so say hello to Blaze Berserker (1600/100)" a red clad warrior appeared, flames seemed to pour from his body as a red flame spear materialized in his hands "and with him comes Berserker Spear- Agni Burner, granting him an ability and an extra 400 points (2000/100)"

"Great move, alas your passion will be stopped for now, because of my spell" indicated James as his spell card sent a shockwave that forced the red clad fighter to kneel down.

"What the…?" questioned the crystal haired teen as he saw his monster change to defense.

"Confused? Well allow me," began James "my spell card, so long as active will make any monster either of us summon switch to defense mode"

"Fine your turn" Shin grimaced but was ready for next turn.

"Well, to start this off I'll play something of caliber, my Double Attack," said the red duelist as he took a card from his hand and placed it in his graveyard "and so by simply discarding a monster of a higher level my sprite gets to strike twice on the turn"

'_Let him discard, his monster will just tie with my monster's defense so it won't really mater'_ Shin thought though he didn't notice his opponent's grin.

"Now there are two effects my Sprite has, first every time he manages a direct attack he gains 1000 attack points… and second he can attack directly, so feel the heat!" ordered James as the spirit appeared behind Shin and sent a small spark to hit Shin.

_(S: 3900)_

As the flames hit, Shin grimaced as the monster's flames grew bigger (1100/200), and he got hit by flames again.

_(S: 2800)_

"And I call it a turn" indicated James as the sprite's flames grew higher (2100/200)

Shin groaned as he drew his card, seeing as his opponent's monster was too strong to beat with his current monster "you're good, how did you end up in Osiris anyway?" he smiled as he saw his card but waited patiently for the answer.

"Ah, well… you see… it's a funny… um well…" he stuttered as he frowned "I may be a poet but I'm afflicted by a curse, you see my hand writing is bad, to the point were you can't decipher it without a hell of a lot of work" he said and mentally added _'and some machines, and knowledge of languages ancient or inexistent' _and with a sigh he said "so…"

"You failed your written test" Shin simply stated causing James to Face fall

"Y-yeah" answered the red clad student sadly as he recovered,

"Look you have good moves but so do I, so I sacrifice my Blaze berserker to summon…" the red clad warrior vanished in a light and was quickly replaced by a heavily armored man, a golden shield appeared on his hand before Stumbling forced him to kneel "He may change to defense but just fine, meet Gravity Guard Berserker (1800/2300) and his equip Berserker Shield- After Life Call"

"No problem my Sprite will just skip him over" said James in a cocky tone as he shrugged towards the monster's appearance.

"We'll see, but in the mean time I play Dual Summon, and with a new normal summon comes Heal Berserker (1000/1000) and her equip Berserker Bow- Eterna Vitalita" the female berserker appeared and kneeled in defense as the bow appeared in her hands, he took two cards from his hand slipping one into his duel disk and another into his graveyard "next I place one facedown and activate her bow's ability, by discarding one card from my hand and stopping her from attacking, I gain the total attack of one monster on your field to my life points"

Both Shin and Raging Flame Sprite began to glow as the boy's life points increased.

_(S: 4900)_

"Your move" said Shin

"Well, Let me show you the mistake you made, after all the monster of my passion remains!" said James drawing "one facedown and my sprite shall attack you directly"

The sprite sent a stream of flames to crash against Shin only for the flames to crash into the shield holding berserker, the shield began to glow as a wind burst hit the fire monster making it explode into pixels.

_(J: 3800)_

"Whaaa…?" a shocked look crossed the self proclaimed poet's face.

"Oh, sorry did I forget to mention my cards' effect" Shin said with a smile on his face "Gravity guard has a reason for his name, when he's in defense any monster of yours that attacks must go for him, as for his shield well, as the name indicates any monster that fights my bites the dust after damage calculation."

"grrr, fine, you're move" stated James, angry at his monster's destruction.

Snapping one card from the top of his deck Shin quickly changed Heal Berserker to attack mode and pointed at his opponent "I change my Heal Berserker into attack and will go direct"

The white clad berserker took aim and sent a glowing arrow towards James only for it to banish as it made contact with an invisible barrier.

"Sorry but my negate attack says differently" said James.

"Your move"

James snapped a card from his deck and grinned "First I play Shield Crush, so say goodbye to your Berserker" Gravity Guard Berserker exploded into pixels "next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Stumbling" the spell exploded as his graveyard spat out one card and an wall of flames with a face rose to his side of the field "and summon my Inferno (1100/1900) by removing my Raging Flame Sprite from my graveyard, so Inferno get Heal Berserker!"

The fire monster blew a flame blast that quickly incinerated the female monster

_(S: 4800)_

"Oh and so you know when my Inferno destroys a monster as a result of battle the true poetry of his flames shows as they grow and you take an extra 1500 points of damage.

Shin had barely any time to move his arms as he was quickly covered in flames.

_(S: 3300)_

As soon as the flames cleared a card on Shin's field lifted to show an image of a berserker covered in bruises but still willing to fight as he stands over the body of a dead berserker "Succeeded Will allows me to add a berserker to my hand" his deck spat out a card which he quickly added to his hand.

"Take your turn" signaled James with his hand

Quickly Shin drew his card, picked another one and threw it onto the duel disk, immediately a young man with brown hair appeared on the field (1800/1400), soon two iron gauntlets covered his hands (2300/1400) "This is Iron Fist Berserker and his equip card Berserker- Fist Unbreakable Iron, and he goes for your Inferno!"

The young man jumped and punched the wall of fire making it dissipate as James grimaced.

_(J: 2600)_

Shin snapped a card from his deck and signaled for James to go "and of course when he destroys a monster I draw a card"

James drew his card and his smile grew wide as he saw the card he had drawn, he took the card and slid it into the duel disk "You think you've turned off the flame of inspiration, well think again, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) and I chain it to Inferno Reckless Summon, you can summon two more of your Iron Fists if you want"

"I wish but all Berserker monsters are limited by the game rules so I don't have any copies" Shin said with a sigh

A red fiery dragon appeared on the field and quickly was fallowed by turning into three.

"And this gives you a time limit, for you see not only can they not be attacked if another pyro monster is on the field making it so you can't attack but also at the end of each of my turns you loose 500 points per dragon"

Shin grimaced as he was blasted by the flames as his opponent couldn't do anything else and his turn ended.

_(S: 1800)_

Shin drew and he quickly took two of his cards "I play a facedown and… while I may not be able to attack your dragons I can attack you, I summon Stealth Berserker, and like all others he brings his weapon of Choice Berserker Blade- Shadow Slasher"

A dark cloaked man appeared on his field and got equipped with a pitch black sword,… er, well it actually was more like a dagger (1000/100)

"His sword makes it impossible to chain his attack and so long as your monsters have a higher attack he can attack directly" Shin had barely finished explaining as the dark berserker disappeared from the field and reappeared moments later slashing James in the back.

_(J: 1600)_

"I end my turn" he simply stated as James drew his card.

"You just cost yourself the duel, so Solar Flare Dragon, destroy Stealth Berserker!" the dragon sent a flame burst towards the black clad man only to be stopped by a barrier.

"My own Negate Attack will stop you" stated Shin

"Fine I end my turn so feel the burn"

The dragons sent balls of fire that once again hit Shin

_(S: 300)_

"I draw" said Shin taking the top card from his deck _'and it better be good or the match is over'_

He saw his card and he began to smile _'Oh yeah! That's what I needed'_

He took the card and slid it into his duel disk "you were right this is the last turn of the duel, I play Berserker's Challenge, it allows me to see your hand and deck and normal summon one monster onto your field"

Holographic representations of the cards in James's deck appeared in front of Shin, he quickly chose one and two of the dragons banished in light as a giant phoenix appeared on the field (2400/1600) "so I'll give you your Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys and I get my Crimson Berserker to my hand in exchange, however I guess I'll summon him"

Both Berserkers disappeared and were replaced by a man with long crystal hair, a crimson red sword appeared in his hands (2500/2000) "and with him comes Berserker Blade- Crimson Rugnica, Also since it worked so well for you I'll discard one monster of a higher level from my hand to activate Double Attack"

The Crimson Berserker jumped and slashed the phoenix making it explode into pixels.

_(J: 1500)_

"He may have another attack but you're a couple points short to end the match with your monster" said James as he stared at the monster.

"Wrong! You see I didn't explain my Spell's effect in my entrance match as there was no need to but, when the monster equipped with the sword destroys a monster as a result of battle the sword gains a counter and for every counter it has the equipped monster gains 500 points (3000/2000) so it's over!" Shin explained

The berserker jumped and slashed the dragon, sending a shock wave that hit James head on.

_(J: 0)_

"Good game" said Shin as he helped James get up from the floor.

"Yes indeed, I hope we can have another inspiring duel" he responded as he began to walk towards the Red Dorm.

* * *

"Hello guys" said Shin as he entered the Ra Yellow cafeteria and saw his roommates already eating.

"I'm surprised you would take this long to get here and eat" said Kaito as he kept on eating some toast.

"Well I had a duel and…" Shin began.

"Watch out!" he was cut off by both of his roommates yelling but to no avail as he ended up crashing against another student who had been carrying a tray with his breakfast…

Most of which was extremely hot as it had just gotten out of the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It burns" yelled Shin as he got up and ran towards the bathroom to clean up….

Only to crash against the door on the way out.

Both of his roommates sweat dropped at seeing his actions "Should we help him?" asked Kaito as Shin got up and out of the cafeteria.

"Nah, just leave him, who knows he might stop crashing at this speed" said Hikaru nonchalantly.

Both roommates began to laugh at this, he may be their roommate but after waking up in the morning and being unable to go back to sleep even after Shin had left, they enjoyed for a moment what they considered a "lesson" of sorts for their friend.

* * *

Author's notes: and there you have chapter 3 hope it was enjoyable, please review if you have the time, if you have any suggestions for improving the story so it's more enjoyable they are welcome. 


	4. The force of Prophecy

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: here is chapter 4 so sit down and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****The force of prophecy… **

* * *

The moon was bright over the sky, a lone figure dressed in white stared towards the ocean, the figure was obviously female.

As she observed the stars she used one hand to remove her white bangs from covering her face while the other was used to write on a notebook with a pure white cover…

The words on it read

'_Light and darkness, thy breath awake, as he who releases chaos shall walk this darkened path, a mask of kindness his face shall wear, but if not stopped, time shall stand forever still'_

"…so as you can see both fusion and alchemy can be related in the basis of …" Aihara's voice boomed through the classroom as a vein bulged in his head seeing as no student was paying attention to the lesson.

"HEY! STOP TALKING, THERE IS CLASS IN SESSION!" he yelled as hard as his lungs would allow, though he was less than happy to see that his anger had done nothing which surprised him, and anyone that was present in a fifty kilometer radius as they could have sworn such a yell that could be carried so far would have woken even the dead.

Feeling defeated Aihara merely sat down and looked at the watch in his wrist _'great another hour of this, well I guess you can't win all fights'_

…many would call this a thought of defeat and students would usually jump for joy as they could feel freedom from the class but Aihara had been a teacher for a few years now and he knew how to win in class…

"Well, you win kids, since my yell failed to get your attention you can have the rest of the class to talk…" he really wanted to slap his forehead seeing as his yell was ignored but a phrase he said in low voice was not only heard but sent the students into joyous cries "…but, next class there will be a test on today's lesson"

At this the class grew deathly silent as they paid attention in fear of said test.

Smirking in a way that many would consider victorious he stated "so seeing as you have accepted to take class let me continue with the lesson…"

"**Attention students and teachers, this is principal Kunisaki speaking, all teachers please report to my office for a****n emergency staff meeting, students have the rest of the day free" **the speakers announced all through out the school causing Aihara to fall to the ground and most students to look a bit confused as they knew the principal wasn't the type of person to do something like that.

As he recovered Aihara merely sighed in resignation _'must have something to do with that' _"Okay students you heard the principal take your day off"

* * *

In the school courtyard many students were walking around chattering carelessly, Shin merely passed them as he walked alongside Hikaru on their way to meet Kaito, truth be told they had no idea what to do with the rest of the afternoon, and they thought he might know more being a second year.

As they were walking around the countless students they noticed various students gathered in a circle around a makeshift duel arena and in the center they saw Kaito as he was finishing off an opponent.

Kaito stood there with a facedown monster and two cards in hand _(K: 1800)_

His opponent had Jinzo (2400/1500) on the field but nothing on his hand nor facedown, "Jinzo now attacks your set monster" said the other Ra Yellow student as Kaito's defense was vaporized. _(Lp: 1000)_

Kaito calmly drew his card and stated "It's over, first I play Avatar's Blessing so I can discard one monster with Avatar from my fusion deck to win half his attack as life points"

He took his fusion deck from his duel disk an placed a card into the graveyard, the card depicted a creature in green armor (3000/2000)

"So by discarding my Avatar of Eternal Time, I'll gain 1500 points" as a green aura enveloped his body he took another card from his hand and inserted it into the duel disk _(K: 3300) _"Next I play Seal Restoration, by removing my hand from play" he said tucking the card in his hand into his pocket "I can special summon an Avatar monster regardless of conditions from my graveyard so long as it was destroyed in battle"

"So? There's nothing in your graveyard that can help you" said the Ra yellow with a cocky smile.

"Really? Have you forgotten a monster you destroyed near the beginning of the duel?" Kaito asked as a humanoid creature wearing shining red armor with red wings appeared on the field (2800/2500) "Avatar of Pure Flame returns, and by his effect I remove a monster in my graveyard from play to deal both of us damage equal to it's attack!"

He took a card from his graveyard and placed it in his pocket as a torrent of flames hit both duelists _(K: 300) (Lp: 0) _"So I'll remove Avatar of Eternal Time and deal three thousand points"

As both Shin and Hikaru noticed the end of the duel they continued to get closer to see their friend speaking with a black haired boy dressed in blue and white "I'm surprised you haven't moved up to Obelisk with your skill" he said as he talked to Kaito.

"I just don't think it's time for me to move up in ranking Yasu" answered Kaito as he saw a piece of paper in his hand "more importantly it seems we need an opponent for the next duelist who signed up"

"Hmm, well it's the last duel of the day so maybe…" began the older boy only to be cut off by a yell…

"Hey Kaito" Shin yelled as he and Hikaru got to the area where both older students were chatting.

"Well what a surprise!" said Kaito as he saw his roommates approach "Yasu this are my roommates Shin and Hikaru" he said pointing to each of them "and guys this is…"

"Yasuhiko Noguchi, it's a pleasure meeting you" finished the Obelisk.

"So what is this?" asked Shin in confusion seeing the small makeshift dueling arena and the many students from various dorms who were sitting around in tables eating snacks or taking drinks.

"Why this is a small cafeteria like area you could say, we bring chips and drinks and sell them while duels are organized, those are free" said Kaito still thinking about the piece of paper "Oh, how about Shin duels against this opponent?"

"I think it would be fine, so long as the duel isn't boring and brings the crowd." Said Yasuhiko not even paying much attention.

"Well, I have no reason to not accept but why me?" Asked Shin as he observed the platform and the crowd.

"You guys were looking for something interesting to do right?" said Kaito leaving both Hikaru and Shin speechless as that was there reason to look for him but they never told him "plus, you're the only one of the two with a duel disk, and I just dueled"

Yasuhiko nodded sagely at this as he thought _'let's see if you're as skilled as Kaito says you are'_

"Yes, but…" Shin began

"Excellent then it's settled" Kaito began to push Shin towards the wooden stage as he ignored his roommate's complaints.

Once in the arena Kaito went towards the center of it and with a microphone that seemed to appear out of thin air "For our last duel of the day we are pleased to bring for your entertainment, from the Ra Yellow male dorm Shin" he pointed towards his roommate

"Kaito…" Shin tried to get the older teen's attention but was annoyed not only because he had been dragged into this duel but also because…

"And his opponent shall be" he was promptly ignored as Kaito continued "from the Ra Yellow female dorm Akira"

At this words a young girl stepped onto the stage and recognition dawned upon Shin, Akira had long white hair which almost reached her legs, her green eyes stared towards her deck, without shifting, she wore the standard female uniform consisting of a short skirt and sleeveless shirt however, there was a difference between her uniform and the standard Ra yellow uniform, instead of having a yellow skirt, the only yellow in her uniform was that located on her shirt but her skirt was completely white.

"So you're my opponent…" she merely stated at seeing him, she calmly placed her deck into her duel disk and drew five cards _(A: 4000)_

"Well seeing as Kaito already did the introductions for us we should begin" all annoyance had left his voice as he remembered their meeting at the entrance exams.

_(S: 4000)_

"Please begin" Akira said politely

"Sure" said Shin as he drew, both duelists seemed to be taken aback by the fact that they had crashed at the entrance exams and now were dueling each other by mere chance.

"I play one card facedown and summon Iron Fist Berserker (1800/1400) and his equip comes with him" as the brown haired boy appeared on the field Shin took a card from his deck and quickly played Berserker Fist- Unbreakable Iron "Of course it gives my monster a pierce effect and grants him an extra 500 attack (2300/1400), your turn"

Shin signaled for Akira to go as the girl drew her card _'I still wander about what she said that day about my Aura but I can't let that interfere, I will win this duel'_

As she paced her gaze through her cards Akira couldn't help but think about their meeting _'Why does Shin's aura make me so uneasy, well there is only one way to find out'_

She took two cards from her hand and slipped them into the duel disk first a facedown card appeared and then it was quickly shattered as well as Shin's facedown and the metal gauntlets that Iron Fist was wearing (1800/1400) "I place one card facedown and activate Heavy Storm"

"But why? Your facedown was destroyed as well." asked Shin confused as to Akira's move, his expression turned to one of shock as a light appeared where the facedown had been and out of it emerged a man wearing golden armor that only allowed his eyes to show, in his hands he held a golden scythe (1900/1550).

"My facedown card was a trap card called The Hour of Prophecy, when my field has no monsters and it is destroyed I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck" she dictated with a cheerful tone, then she pointed towards her monster "my choice was Knight of Prophecy, Gold"

Shin grimaced at seeing her monster's attack points and knowing that if she summoned something else it would seriously hurt his points he sighed in relief as she explained another part of her card's effect "However if it was destroyed by my own cards during my turn I can't summon till my end phase so I'll place another facedown and attack with Gold!"

The golden knight jumped and used his scythe to slash Iron Fist into small pieces before they shattered into pixels.

_(S: 3900)_

"Turn end" she said.

Shin drew and smiled as he saw the card he had drawn "I bring out Blaze Berserker (1600/100) and he calls Berserker Spear- Agni Burner (2000/100) and he will take care of your knight!"

As the red armored warrior jumped both monsters were covered in white light and the berserker froze in place as a giant grey and white wheel appeared over Akira's field.

"W-what is that?" asked Shin with a look of Shock on his face.

Motioning with her hand towards the giant wheel Akira began explaining "Defense of the Wheel of Destiny is a permanent trap which activates its effect when a Knight of Prophecy is attacked on my field, I discard the top card of deck and depending on the card type a different effect will take place, so now" she placed her fingers over her deck "let's see what fate has in store for you"

She took the top card of her deck and before placing it into her graveyard she lifted it to show it was a monster card, the white light began to glow again and as it disappeared Blaze Berserker reappeared on Shin's field and Gold remained untouched.

"A monster card means your attack is negated" Akira explained with a calm tone.

Placing one card from his hand facedown onto his duel disk Shin motioned for Akira to go.

The white haired girl drew her card and a small smile formed on her face as she placed the card onto the duel disk…

"I summon my favorite monster" she said happily "Knight of Prophecy, Silver (1700/1300)" the monster that appeared was almost a carbon copy of Gold except he had a sword and his armor was silver, Akira placed one card from her hand into the graveyard "I activate his effect, by discarding one card from my hand I get to see the top three cards from my deck and replace them in any order I desire"

She took the top three cards from her deck, rearranged them and replaced them in the top of her deck, "Next, I play the permanent spell card Rebirth Prophecy, so now whenever I guess correctly from an effect that requires me to guess cards from my deck I get to place one card in my graveyard at the bottom of my deck, I'll also play Mercy Prophecy which has a similar effect to my other card except it gives me five hundred life points when I guess correctly"

As she placed the last two cards in her hand they materialized turning into giant stone pillars located behind her.

* * *

From the side lines Kaito and Yasuhiko had a shocked expression as they recognized Akira's strategy, meanwhile all Hikaru could do was look confused.

"Impossible" said Kaito

"I'll give her this much she is either really good or really lucky if she managed to get into the school using that strategy…" Yasuhiko commented.

"I don't get it, what is her strategy that has got you two so surprised?" asked Hikaru in confusion.

"It's a prophecy deck" Kaito simply stated

"Prophecy deck?" asked Hikaru

* * *

"Now I use Gold's effect allowing me to guess the top card of my deck and if I guess right I draw it if not it's discarded!" said Akira

"And since you know what cards are at top of your deck…" Shin began as his eyes widened.

"Exactly, and I guess monster" said Akira taking the top card from her deck and showing that it was indeed a monster card, at this both pillars began to glow "and now my continuous spells kick in so I place one card from my graveyard at the bottom of my deck and gain 500 life points, but I end my turn"

As she got covered in a green aura and placed a card from her graveyard at the bottom of her deck Shin drew his card.

_(A: 4500)_

"Let's call a new face shall we?" a woman with green hair and wearing mostly green cloths with some purple and a pair of metallic wings on her back appeared. She was cracking her knuckles until they were covered by bulgy green gloves "So say hello to Cyclone Berserker (1700/1000) and her equip Berserker Fist- Tempest!"

"And may I ask what do they do? After all she hasn't got a power boost so I see no point in that move" said the white haired girl as she eyed the monster suspiciously.

"I'll do better, I'll show you what they do, so now Cyclone Attack Silver!" Said Shin as the green clad warrior began rushing towards the silver knight.

"Foolish move, even if you were planning on sacrificing your monster that would only be assuming my trap allows you to" Akira's smile soon was replaced by shock as a wind burst hit the wheel of destiny and made it shatter.

"Sorry did I forget to mention her equip allows her to destroy one spell or trap card whenever she attacks?" said Shin with a smile on his face "Oh and on a similar note Cyclone Berserker can't be destroyed in battle against a card with the same attack as her"

"What?" asked Akira as the silver knight was destroyed and the berserker flew back to Shin's side of the field.

"Next Blaze Berserker shall destroy Gold!" the red clad berserker rushed and slashed the Golden Knight with his spear causing him to burn, before she had time to cover two flame jets burst from the speak and hit Akira in the face.

_(A: 4400)_

"And not only does he make an extra 300 points when he deals battle damage but his spear will make you take 100 points times your monster's level when he destroys a monster in battle" explained Shin as he motioned towards his monster.

_(A: 3700)_

"Take your turn" stated Shin calmly.

Quickly taking the top card from her deck Akira's face remained expressionless, "I first play Restoration Prophecy, so I guess the top card of my deck and if I get it right I can special summon any amount of knights of prophecy from my graveyard" she smirked as she placed her hands on her deck "and of course I know it's a spell"

'_Oh crap' _thought Shin as his eyes widened

Showing that it was indeed a spell Akira placed the card once again on top of her deck as all three spells began to glow…

"First through the effect of Restoration Prophecy I bring back Knight of Prophecy Gold, Silver and Bronze" three figures began to raise from her graveyard, in a few seconds the golden knight (1900/1550), the silver knight (1700/1300) and a third knight, this one holding onto a spear and with a bronze armor (1500/1000) were looking upon the field.

"Wait a second! Bronze! You never sent him to the graveyard!" Shin was surprised at seeing the knight on the field.

Akira just smiled as she calmly began to explain "You're right in a sense but you're also wrong, he was sent to my graveyard by the effect of Defense of the Wheel of Destiny, and also let's not forget about my continuous spells"

An aura soon covered her as she placed a card from her graveyard into the bottom of her deck and quickly slapped the last card in her hand onto the field.

_(A: 4200)_

"Another copy of Bronze (1500/1000) shall do a fine choice for my summon this turn" said the girl with a smile on her face "And now…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Principal Kunisaki's office many of the teachers sat around seeing him as in the back of the room next to him a man wearing a grey business suit and a duel disk on his arm was in a glare contest with Aihara.

"So tell me then what is it you have against me in the position Mr. Aihara?" said the man politely but not without am angry tone in his voice.

"I have to agree with him Aihara you're just being unreasonable at this" said a professor with blond hair and wearing a long blue coat

"No offense Matthew but I have my reasons for not trusting mister Himura as the new head for the Ra Yellow dorm" responded the red haired teacher as he observed the man with dark grey hair in front of him as said man returned the glare as he adjusted his glasses.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the principal as he stood up apparently they had been arguing for hours and he had had enough of it "You will settle this like gentlemen, and as all is settled in this island, you'll have a duel, all students will watch so as to recover the lost classes, Aihara if you win he leaves if you lose he gets the job" he said eyeing them both

"So my position shall be determined through a children's card game?" asked Himura to confirm the deal.

"Yes" answered the principal "and please realize it is also a professional sport" he said while mentally adding _'though true it is a children's card game'_

"Agreed" said Himura and Aihara at the same time.

* * *

"I use Gold's effect to draw the spell at the top of my deck and play Card of Sanctity" said Akira as she drew her cards and her spells kicked in.

_(A: 4700)_

As he recovered his hand Shin grimaced seeing as his opponent kept increasing her life points.

Eyeing her new hand a smile appeared on Akira's face "I play Dual Summon so I can sacrifice one of my Bronze knights for this…" one of the two copies of the weakest knight disappeared in light and was quickly replaced by a creature that looked like the others except taller and wearing purple armor, in its hands he held a black scythe and his eyes were glowing with an ominous red color (2000/2000) "This is Accursed Knight of Prophecy, don't worry about his effect, since he was normal summoned it won't activate"

Shin grimaced at seeing the monster and involuntarily took a step backwards.

Slowly Akira took one card from her hand but didn't place it on the duel disk, seeing it Akira read her card's name, The Prophet's Awakening, and she smiled before turning her gaze towards Shin "Shin let me tell you something my father told me as he taught me how to play the game and use this deck, you seem troubled, that I can see in your Aura so this might help…"

She drew breath and began "Never worry too much and never try to escape destiny, for it will always arrive regardless of how you try to escape. Do always your best but remember that fate shall favor only the disserving" she eyed the boy and continued "Maybe this card will help you understand"

As she was about to slide the card into the duel disk the principal's voice rang through all of the academy _**'All students are required to go to the main arena immediately for an exhibition duel between the head Of the Osiris Red Dorm Hojo Aihara and the new possible head for the Ra Yellow Dorm Uryuu Himura, any student who disobeys will have detention for a week.'**_

All students around the arena began to run towards the main building, in the main platform the holograms disappeared "Seems we'll have to finish this sometime else" said Akira with a smile.

Shin blushed but smiled back "yeah, now let's go before we get detention" and both began to walk together towards the main building.

* * *

Author's notes: so there you have it chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 5 should begin to be worked on soon any ideas you may have are welcome as well as any criticism or suggestions, all to make it more entertaining and enjoyable for you. 


	5. Himura the Fallen Aihara the Reaper

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: Okay guys hope you enjoy chapter 5, and I repeat, any suggestions, criticisms, ideas etc. are welcome, so long as it will help you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5:Himura the Fallen; Aihara the Reaper.**

* * *

The students were running to get to the main arena to see the duel, even if they weren't Ra students those that had faced Aihara in the entrance exams wanted to see his real deck or just see him duel but even if this wasn't enough motivation the threat of detention more than made up for it.

"I wonder what type of deck professor Aihara really uses…" said Shin, he and Akira had found seats next to Kaito, Hikaru and Yasuhiko and like most of the students were eager to see the duel.

Yasuhiko and Kaito merely smiled mysteriously but said no words, which confused the younger students.

* * *

In the arena Kunisaki got onto the stage and took the microphone with one hand as he took a small remote with his other hand and pressed a button, at this the doors to the arena closed and all students grew quiet.

"Well students it's good to see you all here, as most of you know our last head for the male Ra yellow dorm was forced to retire because of a nervous breakdown and so far professor Aihara has been taking over the dorm" began the semi bald man as he looked at both sides of the Arena where Aihara and Himura were already shuffling their decks as they glared at each other from opposite sides.

The tension could already be felt in the air so the principal decided to speed up the speech "Today we have a man who will be the new head of Ra Yellow, of course this is, only if he beats Aihara in a duel, so without further delays Let this duel between Professor Hojo Aihara and Mr. Uryuu Himura begin!"

Both men walked towards the platform as they inserted their decks into their duel disks, they were still glaring at each other as they stepped into the platform and their duel disks unfolded.

"You know, I wonder why you don't want me to be the new head of the Ra Yellow dorm. After all it would take most of the work load of your back" said the grey haired man as he drew five cards "maybe you're scared of me?"

_(H: 4000)_

"Hardly" merely replied the red haired teacher as he too, drew five cards from his deck.

_(A: 4000)_

Without waiting for Aihara to finish drawing five cards Himura drew his sixth card and calmly viewed through them…

"Since I'm applying for the job I'll take the first turn" he placed a card onto his duel disk and a man with golden wings appeared on his field (1400/1000) "And Shining Angel should do a fine choice, especially when I fit him with two copies of Cestus of Dagla!"

The equips quickly appeared on the man's hands as his attack raised (2400/1000)

"Impressive, too bad that since this is the first turn your creature can't attack" Aihara's face grew confused as Himura got a cocky smile on his face…

"Oh really, maybe but what if I have a spell called Instant Assault!" said the grey haired man as he placed the spell into a spell and trap zone "with it I chose a monster on my field, that monster can't attack during the battle phase but in exchange, this turn, he immediately attacks you during my main phase!"

Aihara had only time to gasp as the golden haired man appeared on his field and slashed him in the chest.

_(A: 1600)_

"Impressed? Not only did get a monster with 2400 attack on my first turn but I found a way around the rules and attacked you on the first turn, reduced your life points to less than half and…" he began as he was covered in a radiant green aura "since my two equips have the same effect, each grants me the damage you took more than doubling my points!"

_(H: 8800)_

"I play one facedown and allow you to start your turn" said Himura as the back of a card appeared before him.

Grunting as he drew his card Aihara turned a serious stare towards his opponent "Let me tell you two things, one, the reason why I don't want you to have the job is that I don't trust you and two…" for a moment he turned his stare towards his hand before he took a couple of cards "if you consider a lucky draw or such a move impressive then prepare to see a real duelist"

"I place one monster in defense, one card facedown, and Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown" the cards appeared in front of him as Himura's facedown Solemn Wishes was destroyed.

At seeing his card destroyed Himura looked calm and kept his cocky smile "Well for all that bark it seems you have to defend…" he sighed "a pity"

Aihara chuckled at this as he slipped a card into his disk "are you sure you want to apply for the job? After all a real player knows that there is more than just attacking to the game, so let me play an old favorite with my Wave-Motion Cannon"

Himura's eyes narrowed as the giant cannon materialized behind Aihara and the red haired teacher motioned for him to go.

"Shining Angel, Attack!" ordered Himura as the angel flew towards it the set monster flipped…

However instead of being destroyed the monster, a red sphere with a claw, gripped the angel by the torso as he returned to his master's side.

"Wrong move Mr. Himura, since you attacked my Blast Sphere (1400/1400) your angel gets it, but relax it won't stick around long" Aihara said chuckling slightly.

"I set a card and end my turn" Himura just glared at his opponent as Aihara drew his card.

The cannon began to make loud noises and release steam as it seemed to charge (WMC: 01), at this Aihara shrugged and took a card from his hand and placed it on the duel disk "I'll summon Cannon Technician in defense and end my turn"

Aihara's monster was a young man wearing a red jumpsuit similar to that of a mechanic; in his hands he held a wrench and a tool box (150/1900).

Himura drew his card and covered his eyes as the angel exploded.

_(H: 6400)_

"In case you're confused," began Aihara "my monster when equipped to a monster self destructs during your main phase and deals you your monster's total attack"

As the smoke from the explosion cleared Himura was standing with a face up trap depicting a woman standing over a grave, in her hands she held a red book as the phantom of a man seemed to be waving to her.

"Thanks, my points may have gone down but you activated my trap Memorial of Time" he took two cards from his deck "it activates when one of my monsters is destroyed and allows me to draw cards equal to the amount of turns my monster was on the field, counted by each of my end phases"

Aihara merely grunted in response.

"I play my own Mystical Space Typhoon on your cannon" as the wind blew Aihara's facedown revealed itself and the wind died "What?"

Pointing towards his card which depicted a burnt land with a giant rusted canon in the center, Aihara began to talk "This is Reminder of the Tragedy, it activates when you would destroy a Permanent spell, that card can't be destroyed so long as my trap is in the graveyard but…" Aihara gave a sigh as he viewed his cannon "I can't activate its effect, meaning that it will continue to charge but I can't use it to destroy you"

"What a worthless card… I play a defense and end" Himura seemed calm as his card appeared in front of him.

'_Hmm, I can't use my cannon and I haven't drawn the card I need'_ he thought as he drew his card_ 'I hope I draw it soon, or I'll be in trouble, in the meantime I guess this will work'_

The cannon began to charge again, Himura wasn't worried but shot a confused glance when the technician jumped onto the cannon and began to work on it. (WMT: 03)

"Confused?" Aihara asked having noticed his opponent's expression "don't be, my technician here makes it so that when he's face up on the field all standby phases count by two and any effect that occurs during the standby phase is doubled."

He placed a card onto the duel disk and a man wearing a black cloak appeared, his face looked emotionless, and he had a scar cutting through half his face (1600/100).

"Meet my Survivor of the Tragedy, I'll explain his effect soon but in the meantime let's see what you had facedown!" the man ran towards the set card only to ram into a man with golden wings (1400/1000)"

"Thanks; that was another Shining Angel, and when destroyed let's me summon any light monster from my deck…"

His deck spat out a card which Himura caught and placed on his duel disk "…granted it has 1500 attack points or less" another Shining Angel took the place of its comrade (1400/1000)

"Take your turn" was Aihara's reply.

"With pleasure" said Himura as he drew "I switch my Shining Angel to defense mode and place one card in defense"

A card appeared horizontally in front of him as his angel kneeled down and shielded himself with his arms.

As Aihara drew his technician and cannon began to work (WMC: 05), however the cloaked man brought out a rifle and placed a bullet in, at this same moment the mechanic opened his tool box and sent him another bullet which entered his weapon.

"Now let me explain my Survivor's effect" began Aihara "during each standby phase he gains a counter, of course my technician doubles that" the survivor lifted his weapon with one hand and took aim at the set monster "and by removing two counters…" the warrior pressed the trigger and the bullets hit an angel wearing green robes (0/1700) "he destroys a monster on your field, of course I can't summon this turn"

Himura grimaced as the man pocketed his rifle and punched his Shining Angel "You may have destroyed my angel but I'll bring out my Spirit of the Harp to replace him"

A woman wearing golden robes and sitting next to a harp appeared on his field (800/2000).

"Take your turn" said Aihara.

As Himura drew his card he quickly placed the drawn card onto the duel disk and a green, smiling pot appeared "I play pot of greed to draw to cards" he did so and wasted no time in placing one onto the duel disk "I change my Spirit of the Harp to defense, place one card in defense and activate Share the Pain"

As the horizontal card appeared before him two guillotines formed over each field "now let me explain, we must each chose one of our monsters and sacrifice it" he pointed towards his set card "I chose my facedown"

"I've got no choice, my survivor must go" as Aihara said this the guillotines slashed clean through both cards.

"Your move" Himura calmly declared.

Aihara drew his card as the familiar routine of his cards began; a smile formed on his face at what he drew. (WMC: 07)

"I play my Different Dimension Capsule, so I'll take a card from my deck and remove it from play, and I'll end my turn on that note."

Himura drew his card and placed it on the duel disk "one defense and I'll end"

As soon as Aihara drew his card, not only did the cannon charged with the Technicians help (WMC: 09) but the capsule reappeared and exploded as Aihara added the card to his hand. "Normally it would take two standby phases till I retrieved my card from the capsule, but of course my monster changes that"

Himura seemed calm even as Aihara began laughing.

"Now I'll begin the end by playing Premature Burial, it may cost me 800 life points but it'll be worth it to bring my Survivor back" as Aihara's points lowered…

_(A: 800)_

The Survivor of the Tragedy (1600/100) rose from the ground looking ready for a fight "but he won't be around for long, the next card I'll play requires a bit of a triple sacrifice you could say…"

Both of Aihara's monsters were swallowed by light as the Wave-Motion Cannon began to make weird noises and smoke began to come out of it…

"Triple sacrifice? What are you playing at? There are only two monsters on your side of the field!" protested Himura as he eyed the cannon suspiciously.

Aihara merely chuckled in response "well it's not your regular sacrifice, truth be told it requires only two monsters but…" he said as he motioned towards the cannon which seemed at the verge of exploding "I must also sacrifice a spell card that has been on the field for at least nine standby phases"

"Once again, explain yourself, that cannon, hasn't been on the field for nine turns, so obviously it hasn't been around the required standby phases" Himura retorted.

"If you're complaining about that then you must really have a bad memory after all, not only did my Cannon Technician double effects during the standby phase, he also made each phase count by two so…"

Realization quickly hit Himura as his eyes widened "it has, technically, been around for nine standby phases"

The cannon exploded covering Aihara's side of the field in smoke, in it a towering creature could be seen.

As the smoked cleared after only a few moments the creature's appearance caused both students and teachers alike to gasp at the same time…

* * *

Among the students, the group of five was staring wide eyed at the huge monster on the field.

"That…is one big monster" was all Shin managed to say as his surprise had taken away his words.

"And you don't know half of it" said Yasuhiko in a whisper that no one could here.

Kaito was speechless at the sight of the creature, while Hikaru and Akira seemed to have decided that there was nothing else to say.

* * *

Even amongst the teachers who had already seen Aihara duel before, they could only stare in amazement at the creature in front of them.

"Well, I guess this is as good as over…" said a female teacher wearing a yellow uniform. She was thin and seemed to be in her late twenties, she had long brown hair that reached her waist and brown eyes.

"Agreed" responded the Obelisk Blue teacher who Aihara had identified as Matthew.

"I guess his ranking really does show by his skill" said the principal as he observed the creature; even he was speechless at the sight "I guess there was a good reason for the nickname they gave him in the pro-league"

"Nickname?" questioned Matthew and the Ra yellow teacher.

Kunisaki merely looked at them and began "indeed, he was called…"

* * *

"Aihara the Reaper, a fitting name for someone who controls this beast of destruction" said Himura as he saw the creature, his calm demeanor gone as he nervously observed the giant in front of him and who could blame him for being nervous, the creature was almost as high as the ceiling and was covered in steel, to add to that it had a huge amount of cannons and weapons around its body, the two largest pointing directly at him.

"Why thank you, but don't be modest, I have after all heard stories of you as well" said Aihara as he observed Himura's reaction "Himura the Fallen, I'm surprised you use a fairy deck with that nickname though"

Immediately Aihara smiled as he saw Himura's terrified expression "oh where are my manners, let me introduce you to the creature that got me that nickname" he motioned towards the beast "Artillery Golem- Ares the Ruin (4500/0), present yourself to Mr. Himura and his set monster, Genocidal Bombardment!"

The huge creature charged up its main cannons and sent a blast that destroyed the set monster; it revealed itself to be a weird little creature with three eyes (1000/500) but was quickly vaporized, the blast reaching Himura.

_(H:__ 2400)_

"In case you're wandering how your points went down my creature has a pierce effect, plus he can destroy one monster automatically during my standby phase…" Aihara saw that the grey haired teacher was about to complain about the card but he cut him off "but, it comes at a price, for starters when he is summoned he must be the only monster on my field, so long as he is face up I can't summon or set any other monsters, and the conditions you saw for his summoning are unavoidable meaning that his summoning requirements can't be ignored"

The explanation seemed to have satisfied Himura as a card spat out of his deck "well those restrictions make your card more… legal, I suppose, but not the point, the creature you destroyed was Sangan so I get a monster with 1500 or less attack points.

"Sangan, a dark fiend, weird to see it in a fairy deck" said Aihara.

"Ha, you really think this is a fairy deck, well you'll see in a moment, so I hope you don't mind if I take my turn" he said drawing a card.

"I set a monster and a facedown for my turn" said Himura as Aihara began to draw for his turn.

"During my standby phase, as I already explained, my monster destroys one of your monsters so to not risk it say goodbye to your set" Himura looked calm even as his set monster was destroyed "Now he gets to attack so I win."

Himura merely pressed a button on his duel disk and looked calm as he said "Not exactly" before he and his monster were enveloped in light.

"It's over" declared Aihara preparing to leave only to watch in shock as Himura emerged from the smoke still in the game.

_(H: 500)_

"What?!" exclaimed Aihara in disbelief "how did you survive?"

"Simple really, I just used my Gift of the Mystical Elf before your attack, since there were two monsters on the field; I gained 600 life points, more than enough to survive"

Aihara growled at this event "you can go"

Himura drew his card and immediately played it "I use Card of Sanctity, so we both get to draw till we have six cards in our hands."

Both duelists quickly replenished their hands and a smile formed on Himura's face "Now let me show you how I got my title, first I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain 1000 points"

He was covered in a green aura.

_(H: 1500)_

"Next I play Painful Choice so I get to show you five cards from my deck, you pick one and it goes to my hand, the rest get sent to the graveyard" five cards appeared over his head, they were Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600), two copies of Archfiend General (2100/800), Mist Archfiend (2400/0), and Graceful Charity.

"You can keep the Dark Ruler" he said pointing at the card.

"Very well" he took the card and placed the others into his graveyard "Next I remove from my graveyard three dark fiend monsters from the game together with one of my light fairies to summon a link between, you could say, angels and demons"

A dark portal appeared in the field as Himura took the four cards from his graveyard and placed them in his pocket, out of the darkness emerged a demonic creature that had mostly grey skin and black armor covered in spikes, it had a pair of black demon wings on its back and its head was mostly covered by a helmet but allowed a horned skull to be seen (2400/1500)

"Meet Sky Scourge Norleras, and now to activate his effect I pay one thousand life points, and all cards on the field and our hands are sent to the graveyard" darkness covered Himura as Norleras gave a powerful roar and the darkness spread through the field.

_(H: 500)_

As soon as the darkness disappeared the field and their hands were no more but Himura went for his deck and drew a card "after this happens I get to draw a card"

Aihara waited, worried whether he could survive the turn "I'll finish you, but let me tell you professor Aihara, that the duel was a pleasure but I got the job, sorry but you lose, I summon The Agent of Creation- Venus (1600/0) and she attacks for the win"

A female angel surrounded by three orbs appeared and sent a beam of light towards Aihara who grunted as he was hit.

_(A: 0)_

Principal Kunisaki walked onto the arena; once again he had the microphone in his hand, "The winner and new head of Ra yellow, Professor Uryuu Himura!"

The stadium went into cheers as the doors began to open and a new head for the yellow dorm was chosen.

* * *

Author's notes: Well there you have it, a new professor, Aihara's real deck was seen and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review, remember, suggestions, criticism or just opinions are welcome, I hope the story is enjoyable, so pleas R&R. 


	6. He's revealed!

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: Enjoy, here is chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****He's revealed; the Kaiser's test!**

* * *

The night was dark, and it was close to midnight, while most people were asleep in the male Obelisk Blue dorm a light could be seen on the windows, inside one of the rooms of the top floor of the building a student in blue observed something in the table in front of him…

"Okay so the loser buys the rest pizza" a tall obelisk student… err, sorry wrong room.

* * *

Okay so now in the correct room a boy observed the cards in front of him. He was deep in thought as he remembered the events of a few days ago.

'_The duel was interrupted to soon and I couldn't get a good glimpse of his skill but…' _he thought as he began to move his gaze through the cards _'no choice I guess if I want to see his real ability I will have to face him myself'_

He got up from where he was sitting and began walking towards his PDA, as he reached to grab it he saw the clock next to him and then ceased his movement, his challenge could be issued in the morning but for the moment the obelisk student decided he would go to sleep.

* * *

Shin groaned as he, Hikaru and Akira walked out of the classroom; their eyes and expression were the cause of confusion to many students who saw them except for those who had already had a class with Professor Himura, a great duelist he was but for a teacher well, he knew what he taught like the back of his hand and gave classes that were as lively as a body that has been dead for the past hundred years.

They kept on walking through the aisle as they approached their next class when all of a sudden Shin's PDA began to beep making him wake from his trance of boredom and look towards the small machine…

Unfortunately this distraction caused him to run straight into a wall.

"Are you okay?" asked Akira as she helped Shin up from the floor.

"Yeah" said Shin as he remembered what had gotten his attention and took the PDA from his pocket.

' read on the machine as Shin checked the signal.

"A message?" asked Hikaru as he went over to the other two "from who is it?"

"Don't know, all it says is to be at the obelisk Arena tonight at ten o clock sharp and to take my duel disk and deck with me" responded Shin as he pocketed the machine after having read the message.

At this exact moment the bell rung and all three duelists ran towards their next class.

* * *

Later during that same day Hikaru, Shin and Akira were walking towards the Obelisk Blue arena for the challenge that had been issued towards Shin.

"So, why isn't Kaito coming?" asked Akira as she joined them near the lake.

"Well, you see…" began Shin.

* * *

_Earlier that day after classes had finished Hikaru and Shin arrived at their dorm room._

"_Who do you think sent you that challenge?" asked Hikaru as he saw Shin give him a calm smile to the question._

"_Don't know but we'll find out later today" he said as they walked through the aisle._

"_Aren't you even a bit worried?" asked Hikaru as they reached the door._

"_No" replied Shin as he opened the door, inside the room Kaito was reading a book while he lay on his bed "Hey Kaito, I got a duel later today, want to come with us?" Asked Shin as they entered._

_Kaito looked up from his book for a moment before shaking his head "sorry but I've got something to do later so I wont be able to go"_

* * *

"…and that's what happened" he concluded as they approached the main building.

"I see" said Akira.

Hikaru who had been quiet this whole time decided to voice his objection one last time "are you sure of this? We don't know who is waiting for us in that arena or even if it wasn't just a prank."

The white haired girl calmly looked at him "well I guess we get to see soon who our mysterious challenger is…"

"…and I doubt it's a joke, beyond that, it's too late to turn back now" concluded Shin for her as they entered the arena.

As they entered they managed to see that someone was already on the arena shuffling his deck, the man had a white and blue uniform and black hair, at seeing him the three gasped in recognition of the challenger…

"Yasuhiko?" asked Shin in surprise at seeing the older student there ready for the duel.

Yasuhiko turned towards his watch and smiled "not a minute late, so tell me Shin will you accept my challenge?"

"I've never turned back from a challenge, but why all the secrecy just to duel me?" asked Shin as he got onto the platform and began to shuffle his deck.

"I've got my reason but for the moment…" he began as he drew five cards.

"Yeah, I guess the explanation can wait…" Shin said in response as he too drew five cards from his deck.

As Hikaru and Akira went to seat down, both Shin's and Yasuhiko's duel disks unfolded.

_(Y: 4000)_

_(S: 4000)_

"Duel!" they yelled in unison.

"I hope you don't mind if…" began Yasuhiko as he moved his hand towards his deck only to be cut off as another student in blue entered the arena.

"So it was true, the Kaiser is dueling!" he exclaimed in a louder voice than necessary.

At the statement Shin turned towards Yasuhiko "Wait you're the school's Kaiser, the strongest in the school?" both Shin and Hikaru asked in amazement, Akira merely turned towards the boy that had entered the arena and gave an unnoticed sigh.

"Yes I'm the Kaiser, but I would like to ask, who, are you?" said Yasuhiko to the boy.

Calmly brushing off a lock of hair from his face the boy turned towards the Kaiser with his brown eyes as his spiked black and blue hair swayed to an inexistent wind, he raised his arm to point towards the Kaiser causing Akira to slap her face in embarrassment.

'_There he goes again'_ she thought.

"Who am I you ask? I'm who brings out fear in his enemies, I'm the strongest fighter you'll ever find, I'm…"

"An idiot" Akira bluntly cut him off in the middle of his speech and he fell to the ground in shock "Kira, you definitely haven't changed"

As the boy named Kira recovered from the fall he turned towards Akira and groaned "Akira? My information didn't say that my cousin would be here" he said to himself except he said it too loud and caused all other students in the arena to turn towards the white haired girl.

"This guy is your cousin?" asked Shin.

"Unfortunately yeah" replied Akira with a sigh.

Yasuhiko coughed to get everyone's attention "ignoring the crazy guy that just entered I would like to get on with the duel" he said as he drew his sixth card.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Kira yelled only to get knocked out by a duel disk that was thrown by Akira, the others just sweat-dropped at this.

"To start with I'll play one facedown and a monster on defense" shaking off the past few events Yasuhiko made his move "Your turn"

Shin drew his card and quickly placed one of them in his duel disk "I'll start off with a familiar face, so say hello to Iron Fist Berserker (1800/1400) of course he brings out his weapon of choice" a card spat out of his deck and the familiar equip appeared on the berserker's fists "Berserker Fist- Unbreakable Iron (2300/1400)!"

"at this moment I activate my trap card" Yasuhiko's facedown flipped up "with Spirit Barrier, so long as I have monsters out I get no battle damage"

"So you anticipated my move huh?" said Shin as he pointed towards the set monster "no matter, Iron Fist still attacks!"

The berserker rushed and punched through the set monster which was a weird creature that looked like a wall made of bone and flesh and had a face in its center (1000/1850).

"Maybe you take no damage but at least I get to draw a card" Shin reached for his deck but as he drew a card his face turned to shock when his monster disappeared from the field and the gauntlets he wore shattered "what happened?"

"Simple the creature you destroyed was Wall of Illusion, and regardless of the results any monster it battles is sent back to its owner's hand" answered Yasuhiko.

"Fine I'll just place one card facedown and let you go" said Shin obviously annoyed that he was left practically defenseless.

Yasuhiko drew his card and calmly made his move "I set one card facedown and summon Illusion Archer (1500/1500) in attack mode" a semitransparent man wearing iron armor and holding onto an old looking bow appeared in a flash of light "and now his ability activates, once per turn I can send one spell or trap back to its owner's hand"

"What?!" asked Shin as his card disappeared in a flash of light and he was holding one more card in his hand.

"Now attack!" As the order was given the archer took aim and fired a transparent arrow towards Shin.

_(S: 2500)_

"Good shot…" said Shin as he recovered from the attack.

"Thanks" replied Yasuhiko as he slid a card into his duel disk.

Seeing as his opponent wasn't doing anything else Shin drew his card "first I play Mystical Space Typhoon to deal with your facedown and then I bring Iron Fist back out (1800/1400)"

"No weapon this time?" questioned the older student as the berserker reappeared and gave him a glare.

"No, he can't retrieve his weapon from the graveyard and I don't have any other copies of his equip in my deck" explained Shin as he pointed towards the archer "and while you're safe from damage, I can still attack!"

Iron Fist ran towards the archer and destroyed him with a punch, Shin drew a card and quickly took two of the cards in his hand "two face downs and I end"

Yasuhiko drew his card and eyed it for a moment before placing it on the duel disk "a monster on defense and then…" the tray for the field spell opened on his duel disk as he placed a card in it "I guess this field spell will work"

Shin was forced to cover his eyes as a bright light engulfed the field, when he opened them he noticed that not only was there a giant map below them but most of the room seemed to be semitransparent.

"Welcome, Shin to the Ancient Land of Illusions" said Yasuhiko as he motioned for him to go.

Drawing his card Shin immediately placed it on the duel disk as a card spat out from his deck "Hope that you have no problem with Heal Berserker (1000/1000) and Berserker Bow- Eterna Vitalita" Shin mentioned as the girl wearing a green robe appeared on his field and drew out her weapon "Iron Fist Attack!"

The berserker ran towards the set creature and punched through it making it appear as a weird looking golden jar with eyes, parts of it were almost invisible and it seemed to smile as it was destroyed.

"Thanks that was my Illusion Jar (0/0) …" began Yasuhiko as he placed the card he was holding on his deck and began to shuffle, Shin grimaced but was confused at the same time "when flipped up my jar forces us to shuffle our hands into our decks…" Shin did as he was told and placed his deck into position once more "now we draw two cards"

As both duelists did so Shin reached to draw the card he was allowed to draw by his berserker's effect and at the same time Yasuhiko removed the Illusion Jar from his graveyard "Now I know your monster lets you draw another card but my jar will help in such a case, you see if you draw cards outside of your draw phase while it's in the graveyard I can remove it and draw till I have six cards"

"That may be but now you're wide open so Heal Berserker attack!" at Shin's order the female berserker sent a green arrow to hit Yasuhiko.

_(Y: 3000)_

"And don't forget, any damage she makes I recover" said Shin as he was covered in a green aura.

_(S: 3500)_

"Your turn" said Shin but as soon as he ended his turn Heal Berserker banished from the field leaving her bow to shatter "Okay what happened?" he asked seeing the card had returned to his hand.

"My, field spell, at the end of the turn, any monster that inflicts battle damage gets returned to its owner's hand" Yasuhiko explained as he drew a card "also I can bring back a monster from my graveyard with illusion or mirage in its name"

Shin grimaced as he saw the Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) reappear to protect Yasuhiko "but of course…" the Kaiser continued "it loses its effect if summoned this way"

Shin gave a sigh of relief as Yasuhiko placed a card facedown and motioned for him to go.

"I summon Torrent Berserker (1900/1000) and with him comes a weapon called Berserker Spear- Droplet Curse" a warrior wearing sea green armor appeared on his field and an ornate blue spear appeared on the warrior's hands "and he goes for your wall!"

"Not so fast!" Yasuhiko's set card flipped and a forest appeared on the map behind both duelists, the spear collided with its target but when Shin turned to see the destroyed monster shattering but he saw the forest around them shatter instead as the spear passed through the trap card.

"What the…?"

"My Mirage Forest trap card can only activate when Ancient Land of Illusions is out, it's a continuous trap that would normally allow both of us to sacrifice a spell or trap to save our monsters from destruction, I obviously sacrificed it for the effect" Yasuhiko explained as he placed the card into the graveyard slot.

"Fine, make your move" Shin declared the end of his turn.

Yasuhiko drew his card and the form of Illusion Archer quickly reappeared on his field (1500/ 1500) "First I'll bring back my Illusion Archer from the graveyard, but relax he won't be around for long" Both the wall and the archer disappeared in light and were replaced by a tall man wearing armor similar to the archer's and holding onto two swords (2500/2000) "Meet my Illusion Swordsman, and by dropping one card into my graveyard…" A light blast came from the swordsman's blades making Torrent Berserker disappear and his weapon shatter "he returns a monster back to the hand, now, he attacks your Iron Fist!"

"Don't think so!" Shin pressed a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flipped face up, the swordsman slashed through the brown haired berserker…

Who just endured the hit and walked back onto the field "sorry but Never-Ending Battle says my berserker stays, though damage still applies…"

_(S: 2800)_

"On a good note, since your swordsman did damage he returns to your hand!" Shin said while smiling.

Yasuhiko smiled, a smile that caused Shin to worry "not really, I'll equip him with The Illusion Never Ends, a monster equipped with this card can't be sent back to my hand, next I'll place two facedown cards and end"

Shin drew his card and smiled "I'll bring out a Berserker that hasn't been used in a while, Go Chaos Berserker! (1500/1500)" The purple haired man appeared on Shin's field and quickly brought out a black and white bow "and he brings Berserker Bow- Dimension Breaker with him, and by discarding one hand and forfeiting my battle phase for the turn…"

Shin discarded one card from his hand and the berserker took aim at the swordsman, an arrow made of light and darkness was shot by his bow and in a flash of light the Illusion Swordsman was no more.

"His bow shall remove one of your monsters from play, your turn" Shin gestured for Yasuhiko to take his turn.

"Good move, but not good enough, I play a spell card called Illusion Birth" a card depicting various transparent forms emerging from the ground appeared in front of Yasuhiko who began to draw cards "This card lets me draw till I get to a monster at which point it is discarded and the rest of the cards go back to my deck in the order they were"

A the sixth card he had drawn Yasuhiko stopped, smiled and deposited the card into his graveyard, afterwards he placed the rest of the cards back onto the deck "I discarded a second copy of Illusion Archer, next five Born Illusion Tokens get called to my field, their attack and defense is equal to the discarded monster's level times 100" many transparent orbs appeared in front of the Kaiser (400/400) "This tokens can't attack and they will be destroyed in a amount of turns equal to the discarded monster's level"

"Then what use are they?" asked Shin confused and gave a glance at the sidelines where Hikaru and Akira were equally confused, and Kira had no expression on his face though that was because he remained knocked out.

"You'll see, I activate my facedown trap Solar Ray, so it seems this duel shall draw to a close, for every light monster on my field my trap deals you 600 points of damage, all of my tokens are of the light attribute so…"

Shin grimaced as he was covered in light "so I take 3000 life points in damage and lose" a sigh escaped his lips as his points were reduced but still he managed to smile.

_(S: 0)_

Yasuhiko went towards Shin and offered him a hand "it was a good duel Shin"

"Yeah, same thing Yasuhiko" Shin shook Yasuhiko's hand and both together with Akira and Hikaru left the Arena, two things went unnoticed one, Kira remained on the ground unconscious and the second was a shadowed form watching from a corner of the room, a smile coursed through the figure's lips "Seems you're ready for the next test, my old friend…" and banished without another word.

* * *

Author's notes: hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. 


	7. Fighting Spirit of the strong

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: So here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Fighting Spirit of the Strong**

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a calm day like this to pass the time outdoors" said Shin with a sigh "so, either of you mind telling me why we're here?"

He looked back towards Hikaru and Akira, both of whom were smiling like maniacs, something that confused him seeing as they were in front of the library.

"You guys really like books, don't you?" he asked them hoping he would receive a response.

"Kind of, but not my reason to be here" said Hikaru as his smile turned into a sadistic grin.

"I enjoy reading but…"calmly said Akira taking a deep breath before continuing "there is a test soon, a history test, so…"

Shin waited for an answer but he was actually waiting for a confirmation, he had managed to piece the information together and his face had turned pale, as humiliating as it was Shin was afraid of History, he didn't fear it for a reason people would understand, he just didn't enjoy the concept of History be it dueling or otherwise as it would make him think about the past… a past he preferred not to think about.

He was about to try and run when a hand was placed on his shoulder "I hope you're not going to try and run away, because this is your new challenge, also it would be rude of you seeing as we are spending time to help you study and we rented a spare room in the library"

Shin turned towards the speaker only to see Yasuhiko behind him, Shin surrendered, having the illusion duelist as part of this meant he couldn't escape, after all he didn't want to have the strongest duelist in the island thinking of him as a coward.

As they entered the aisle that would take them to the rented area Hikaru remained outside and prepared to close the door, "I'll stay here to make sure that no one tries to interrupt this study cession."

* * *

At that same time on a different part of the island a Red student was being hit by a student from the Obelisk dorm.

"Hope this teaches you not to mess with the elite you pathetic red" said the Obelisk readying himself to deliver another punch to the younger student, however as he had almost hit the red student more, his hand was stopped. The student turned to the side to see who had tried to stop him but his face turned to surprise when he saw the student that had stopped him "Hiroshi! I know you're a new student but couldn't you at least act like a blue and not help this weakl…"

He was forced to stop as a fist collided with his jaw and sent him to the ground moaning in pain "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" the younger student in blue commanded as he lowered his fist "oh and two things, one I already told you not to call me by my last name, for you it's Kira, and second if you try to hurt my followers again you'll find yourself in serious pain; understood?"

The older blue student got up from the floor and glared at Kira who ignored it "I don't care what you say, if you're going to act as you are now maybe you shouldn't be in Obelisk Blue, after all we are the strongest in the island, and the weak are here to serve us."

"Give it a rest, you've really gotten the wrong idea, so listen well, the strong don't rule the weak, the strong are only strong because the weak support them, and the duty of the strong is to protect the weak" said Kira as he returned the stare.

The older student just began to laugh as brought out his duel disk "if that's what you think then you're just as weak as this lowly Osiris, I'll tell you what, we duel and when I win you take your ideals and move to the red dorm"

Kira looked back at the Red student, who at the moment had gotten up from the floor, with just one look the Red student understood and left Kira to duel as he went back to the red dorm.

Quickly Kira took out his duel disk and stared at the blue in front of him "Very well but if I win you leave the blue dorm and leave my followers alone"

The older student drew his cards before staring at his opponent "Sure, it's not like you're going to win or anything…"

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

* * *

An explosion rocked the area as the older student in blue landed on his knees and turned to stare towards Kira "This…this is impossible; how could you… win? You must have cheated!"

_(O: 0)_

"Humph, I won because at difference from you…" said Kira as he pointed a finger towards his defeated opponent "I truly am strong! Oh, and I hope you remember our deal"

_(K: 4000)_

"Like hell I will!" said the older student as he glared towards Kira "I'll just talk to the principal, get a little money here and there, and you'll be on your way ho…"

For the second time he was forced to stop though this time he stopped as a burst of light covered both his and Kira's eyes, when it was over the student seemed to be in a trance "I think I will accept our deal" he said without emotion and walked away.

Kira was confused, and it only got worse when a cloaked man stepped out from behind the trees, his black cloak covered his entire body and most of his head allowing only his eyes and nose to be seen "You don't have the power to protect everyone that easily do you?"

"Who are you?" asked Kira demanding for an answer "and what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, as for my name… call me…" said the man as he walked towards Kira closing his eyes for a moment "Kagami"

* * *

Hikaru yawned as he eyed his deck, though Shin, Akira and Yasuhiko had been in the study room for only a few minutes but he was bored, he had already begun to check the cards in his deck, though for no real purpose, he just needed something to do to pass the time.

Unknown to Hikaru, Kira had just entered the library at the moment, he seemed to be looking for something and his eyes seemed to light up when he saw Hikaru "Hey, Hikaru right?"

At hearing the voice Hikaru turned to see Kira "Yes, and you're Kira, Akira's cousin, what do you want?"

"I know you're friends with Shin, so I was hoping you could tell me where to find him?" said Kira calmly.

"He's in the study room through that door, but he's busy at the…" no even waiting for Hikaru to finish speaking Kira walked towards the door but was stopped by Hikaru "I said he is busy at the moment so you'll have to wait!"

"I don't have time for this" murmured Kira to himself, he immediately got out his duel disk and glared towards Hikaru "seeing as you won't let me pass, I challenge you to a duel, you win I leave, you lose I go through, do you accept?"

"Well it will at least take care of the boredom, so yeah you're on!" said Hikaru as he quickly placed his duel disk on his arm and began to shuffle his deck.

_(H: 4000)_

"Good" said Kira as he drew his initial hand of five at the same time as Hikaru who had finished shuffling his deck.

_(K: 4000)_

"First turn goes to me!" declared Kira as he drew his sixth card, he looked it over once before smiling "Perfect, I play one card facedown and summon Command Knight (1200/1900) and she comes in handy seeing as all of my warriors gain an extra four hundred attack (1600/1900)" a female knight in red armor rose on Kira's field and was quickly covered by a red aura "take your turn"

Hikaru drew and looked over his hand _'an interesting move but I think I can beat it'_ he took a card from his hand and placed it on the duel disk "To begin I summon Grave Protector in defense" a weird creature rose from the ground, it was made of flesh and had many mouths around its body but had no eyes (0/2000) "You'll see its effect soon, but for the moment I play a field spell"

As Hikaru inserted the card into its corresponding slot the field changed into a destroyed area made of stones, in its center was a small hill made of ice with a golden border near its top "Cheery" said Kira as he looked around.

"Glad you like it, because Dungeon of the Gladial Beast- Colosseum won't be going anywhere anytime soon, and now let me show you your mistake" retorted Hikaru as he took a card from his hand and placed it into a spell or trap slot "Hail the Emperor is a spell card that allows me to special summon a Gladial Beast from my deck, so I'll bring out Gladial Beast Dichaeri (1600/1200)"

A humanoid ox appeared on Hikaru's side of the field wearing metallic armor with various floating disks behind it, the moment he landed on the field the many rocks began to glow faintly, at the same time Dichaeri also began to glow (1700/1300).

"Whenever a monster is special summoned from the deck, by either player, my field gets a counter" explained Hikaru "and each counter makes my Gladial Beasts stronger by 100 attack and defense points, so Dichaeri destroy his knight!"

Kira smirked as he pressed a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flipped face up "You fell for it! My trap Protect Your Followers, shall spell doom for your beast!"

As the ox had prepared to punch and destroy the knight a young man appeared in front of the beast (1400/1000), no sooner had the black haired man wearing black pants and a black jacket appeared that he was covered in a red aura coming from the knight (1800/1000). The man stopped the beast's punch with one hand and returned the punch with his other hand destroying it.

_(H: 3900)_

"Protect Your Followers is a trap card that can only activate when you attack a level 4 or lower Warrior type monster on my field" Kira pointed towards his Command Knight "and it allows to special summon from my hand or deck a monster known as Fearless Boss" he pointed towards the young man on his field "and redirect the attack to him, obviously I summoned him from my hand and he is a warrior, so he was stronger than your monster"

Hikaru grunted as he recovered from the shock and merely nodded to indicate he had heard the explanation "I wasn't planning for this to be revealed this way, but so long as Grave Protector is out on the field monsters destroyed by battle are reshuffled into our decks instead of sent to the graveyard" he placed his monster onto his deck and began to shuffle "That's it for my turn"

Kira drew his card and immediately began to pace through his hand, giving a sigh and merely placing one card onto the spell and trap slots "I can't do a thing about your Protector so I'll place one facedown and call it quits for now."

Hikaru drew his card and quickly placed it on his Duel Disk "I set a monster and finish"

As he drew his card Kira began to smile "I think we need some action, so I play The Allied Forces, and it gives each warrior on my field two-hundred attack points for each warrior or spell caster on my field" as soon as the card materialized on his field both Command Knight and Fearless Boss began to glow with a blue light (C.K (2000/1900) F.B. (2200/1000)) "So now Fearless Boss, wipe out Grave Protector!"

As soon as the command was given Fearless Boss rushed over to Hikaru's side and delivered a punch to the Grave Protector, this caused the weird creature to shatter into pieces.

"And now Command Knight, if you'd be so kind..." the knight ran and slashed the facedown but was surprised as the card revealed itself to be a huge humanoid rhinoceros wearing full body armor with various spinning disks around it (700/2100), at the same time it began to glow just like the field (800/2200), the knight returned to Kira's side, disappointed that she hadn't destroyed the monster.

_(K: 3800)_

"Sorry but your knight is too weak to beat Gladial Beast Hoplomos" said Hikaru as Kira prepared to indicate the end of his turn "Now, before the end of your turn comes the end of the battle phase, and seeing as Hoplomos was attacked and thus battled, I get to replace him!"

The rhinoceros disappeared in a flash of light as Hikaru placed it in his deck and picked a different card. All the while Kira grimaced realizing Hikaru's Gladial Beasts would get stronger. Having selected the card he wanted, Hikaru shuffled his deck and placed it back in position as he placed the card on the disk.

"My choice is Gladial Beast Spartychus (2200/600)" a humanoid dinosaur holding onto an axe appeared where Hoplomos used to stand and was quickly enveloped in light, this time a bit stronger (2400/800) "Not only does my field get another counter, but if Spartychus is special summoned I get to add one Armaments of the Gladial Beasts spell card to my hand" A card spat out from his deck and he added to his hand "Now Spartychus will destroy your Fearless Boss!"

As the Gladial Beast began its charge Kira merely smiled "shows how much YOU know..." he muttered to himself as the beast hit Fearless Boss with its axe, for a moment it seemed that it would destroy the boss, but he just took the weapon with one arm and threw the beast back to Hikaru's side.

_(K: 3600)_

"Sorry, but so long as I have one more warrior type monster than Fearless Boss, he gets to stick around even when fighting a stronger monster" explained Kira as both him and Fearless Boss gave a cocky smirk.

Taking one card from his hand Hikaru calmly placed it onto his duel disk "I equip Spartychus with Armaments of the Gladial Beast- Manica, and pass it on to you" a pink piece of armor covered one of the lizard's arms though no other change seemed to take place.

Kira drew and smiled as he saw his drawn card "I begin with Pot of Greed, to draw two cards" as a green smiling jar appeared on Kira's field he quickly took the two top cards from his deck and added them to his hand "I place one facedown card and play a spell that I think will aid us both…" as Kira slid the card into his duel disk a holographic representation of the card appeared next to him. It showed a Troop Commander (1200/400) staring at a sack of gold on one side and a group of soldiers on another side "Chance to Re-supply, first we both choose to pay or not 1000 life points, I'll pay how bout you?"

_(K: 2600)_

"Well it seems it will help so sure I'll pay" answered Hikaru, though still weary of the card's effect.

_(H:__ 2900)_

"Great, now we each choose to either draw two cards or add two level four or lower monsters to our hand" As Kira explained the cards effect two cards were spat from his deck and he began to reshuffle "I choose to add two monsters"

Hikaru wasted no time in drawing cards from his deck "I'll take the draw if you don't mind"

"Sure, but for now I'll bring out Troop Commander (1200/400) and when he comes out a new monster can join the field as well, so say hi to Loyal Follower (1000/100)" a blonde man wearing armor and holding onto two swords ran into the field and he was followed by a young boy with black hair and various knives in his hands, both monsters turned to face the boss with looks of respect in their eyes.

"And now I'll play Dual Summon, so say hello to a second Command Knight (1200/1900), but wait! First off, both my Command Knights give each warrior an added 400 attack" the red aura over each warrior intensified as the red armored Knight rose to the field (C.K(2000/1900)x2, F.B (2200/1000), T.C(2000/400), L.F.(1800/100)) "Next my Allied Forces, seeing as I have Five warrior types on my field gives each of my monsters a thousand extra attack points, and also Loyal Follower gives all warriors an extra 200 points" Immediately all five monsters were covered in a pair of intense blue auras ( C.K(3200/1900)x2, F.B.(3400/1000), T.C(3200/400), L.F(3000/100))

Hikaru's eyes widened at seeing such a powerful army of warrior type monsters in front of him, he turned to stare at his hand and had to make an effort not to smile, though nervously, at the sight of one card in his hand.

"It's over, witness the power of my monsters, together they can't be beat, so now…" he pointed towards Spartychus "I'll let my first Command Knight lead the attack!"

The female knight raised her sword in the air as she charged towards the dinosaur on Hikaru's field; she brought her weapon down… only for it to be blocked by the armor on the beast's arm.

_(H: 2100)_

"Armaments of the Gladial Beasts- Manica may save my monster from being destroyed, but overflow damage still goes through" explained Hikaru as he sighed.

"That's just fine, Fearless Boss, he's all yours" Kira allowed the monster to attack, Fearless Boss quickly punched the beast in the face and turned back towards his master's field.

_(H: 1100)_

"Command Knight #2 your turn!" said Kira without noticing Hikaru's smile.

'_It's time'_ he thought "Not so fast! I discard this card and…" Taking one card from his hand Hikaru deposited into the graveyard.

"A Kuriboh maybe?" muttered Kira "what are you thinking?"

"To put it simply I'm hoping for a miracle" stated the Ra student as calmly as if it was the most normal thing and he wasn't in risk of losing the duel.

With a confused stare, Kira did the most sensible thing "What the Hell, are you talking about?"

"It's my spell, Hoping for a Miracle, it can only be activated by discarding it from my hand when I have less than 2000 life points, which I do, and now…" he placed his fingers on his deck as if preparing to draw "I pick cards from my deck till I get to a spell or trap, at that point all other picked up cards are discarded and I play the card, if the activation time is wrong, I place it facedown and win 1000 life points, if it's right, it activates and I lose half my life points. So here goes nothing!"

Kira watched nervously as Hikaru began to take cards from his deck, he eventually stopped after picking up six cards. Dropping five of them into the graveyard he placed the last card into the duel disk as he gave a sigh of relief. The knight rushed towards his field only to be stopped by a barrier as Hikaru was covered in a red aura.

_(H: 550)_

"I'm guessing Negate Attack?" said Kira; the annoyance in his voice was easy enough to spot.

"Of course" answered Hikaru.

Not even saying a word Kira motioned for Hikaru to take his turn.

Hikaru smiled as he saw the card he had drawn "First I play Lightning Vortex so I drop one card from my hand and All your face up monsters say good bye" Lightning began to fall destroying most of the monsters on Kira's field, a curtain of smoke rose, and once it cleared Hikaru was shocked to see Fearless Boss still standing, though weakened (1600/1000), giving him the darkest glare possible "How is he still around?"

"Simple, he has a different effect depending of how many monsters are on the field with him, if it's one he can't be destroyed in battle, four monsters mean your spells and traps hold no effect on him" explained Kira, a dark glare also forming on his face.

"So angry that I destroyed your monsters, well you might want to close your eyes for this one" he placed a card on his field and a humanoid Ox appeared on the field "I summon Gladial Beast Dichaeri (1600/1200) plus his bonus (1800/1400), now I send both back to my deck" Spartychus and Dichaeri disappeared, however instead of the lights flying back to the deck they began to merge "Let me explain, there are two fusions for the Gladial Beasts, each requires a specific beast and a certain amount of Gladial Beasts to be sent back to the deck, this one requires Spartychus and one more beast"

As the lights dimmed, the figure revealed itself to be Spartychus, only wearing more High tech armor and holding onto a laser Halberd instead of its regular axe (2600/1500) he was quickly covered in the light of Colosseum (2800/1700).

"Say hello to Gladial Beast Geordias. Now Destroy Fearless Boss!" As Hikaru gave the order Geordias flew towards Fearless Boss ready to destroy him.

"I'm not out yet, Go Spirit Barrier!" as the beast Hit the boss, the shock wave was absorbed by a glowing shield "so long as its active I take no battle damage so long as I have monsters out."

"Maybe, but you no longer have monsters on the field and since he destroyed your monster you take 1500 points of damage by my beast's effect" A light blast hit Kira, who had been covered by smoke after the barrier had appeared.

_(K: 1100)_

As the smoke cleared Kira was there standing, but much to Hikaru's surprise so was Fearless Boss "I'd say you fell for my trap, and it will make sure you pay for destroying my monsters, go Boss's Farewell!"

Hikaru was confused as he saw the boss walk towards the centre of the field, the card itself showed Fearless Boss surrounded by enemies, he was bruised and bleeding but he seemed to have a determined look on his face as he held a detonator in his right hand.

"Boss's Farewell can only be activated if you destroyed Fearless Boss as a result of battle and he is sent to the graveyard, I immediately remove him from my graveyard and from play, also I can't normal summon my next turn, however, in exchange…" Fearless Boss held a small detonator for Hikaru to see "…everything on our fields and hands is sent to the graveyard!" Fearless Boss pressed the detonator; the whole field was covered in an explosion leaving both players' hands and fields empty.

Seeing as Hikaru had no more plays to make Kira drew, he immediately held up the card for Hikaru to see "I play Treasure from Heaven, so we both draw till we have six cards in our hands" both players drew six cards from their respective decks, Kira wasted no time in taking one of the cards and playing it "It's over! I play Return of the Boss, this card requires for my field to have no monsters, also Fearless Boss must have been sent to the graveyard by battle and must have been removed from play by a card of mine, as the last requirement I remove four warrior monsters in my graveyard from play."

A torrent of energy covered Kira's field "I could have finished you in another way, but I won't tolerate anyone who destroys my monsters and neither will the Boss! We both have something in common…" the torrent began to calm down as a figure walked out from it "our followers are our top priority to protect, so now…" Hikaru took a moment to see the new figure, it was similar to Fearless Boss only he looked older "a man so strong he no longer is merely fearless, now he is a legend…" the man stopped and glared at Hikaru (2000/0) "Legendary Boss! I won't go through his effects for you, it would be a moot point anyway, Boss, teach him some respect, Strength of Legend; Ultimate Right Fist Punch!"

Nodding once the Legendary Boss disappeared from Kira's Field, when he reappeared he delivered a powerful punch to Hikaru's gut with his right fist, the blow knocked Hikaru unconscious.

_(H: 0)_

* * *

Shin with the help of Yasuhiko and Akira was studying inside the rented room, suddenly the doors burst open, they turned to see what the problem was only to see…

"Shinichi Kurokawa, I challenge you right here and now to a duel!" demanded Kira as lifted his duel disk.

* * *

Author's notes: Okay two things one I hope you enjoyed the chapter, two I'll be changing to the Japanese terms when it comes to the cards, similar to how I did with two of the cards in this chapter (Troop Commander/Marauding Captain and Treasure from Heaven/Card of sanctity) I hope you don't mind, if you do please tell me so in a review, if not I shall proceed to edit the past chapters as well. 


	8. Warrior's spirit

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's Notes: Here it is, Chapter 8. Sorry about the dilay, I was busy for the past couple weeks and was working on it when I had the time. Anyway here it is and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Warrior's spirit. Shin vs. Kira**_

* * *

_

_Shin with the help of Yasuhiko and Akira was studying inside the rented room, suddenly the doors burst open, they turned to see what the problem was only to see…_

"_Shinichi Kurokawa, I challenge you right here and now to a duel!" demanded Kira as lifted his duel disk._

"I've said it before and I'll say it again I never back down from a challenge" responded Shin as he went for his deck and duel disk "Plus anything beats studying History"

Shin's statement made both Akira and Yasuhiko develop a twitch in their right eye, but it didn't last long… it soon grew to the whole body as Shin continued "Plus they seem to enjoy torturing me through it"

Akira took her duel disk with the intent of hitting her cousin with it, she was surprised as Yasuhiko stepped in front of her and calmly looked at the situation "Very well, Shin you can duel him, but as soon as it's over we're going back to studying, also if you win, we will cut the study time to one hour, lose and well... I'll leave that to your imagination"

Shin shivered, the Kaiser had said this calmly and it made it clear that he wasn't offering the deal, nor was he asking permission to enforce it, he was merely stating it, and there was no backing out of it or the duel now.

"Very well" said Shin as he began to shuffle his deck "Let's begin"

As Shin was about to turn on his duel disk Kira put a hand up signaling for him to stop "not here, we will duel in the forest"

"Why not here?" Shin was confused at this.

Kira began to laugh nervously "well, the librarian doesn't like when people duel in the library and I think she'll kill me if I try to duel here again, especially after I accidentally made a bookshelf fall onto the floor and scatter many books."

Taking a moment to sweat drop all three followed Kira into the forest, none of them noticing neither Hikaru who was unconscious on the floor, nor the shadowed form that was following them.

* * *

The many trees in the forest seemed livelier today as Shin and Kira began to shuffle their decks. From the sidelines Akira gave an exasperated sigh as she gave a disapproving glare towards her cousin, Yasuhiko merely observed the situation without any sort of emotion, and unnoticed by any of the people in the clearing, Kagami's black cloaked figure sat in the branch of a nearby tree as his eyes calmly surveyed the situation.

'_Everything is going according to plan'_ Kagami's gaze turned to look at Shin as he placed his deck into place _'now let's see if you have what it takes to pass this test, my old friend.'_

"I hope you're ready…" said Shin as he drew five cards "because I'm not backing down"

_(S: 4000)_

"Ready? I made the challenge, of course I'm ready" answered back Kira as he drew five cards and immediately a sixth card "oh and don't bother arguing, I'll take the first turn"

_(K: 4000)_

"I guess I have to start slow" a disappointed look covered his face "a monster on defense, no more, no less" Shin began to draw as a brown backed card appeared on Kira's field.

Akira eyed the field, even if she preferred that the study Session would continue that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy a good duel, she was confused at seeing Shin, for a moment a sad and guilty look crossed the blue haired duelist's face as he saw two cards in his hand.

'_Damn, only two monsters in this hand and it had to be this two'_ he took one of the cards _'sorry, I'd prefer not to send you out there, but right now I have no choice'_ he placed the card he took onto the duel disk "I summon Moonlight Berserker! (1700/300)" at this a young girl clad in white and grey robes with marks that represented a full moon on the shoulders rose to Shin's field, guilt momentarily covered the boy's face as the female berserker shook some of her grey and blonde hair from her face and turned to look at him with a reassuring smile.

From the tree, still unnoticed, a smile could be seen forming on Kagami's covered face _'so he still has those cards, I guess those memories must be really important to him'_ he thought.

A card spat out from Shin's deck and he placed it into a spell/trap slot, the young girl took out a pure white sword that also held a full moon on its handle "As all of my berserkers she gets a weapon, hers is Berserker Blade-Minerva" he pointed towards Kira's set card "now, Attack with Moonlight's Requiem!"

The young girl ran towards Kira's field and with one swift motion slashed the defending monster; it revealed itself as a long haired woman, with a hat and cloak to cover her green skirt, boots and shirt, a sword was strapped to her back (1100/1200), she didn't even have time to scream as the white blade slashed her in the middle and she shattered into pixels.

"For starters that was my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, when destroyed I get to special summon an Earth attribute, warrior with 1500 or less attack from my deck if destroyed and sent to the graveyard by battle so…" a young man wearing a black jacket and black pants jumped to the field, his black hair swaying in the wind as he stepped up (1400/1000) "say hello to Fearless Boss, but now tell me, what do your cards do?"

Shin merely smirked "what of them?"

"Don't act dumb, I know enough about Berserkers to know that they each have a second effect beyond getting their equips, if not enough the equip didn't give an attack or defense bonus so it must have another effect"

"True, but don't worry about it for now, since your monster was on defense the effects can't activate" said Shin as he took two cards from his hand and placed them on the field "two facedown cards to end"

Kira began to draw, a smile plastered on his face "you know, I personally don't like when my monsters go down, but at least you had the decency of letting my Warrior Lady go down fighting, that is the most respectful way in which a true warrior should fall" he stated

"I agree, but…" Shin began with confusion "was there a point to that?"

"Of course, I activate the spell card Honor of the Dead" the dark haired boy quickly drew two cards from his deck "this card can only be activated if during my opponent's last turn a warrior monster on my field was sent to the graveyard by battle, I get to draw cards equal to half my monster's level rounded down" he took a card from his hand and placed it on the field, immediately a blonde man wearing iron armor and holding onto two swords rose to his field (1200/400) "I'll call out Troop Commander, and when he is normal summoned I get to special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand, in this case it shall be Warrior Lars!" A brown haired man appeared next to Kira's other two monsters, he held onto a sword and his armor looked worn with many cracks and marks on it (1600/1200).

Quickly taking his deck Kira took a card, shuffled his deck and placed the selected card on top of his deck "when normal summoned or special summoned Warrior Lars allows me to select a level four or lower warrior type monster from my deck, except Warrior Lars, and place it on top of my deck after shuffling it, to finish I play one card facedown and end"

Shin drew and silently pointed towards Troop Commander "now, Moonlight Requiem!" Moonlight Berserker jumped and slashed Kira's set monster. Shin gasped as Kira's card flipped and a Command Knight (1200/1900) jumped onto where Troop Commander had been.

_(K: 3500)_

"Oh yeah, before I forget, my trap is known as Passing the Torch" Kira said with a smile "so long as this card is out when one monster on the field falls, their owner may special summon a monster of the same subtype and that is level four or lower to their field" he stopped a moment to take a breath "My monsters, when one goes down, another will take its place and protect the same ideals, also don't forget about Command Knight's effect"

The red armored female knight was quickly covered with a red aura that extended over the other two monsters that seemed to be invigorated with new found strength (C.K. (1600/1900) F.B. (1800/1000) W.L. (2000/1200)) It was Kira's turn to gasp as Troop Commander rose on Shin's field and was covered by a white aura (1200/400)-(1700/400)

"What the hell is going on?!" asked the dark haired boy.

Shin just smiled before pointing towards Moonlight Berserker "She is going on, Berserker Blade-Minerva makes it so that an attack position monster destroyed in battle by the equipped monster can be special summoned to my field at the end of the Battle Phase, and Moonlight Berserker grants any monster special summoned to my field an extra 500 attack points" Shin motioned for Kira to go.

Kira drew and didn't even look at his card "Fearless Boss, take down Troop Commander" the dark haired man ran towards Shin's field and delivered a punch to the armored man's jaw causing him to shatter into pixels "of course since at the moment Troop Commander was considered to be yours Passing the Torch allows you to summon a monster from your deck"

_(S: 3900)_

"Much to my dismay I can't use that effect" said Shin as he looked towards Moonlight Berserker "so long as she is out on my field, I can't special summon because of my opponent's card effects"

"Can't say I expected that restriction, oh well" said Kira as he pointed towards Moonlight Berserker "now before we continue, Fearless Boss has a different effect depending on how many warrior monsters other than himself are on my field, if he is alone he has no effect" he lifted one finger "if there is just one other monster he can't be destroyed in battle" he lifted a second finger "the one you should care about is effect number two, with two monsters other than himself, whilst he can be destroyed in battle, he gets to attack every one of your monsters once!"

As Fearless Boss was about to punch the female berserker, Shin pressed a button on his disk making one of his facedown cards turn face up "not so fast, I activate Never Ending Battle!" Shin yelled as Moonlight Berserker stopped the punch with one hand, though the shockwave hit Shin "For this turn my Berserker monsters can't be destroyed in battle, though battle damage still applies."

_(S: 3800)_

"I see, well then" Kira pointed towards the female Berserker "she might survive, but go Warrior Lars!" the brown haired Warrior brought down his sword onto Moonlight Berserker who blocked the strike with her own sword.

_(S: 3500)_

"Next up, I play The Warrior Returning Alive, to get back Troop Commander from the graveyard, and he comes out once again" as soon as Kira had played the cards the blonde man in armor rose to his field and was quickly invigorated by Command Knight's aura (1200/400)-(1600/400) "I choose not to use his ability, also don't even bother to attack, as you know Troop Commander must be the first warrior you attack on my field, but if there are three other warriors by his side you can't attack any warrior monsters but Fearless Boss. I think I'll end my turn with that."

Shin drew, he smiled, but still had guilt on his face "I guess I must counter your lock, I summon Gemini Berserker in attack mode!" like before the blue haired duelist's face was covered in a mask of guilt as a girl with short black hair, wearing gold and silver armor rose to his field and gave him a sympathetic look (1600/1000), the young girl took out a pair of twin swords, one of gold and one of silver and gave a scowl towards Kira's monsters "Next for her equip, Berserker Blade-Doppelganger, now see what it can do!"

Shin dropped a card from his hand into the graveyard and the black haired girl crossed her swords, they began to glow and sent a beam that hit Troop Commander causing the monster to Shimmer and separate into two monsters (600/200), both were immediately invigorated by Command Knight's aura (1000/200) "What the…?"

"Let me explain, her weapon…" said Shin as he pointed towards Gemini Berserker "allows me to discard one card from my hand, then select a monster on your field, I summon a token to your field with the same type, level, attribute and effect as the selected monster, however the monster loses half its original attack points and original defense points and they are given to the token"

'_Damn, with a full field the Boss is immune to his spell and traps but won't receive the attack'_ thought Kira, before smiling "I don't see how that changes anything, Fearless Boss may not create the lock anymore, but both token and monster make your attack useless"

It was Shin's turn to smile as he once again pointed to the new berserker "wrong, if you have two or more monsters on your field, Gemini Berserker requires me to select two attack targets, while the battles are separate both monsters are considered as being attacked at the same time so…" he pointed at both Troop Commander and the Token "go get them!"

Nodding once Gemini Berserker ran towards Kira's field and slashed both monsters at the same time, each with a different sword.

_(K: 2300)_

"One more facedown card and that's it" said Shin and watched as Kira drew a new card.

"It was a good game, but now you lose!" as soon as Kira had said this words Fearless Boss ran towards Shin's field, he prepared to deliver a blow towards his opponent when he was stopped by a red aura.

"Berserker's Cursed Shield costs half my life points, but it stops your attack, let's me draw two cards and deals you your monster's attack as damage" explained Shin as both himself and Kira were covered in a red aura.

_(S: 1750)_

_(K: 500)_

"Nice block" said Kira "too bad, since your card stopped the boss from attacking he still gets to attack both or your monsters since he has attacked none of them once, officially" Kira pointed towards Moonlight Berserker "And she has overstayed her welcome, so Boss, show her the way out, Fearless Right!" Fearless Boss quickly launched a punch towards Moonlight Berserker's jaw, the female Berserker quickly shattered into pixels along with her weapon.

_(S: 1650)_

Silently Kira pointed towards Gemini Berserker, both Shin and the black haired girl had a frown on their faces. Just as the boss was about to deliver a punch to the second Berserker Shin's second facedown flipped up, a card spat out from his graveyard, and a ghostly version of Moonlight Berserker appeared in front of Gemini Berserker, taking the blow for her companion.

"True Warrior's Sacrifice, if a Berserker on my field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by battle, this card allows me to remove the monster to end the battle phase, also since Passing the Torch is still in play I can bring out a new Berserker!" Shin took out his deck and searched through it _'There may be many choices and I would prefer not to send any of THEM out, however, this became personal, it's our fight, sorry, but only the seven of us can be part of this battle' _he stopped as he observed the card he had in front of him _'It's your turn!"_ he quickly reshuffled his deck and placed the card onto the field "Come out Slash Berserker (1500/1200)!"

As soon as the card was placed, an image appeared next to Gemini Berserker, the Berserker looked to be a teenager of about eighteen, and he had spiky blonde hair and wore torn jeans and a red t-shirt. For a moment the boy's cold grey eyes gazed around the area, when he turned to look at Shin he began to smile before two rings on his hands began to glow brightly, turning into a pair of gauntlets, each with four long blades emerging from the knuckles.

"And his equip…" said Shin slowly "is Berserker Fist-Slash Claw, this card gives him five hundred extra attack points, and makes it so he can't be destroyed when he battles a monster with equal attack (2000/1200)"

"Nice to now, but it's still my turn, so I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master to get us closer in points" said Kira as he inserted the spell into his disk.

_(K: 1500)_

"That's it for now, so take your turn" he finished as his points increased.

"Good, Now go Slash Storm Barrage! Oh and don't think I have forgotten about Fearless Boss's effects, since otherwise he'd be invincible he goes down first" as soon as Shin had said the words Slash Berserker disappeared and reappeared in front of Fearless Boss slashing him with his claws, the black haired man tried stopping the attack with his hands but in the end was destroyed "also Slash's effect is that if you have more than one monster out he can attack them all, but in exchange no other of my monsters may take a turn in battle in this turn!"

_(K: 1300)_

As Kira watched, Slash Berserker disappeared and reappeared in front of Warrior Lars; though the battle seemed evenly matched Slash's gauntlets were quickly glowing and the warrior soon destroyed, the same fate soon reached Command Knight.

_(K: 900)_

"That ends my battle phase, so who will you bring out with your trap?" asked Shin as he observed three cards in his hand.

Kira was also watching one card in his hand, for a moment he turned to look at his graveyard, and then he turned to look at Shin and began to smile "I'll bring out no one"

"Huh?" Shin just blinked at this statement a little confused, he soon just took one card from his hand and placed it into his disk "well that's not what I expected but, oh well, one facedown card will finish it"

Kira drew and turned to look at Shin once more before he began to laugh "oh man, this duel was definitely worth it" soon as he stopped laughing he turned to look at Shin once more but this time it was with a look of determination "the card I'm about to summon, I only show it to two types of opponent, one when they piss me off, but the second, is quite rare, Shin, you have earned my respect" he took a card from his hand and placed it into the disk "I play the spell Aging Boss, through this card I remove Fearless Boss in the graveyard from play to add a specific spell, as for the spell…"

From the sidelines Yasuhiko observed without emotion, Akira, however, was a bit more nervous _'So he earned his respect, this duel will soon end' _she turned to look with worry towards Shin _'Shin be careful'_

"…I activate Return of the Boss!" a white vortex appeared on Kira's field "for this card to work, I need Fearless Boss to have been sent to the graveyard through battle, for him to have been removed from play from the graveyard by one of my cards, to have no monsters on the field and to remove four warriors from my graveyard, in exchange I get to summon…" the white vortex began to dissipate, out from it came Fearless Boss, the only difference was that he looked older and had white streaks across his hair "Legendary Boss (2000/0)!"

'_So this is your strength'_ Shin turned to look at one of the cards in his hand and then at his set card _'then bring it on, if you destroy them, as much as I hope not, you will see my true strength'_ he thought

"I'll use his first effect to special summon one level four or lower warrior from my hand to the field" he quickly took one of the four remaining cards in his hand and placed it on the field, immediately next to Legendary Boss rose a man with long black hair wearing similar clothes to Legendary Boss and with black sunglasses, for a moment the warrior looked around the field annoyed but when he turned to see Legendary Boss his face was covered with a look of respect (1900/1400) "Say hello to Rebellious Follower, but while he may be a bit of a rebel against Fearless Boss, he respects Legendary Boss, also two more effects of Legendary Boss, one for each warrior monsters except himself that is out on my field he gains five hundred attack points, two you can't attack other warrior monsters until you've destroyed him, oh and I might as well mention this, so long as he is out I can't summon Fearless Boss, nor attack you directly with any warrior but himself, but if there are no other warriors he can't be destroyed by card effects and if there are warriors, effects may work, but for each warrior other than himself he can avoid being destroyed once each turn" Legendary Boss was quickly covered by a silver aura (2500/0) "Go!"

Both warrior monsters quickly ran and destroyed the Berserkers on Shin's field, Legendary Boss destroyed Slash with a punch and Gemini suffered the same fate at the hands of Rebellious Follower.

_(S: 850)_

"Before the end of your battle phase I activate Challenge of Power, so I remove the Berserkers destroyed in battle so far, in exchange I get to summon a Berserker that would require that amount of tributes from my hand…" Shin took a card from his hand and placed it on the field "you showed me your true strength so I'll bring out the representation of mine, Crimson Berserker you're up" in a flash of light appeared a man with long messy crystal blue hair and wearing crimson and white clothing (2500/2000), as Shin inserted the card that had been spat out from his deck into the duel disk Crimson Berserker drew out an ornate sword that was glowing with a crimson shine "and his blade Berserker Blade-Crimson Rugnica"

Kira waved for Shin to take his turn.

"I'll play one facedown card and that's it" said Shin as the card appeared in front of him.

"I see" said Kira as he drew "so that shall be your final move" he looked at his card "well whether it works or fails, this duel is over in this turn" he place one of the cards and Troop Commander appeared on the field (1200/400) "first is Troop Commander and through his effect I'll call forth Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600), and through Legendary Boss I also summon King's Knight (1600/1400)" a warrior completely covered in black and silver armored rose next to Troop Commander, and next to Legendary Boss rose a blonde man with a beard, wearing golden armor and holding a sword, quickly Legendary Boss's silver aura intensified (4000/0) "of course since each is a warrior they give Boss an extra five hundred attack each, and in total that's four thousand, so go and finish this duel!"

As Legendary Boss ran to punch Crimson Berserker Shin's card flipped up "Big mistake on your part, my trap Perfect Challenge can only be activated when I only have one monster on my field, that monster is a Berserker and you attack it with a monster that has at least over 1000 more attack points than my Berserker, the cost the card has is big but since the end phase won't come, I don't have to worry about that, this card doubles my Berserker's attack for the turn only, so Crimson counter attack!"

Immediately the berserker's attack increased (5000/2000), both monsters clashed in a blinding flash, once the light subsided….

_(K: 0)_

"That…was a great duel!" said Kira as he began to laugh.

Yasuhiko turned towards the setting Sun for a moment before turning towards the tree Kagami was in, for a moment their eyes met each other before Kagami disappeared from the tree, silently, unnoticed by anyone else _'So setting this duel up was your doing' _he thought and then went over to Shin, Kira and Akira.

* * *

Later that day, the study Session had been continued in Shin's room because it was too late and the library had closed, Yasuhiko and Akira were busy helping Shin study, with the help of Kaito who was also in the room, and Hikaru was on his bed still unconscious. Kira had decided to not go with them, telling them that he had to think about something.

It was quarter to nine "the study Session will is over" said Yasuhiko as he got up "Goodnight"

The Kaiser and Akira said goodnight and goodbye to Shin and Kaito and left the room, when Shin asked one question "Wasn't the session going to be reduced to one hour, why did we study for three hours?"

"Because you kept ignoring the books and the studying for most of the time we were going to study" said Yasuhiko as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kira walked through the forest, he looked at his watch it was almost nine-o-clock. He had decided to take a walk instead of going to his room and calmly looked up at the full moon, without noticing he had arrived at a clearing. On every side there were only trees, and then he heard it…

Footsteps, from behind him, he turned to look at someone who was behind him "so a duel is what you want? Very well, hope you don't regret it"

The person merely chuckled.

_

* * *

_

_Gateway to Dream world!_

A flash of rainbow colored light went across the clearing, once the light subsided the clearing was empty, except for Kira… who was on the ground with his eyes closed and a glowing symbol that resembled a trident on his forehead.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ so here you go with chapter eight, hope it was good enough. 


	9. Her Judgement

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

Author's notes: You know the drill, here is chapter 9 so enjoy. Oh and sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Her judgment**

* * *

Tears rolled down her face as she sat there watching the still form that lay in the bed of the Academy's infirmary. Kira had been found unconscious in the forest during the last night and had been taken to the infirmary where he was currently hooked up to machines to keep him alive, he was in a coma, but while the doctors could diagnose that much, they found nothing that would explain it, there were no wounds or signs of violence, and so far any medical tests they could perform revealed nothing. 

"Class began a few minutes ago" said one of the doctors to the girl "would you like me to write a note so they will let you in?"

"Yes please" she said getting up and moving some strands of her short brown hair from her face. Not long after receiving the signed paper the young girl in an obelisk blue uniform left the room.

* * *

Akira was worried, the class she was in had begun a few minutes ago and Kira had not arrived. Contrary to what one would think of his personality and his actions Kira was both punctual to class and good in studies, that and his dueling ability had made him one of the top duelists of the school he used to go, and given the school's affiliation to duel academy, granted him entry into the blue dorm. Akira had been given the chance as well, but decided that she was entering through the regular exams and that she would enter the blue dorm when ready, something that had surprised most of her family, except her father, but she had learned he hardly ever showed emotion. 

Akira's attention once more turned from the class to the door as it opened, she expected to see Kira walk in through it but instead came in a first year female obelisk student with short brown hair and glasses on her face _'Where are you Kira?'_ she questioned herself with worry over her cousin.

* * *

As soon as the bell had rung and classes were officially over for the day the brown haired girl walked out from the academy and in the direction of the forest, unknown to her she was being watched as she went farther away from the academy. Without a moment's notice Kagami followed her, remaining unseen by anyone.

* * *

"Damn it! This isn't like him, Kira would at least tell me where he would be, even if he didn't tell the others" said the girl as she walked through the forest "but yesterday, he disappeared without a word, and when he is found he is unconscious and hospitalized…" 

"I hate to interrupt your monologue, but I believe I can be of assistance" said a voice from behind her.

The young girl turned quickly and at seeing the speaker took of her glasses, cleaned them and placed them on her face once more to make sure she wasn't seeing things. In front of her was a man wearing a black cloak over most of his body, only his eyes could be seen.

"You see, I happen to know who he dueled yesterday, before he fell into a coma…" no sooner had the words left Kagami's mouth that the girl had shifted her attention entirely towards him.

"Who was it?" she calmly asked, she didn't bother to ask the stranger's name, knowing he knew what had happened to Kira was enough for her.

"Shinichi Kurokawa, a first year Ra Yellow student" said Kagami with a calm look on his face, or at least his eyes displayed no emotion "You'll recognize him when you see him, his crystal blue hair is quite a rare color… duel him and you shall get your answers"

The girl didn't wait to hear more, in the blink of an eye she was running towards the main academy leaving Kagami alone where he was, the cloaked man was about to follow her when a phone began to ring, taking out a black cell phone from his cloak with a gloved hand he immediately answered "Hello… yes it's me… relax you'll get a new target soon… we shall meet in a couple of hours anyway, so calm down about the operation, oh and tell him to appear as well… no he doesn't need a disguise, at difference from us he can work in the light of day without being recognized by the main target" soon Kagami pocketed his cell phone again and followed the girl.

* * *

"I agree it is strange that Kira hasn't appeared today, but hey maybe he is merely sick" said Shin as he, Hikaru and Akira walked away from the academy's main building, Akira had told them about Kira's absence and they were now discussing the events. 

"I hope you're right" said Akira, it was obvious that she was worried, as soon as class had finished she had tried calling Kira both with her cell phone and her PDA, needles to say none managed to get through.

"If you ask me, I hope he just disappeared" commented Hikaru, since he was beaten by Kira and knocked unconscious he hated the guy, mostly because of the being knocked unconscious, he soon began to apologize as Akira gave him a death glare.

"Look, let's go to the blue dorm and see if he is …" whatever Shin was going to say ended quickly as someone yelled from behind them.

"You!" yelled the person pointing at Shin "Prepare to duel, right now!"

Shin merely blinked at this, he was confused and had no idea what just happened, in the moment he saw that the speaker was a first year obelisk girl, that was noticeable by her uniform, she wore glasses, had green eyes, had short brown hair with some purple strands visible and was currently wearing a duel disk with blue lines in the outline of it and around the life point counter "Who are…"

Once again he was interrupted as the girl gave him an icy glare "shut up and get your duel disk, or else…"

Deciding that getting his duel disk and facing her in a duel was better than whatever physical consequences could come from fighting this crazy girl Shin got his own duel disk with a yellow borderline on his arm and placed his deck into position after shuffling.

From the sides, Akira looked confused and a little angry, Hikaru on his part showed less emotion deciding to instead voice his opinion "Who let her out of the mental hospital?" his words were soon met with a rock, that the girl had picked up, on his face and she had thrown it really hard.

Drawing five cards Shin waited for the girl to start, in fear of her going aggressive if he began the duel, while the girl drew her opening hand Akira decided to ask a question that had been going through all three of their minds "Excuse me, but do you have a name? And, what is this about?"

_(S: 4000)_

Drawing her sixth card she turned to look at them "well, I guess that the accused and his witnesses do deserve to know the name of their judge" she said, her eyes still fixed in an icy glare "My name is Sakura Kunisaki, my grandfather may be the principal, but let me tell you, I didn't get my position because of him"

_(Sa: 4000)_

"Weird, you look little like him" said Hikaru, who was again hit with a stone.

"I mostly take appearance after my mom, my dad also took little in appearance after my grandfather so there are few similarities in appearance between me and him" explained Sakura before scanning her hand "Now let's begin your trial with one monster on defense and one card facedown, that should do it for now"

Shin drew and quickly placed the card onto the field, only seconds later an image appeared, the card was a spell that depicted various men throwing swords, guns, knives and many other weapons into an open fire "I'll start off with a spell, I activate Weapon Disposal Treaty!"

Akira looked at Shin as if he were crazy when he played that spell; Hikaru just looked confused "from your face I guess you know what the spell does, so would you mind sharing that information?"

"It's quite simple, upon being played both players send every equip card in their decks to the graveyard" answered Shin who had heard the question "A player can refuse to do so but in doing so or if they have no equips they take 1000 points of damage, otherwise they gain 1000 life points" he took a huge stack of cards his duel disk through out and placed them in the graveyard "I choose to send all twenty equips in my deck…"

_(S: 5000)_

Understanding the situation Hikaru also looked in disbelief at the berserker duelist and even more once he saw him dump the equips into the graveyard.

"My deck tends to get heavy so I might as well clear twenty cards and get better draws, still I'd like to hear your decision concerning my spell"

Sakura looked at her deck and then the spell "I choose to pay the 1000 point fine in order to keep custody of the four equip cards in my deck" she stated as a red glow emanated from the card and hit her

_(Sa: 3000)_

"Okay, then I'll play the continuous spell, Eternal Spirit but more on that in a moment" he took one more card from his hand and placed it on the field, at which a man covered in red with flames emanating from him came up on the field (1600/100) "This is Blaze Berserker, and now for his weapon…"

"But how? You sent it to the graveyard!" asked Sakura as the Eternal Spirit spell began to glow.

"Through Eternal Spirit, you see when a Berserker Monster is summoned and I have no copies of its equip card in my deck or hand, it allows me to retrieve a copy from my graveyard or remove from play pile." Immediately a spear made of flames appeared on the Berserker's hand (2000/100) "So Berserker Spear-Agni Burner, is back! Now go with flames of war!"

The red clad Berserker rushed towards the set card with his spear in flames… only for the attack to be stopped by a kneeling humanoid creature. It was mostly green with one arm and leg made of wood, wearing a leather kilt and what looked like boots (1000/2000) "Sorry, but Elemental Hero Forestman shall stop your attack, good argument, but mine is equally strong" replied Sakura as she laughed a bit.

"Fine, one facedown and that's it" said Shin as his card appeared before him.

Sakura drew and began to smile "Oh well, seems this trial will be a short one" Forestman began to glow as a card spat out from her deck "first I'll use my hero's ability to add Fusion to my hand, next I play the spell Fusion Trader!" she placed the fusion spell into her graveyard and quickly began to look through her deck "with Fusion Trader I discard a Fusion spell from my hand, then, with just three exceptions, I can add any spell that allows me to fusion summon a monster to my hand" taking the card she was looking for Sakura reshuffled her deck and placed it back on her duel disk.

* * *

'_Well, seems I haven't missed anything __too important' _thought the boy as he watched from the sidelines.

* * *

"I chose Future Fusion, which I shall play, as for what it does well it might have a couple of restrictions but the advantage gained from the contract is quite good" said Sakura as she placed two cards from her deck into her graveyard "I can send the fusion material from my deck to the graveyard, in exchange the fusion shall come in two turns and have a dependency to my spell, but still…" she placed a card on her field and a humanoid monster covered in golden armor rose next to Forestman (2600/1800) "I summon Elemental Hero Edgeman!" 

At seeing the golden clad warrior Hikaru's eyes widened "Wait a minute! How can you summon a level seven monster without a tribute?" a question that was crossing Shin's and Akira's minds as well.

Chuckling a little Sakura turned to address him "Because, the monster I chose to summon with Future Fusion is Elemental Hero Dark Brightman, and among it's fusion Materials are Sparkman and Necro Darkman, when Elemental Hero Necro Darkman is in my grave, once and only once can I normal summon an Elemental Hero without tribute, but moving on I activate Miracle Fusion!"

Two cards spat out from her graveyard as two beings made of light rose and began to fuse. Suddenly, black lightning began to strike. A dark shower of sparks rained down on the field, inspiring awe from all the spectators and both contestants. In one last flash of light the silhouette of the monster materialized into a hero of black and golden armor, black lightning continuously emerged from its body. (2000/1000)

"That must be Dark Brightman..." muttered Shin, staring directly at the radiant man.

"I guess its time to question the witness" said Sakura nonchalantly "Our prosecutor of the day is Edgeman!"

The golden hero rushed in a reckless manner towards the berserker. It delivered precise and swift attacks that ended in the collapse of the blazing monster.

_(S: 4400)_

"Now unto our next witness... Dark Brightman!" said the girl, signaling the boy as the target.

As soon as the hero monster had charged up a sphere of the dark electricity the young woman began to talk "Please answer truthfully. Is it true that you assaulted Kira Hiroshi last night while he was en route to the Obelisk Blue dormitory?" she asked, the black lightning heading straight for the boy.

The boy was hit directly and from the point of impact began to spread sparks in every direction making the boy stumble and almost fall backwards.

_(S: 2400)_

"By the laws that govern my Dark Brightman he shall now shift into the defensive position" said Sakura gracefully "Now please answer my question" she then added, her voice now changing into a more solemn tone.

Shin then stood up "I did not" he said in a serious tone, grabbing one card from his cemetery along with a card in his hand and then hiding them both out of sight in his pocket.

An old man with a stern look began to emerge on the field, dust spreading and began to revolve slowly around him. The dust turned into armor and the man's yellow eyes turned to his opponent, making the man grin in anticipation of the battles to come. (0/0)

"I'll put my trust in Original Berserker in defense position. He is protected by the Berserker Shield- Iron Clock which I can use thanks to Eternal Spirit" said Shin, an ominous round shield taking shape in the old man's chest.

"Objection! How can you summon a level eight monster, without a tribute, on my turn?"

"I'm getting tired of the legal talk" Shin mumbled "because, Original Berserker can only be special summoned when you destroy one Berserker on my field, also I must remove from my hand and graveyard monsters until I've removed eight stars worth of them"

"Overruled. I have evidence that disproves your charges" said Sakura calmly "I will now present it to the jury with De-fusion, however before that I shall make a statement with Burial from the Different Dimension, to return Sparkman and Necro Darkman to my graveyard"

Dark Brightman glowed and shot out another wave of black sparks and immediately after that was struck with a pitch black thunder. Once the glowing had stopped there were two heroes in place of the previous one.

The first of these emitted more electricity but this one was shining brightly in its usual color. (1600/1400)

The other one surrounded itself with shadows, its demonic red costume standing out from the darkness. (1600/1800)

"First. Sparkman will unfortunately have to press charges" said Sakura, still not believing in her opponent's claim of innocence.

The blue hero jumped straight at the old man and charged up a bolt of lightning in his right hand with which it smashed the old man. What startled everyone except Shin was the fact that the old man just continued showing the huge grin and didn't even flinch from the impact.

"I guess you could say that time is a pretty powerful barrier. Iron Clock is the only equip card in my deck that can be equipped to any Berserker, it can't be affected by your cards and its ability prolongs the berserker's life until the end phase" explained Shin.

"Well then, I guess this trial comes to an end" said Sakura "I'll have other opportunities to question you"

The old berserker continued to grin but it slowly began to lose all of its color slowly.

"I don't know why but I can't acknowledge this berserker as anything more than a memory" began Shin "This man feels familiar even if I have never met him. He even protects me from harm like he did just now..." he continued to say, a tone of gratefulness and innocence accompanying his words.

The berserker suddenly turned into dust.

"I guess my berserkers feel the same way" said Shin "They treasure whatever memory they have of this man and use all of his teachings to the fullest. His ability allows me to pick a single "Berserker" monster from my deck, hand or cemetery and special summon it. As a requirement, however I have to remove cards from the cemetery equal to its level." He said, slowly picking cards from the hole in his duel disk.

"The benefit is that whatever monster I pick can equip any berserker's weapon of my choice in addition to its regular equipment" said Shin, his new monster emerging on the field in front of him.

Soon before him stood the crimson draped form of Crimson Berserker (2500/2000) with a solemn look on his face, two cards spat out from Shin's cemetery, dust began to cover the Berserker's hands as it reformed into a pair of metallic gauntlets with blades coming out from them (3000/2000), not long after the Berserker reached behind him and unsheathed a crimson red sword "As the monster, Crimson Berserker is my choice, and the weapons I choose, shall be Berserker Fist- Slash Claw, and Berserker Blade- Crimson Rugnica."

Shin drew, after looking at his card he turned to look at Sakura "Let me tell you this again, whether you believe me or not, I didn't attack Kira, I play Pot of Greed" Shin took a moment to look at the cards he drew "It's over"

"What? Even with his effect, your monster can only attack one of mine, not enough for a victory" said Sakura _'and at worst case scenario I have my facedown card'_ she mentally added.

"I said, it's over, I play the spell Cyclone" a strong wind began to blow and soon Sakura´s facedown shattered "and last, I play the spell Bloodlust, this card costs half my life points and I must have only one monster on my field, that monster must be a Berserker level five or higher, and Crimson fits the bill" he motioned to his monster who was covered in a red Aura as was Shin.

_(S: 1200)_

"Now Crimson Berserker has permission to attack each and every one of your monsters this turn, so go for Necro Darkman with Blood Storm!"

The blue haired Berserker lifted his sword as it began to glow in red light, as soon as he brought it down a wave of blood red energy was launched against the Hero of Darkness. The Hero tried to stop the wave with a dark shield but it was soon sliced by the wave, it turned into red mist and was absorbed by the sword.

_(Sa: 1600)_

(C.B. (3500/2000)

"Just as a reminder, when a monster equipped with Crimson Rugnica destroys another monster as a result of battle it gains a counter, and for each one, my monster grows stronger. Now finish this, go for Sparkman with Blood Storm!"

Sakura could only watch as her monster was consumed in a blood red flash, and the last of her life points slowly fell to Zero.

_(Sa: 0)_

"Damn, how could I lose?" muttered Sakura "justice was on MY side, not his, sorry Kira."

Akira approached Sakura, she hadn't asked during the duel so as not to interrupt it, but now that it was over she wanted to know what this girl new of her cousin "Excuse me, but do you know what happened to my cousin?"

Turning to see Akira, Sakura merely said "Yes and no, I think you should follow me."

* * *

In the infirmary Shin, Sakura, Akira and Hikaru stood watching Kira's unconscious form "they found him like this in the morning, they say he's in a coma but can't find out what caused it" explained Sakura. 

"Even so, what made you think Shin was responsible?" asked the white haired girl in an expectant tone.

"He still isn't free of charges, after all, he said that he was the cause, I don't know his name but…" Sakura's tale was interrupted as a group of medics came through the door in a rush carrying and unconscious body, at seeing it Shin's eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

Author's notes: once more sorry for the delay, but hope you enjoyed it. 


	10. Burning Heart! Into Dreamworld

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

Author's notes: here goes chapter ten

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Burning Heart! Into Dream world**

* * *

He waited calmly, the answer he had gotten a few minutes ago was not satisfying, he wasn't entirely happy about fighting, that was true, but given that he was there with him made him no happier. _'Why Kagami had to add this kid to the roster I'm not sure,' _he thought _'He doesn't seem useful to the plan'_

"Hey, why are we still waiting for him? Shouldn't he be here by now?" asked a boy with long black hair as he sat down, an air of impatience around him, and a face that said he shouldn't have to wait, for a moment he eyed his red blazer with disgust.

The other teen merely gave him a cold stare as he rested his back against a nearby tree, his long brown hair swayed in the wind, his companion grew irritated at his silence, but the teen decided not to care.

"Come on, say something damn it!" said the black haired boy in anger.

"Shut up" was the brown haired teen's response, no emotion or irritation could be found.

"Hey! Don't order me around, you know who I am? I'm Ryo Hayami, undefeated of Obelisk Blue"

Having grown annoyed at Hayami, the other boy turned towards him ready to remind him of his position "Undefeated? Last time I checked you were beaten by that Hiroshi kid yesterday, and were forced to leave the blue dorm"

"Why you…"

Crack

Before the fight could get any farther both heard a noise coming from the forest. Hayami smiled "It's about time you…"

He was surprised at seeing the other teen looking defiantly towards where the noise had come from "Well, well, seems there was someone spying on this meeting" he said as he placed a duel disk on his arm "now, why don't you show yourself and we can get this over with"

"Interesting, I never expected to be discovered, but this, ah a secret to all, and actions that are quite suspicious…" said the voice before jumping, it revealed itself to be a sixteen year old with short black hair wearing red clothes, the moment he appeared he struck a dramatic pose "it makes me be inspired, ah now, now I must discover this secret, get all the information, and then, yes, my master piece, my greatest poem can be written!"

The brown haired boy began to walk towards him, his duel disk about to deploy, when Hayami interfered "not so fast, I've been bored out of my mind waiting for Kagami, and with an annoying nobody like you, I call dibs to beat this guy"

For just one moment a smile crossed the other boy's face, he saw this as an opportunity to shut Hayami up, but it soon got replaced with an emotionless stare once more as he turned towards the other black haired boy "Beat him" he said pointing to Hayami "you can face me, beat me, you get the information, lose, you'll see…"

At this the other student's face was covered in a smile "You've got a deal, but where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, I'm the poet who captures the passion from the burning sun, the one who shall turn this battle into inspiration, the Great Poet, James…"

"Enough with the introductions, I couldn't care less about a nobody's name, so let's duel" said Hayami in a snobbish tone, his duel disk quickly deployed and without waiting for his opponent he drew five cards "well, what are you waiting for? Oh and you can go first, I'll win anyway so I might as well give you an advantage"

_(H: 4000)_

"As you wish" said James as he drew six cards.

_(J: 4000)_

"Now, I'll place one monster down in secrecy, and join it shall two facedown cards" said James as the cards appeared in front of him "You may take your turn"

"This will be quick" said Hayami as he snapped the top card from his deck, only for a card to flip on James's side.

"Continuous Trap, Backfire activates so prepare to feel the heat" said James as he indicated towards the trap card.

"If you think a little damage will scare me from crashing your monster, then you're wrong" as soon as Hayami placed the card on his duel disk an insect with spinning chainsaws for jaws appeared on his field, it seemed to hunger for the set monster (2400/0) "Chainsaw Insect crush that coward's creature!"

The ferocious insect slashed through the set card without trouble, what puzzled Hayami was that James didn't seem in the least bit worried "When my insect battles with a pathetic monster my opponent draws a card, not that it matters of course"

"Very well" said James as he drew a card "but you should know, the creature you defeated was The Thing in the Crater (1000/1200), and not only is it a fire monster, meaning you'll feel the flames from Backfire…"

Soon Hayami was hit by a small fire ball.

_(H: 3500)_

"but also, when destroyed I can summon a Pyro type monster from my hand, so come the embodiment of my passion Prominence Dragon (1500/1000)!" continued James as a dragon made of flames rose to his field " and to that I chain this" the last facedown card on his field flipped up "Hell Reckless Summon, now I get to summon two more copies of my Dragon and you can summon two more copies of your insect" his deck spat out two cards which he immediately placed on the duel disk, and two more fiery dragons rose next to him (1500/1000 x2)

"You'll be sorry for that" was Hayami's mocking response as two more insects rose next to the first one, each seemed ready to devour the dragons "so go for them my pets" said Hayami as he pointed towards the dragons, the two insects ran towards them, only to be stopped by a wall of flames that rose around the fiery creatures "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, when there is another Pyro monster on the field you can't attack Prominence Dragon, so I'm sorry, but it seems the embodiment of my passion shall remain on this field" answered James.

"Fine, take your turn you nobody" said Hayami with anger.

"Why thank you, now lets see" said James as he drew" Ah ha! Allow me to give you a gift, maybe it shall inspire you, by sacrificing two of your insects I shall give you Lava Golem (3000/2500)" a puddle of lava appeared underneath two of Hayami's insects. They fell and quickly burned as a towering beast rose next to Hayami.

"You'll regret giving me such a powerful monster, soon it shall consume you"

"Assuming you can extinguish the flames of my passion first, but just in case I play the continuous spell Level Limit- Area B" as soon as the spell card materialized next to James a glow began to irradiate forcing the dragons to curl into a defensive position, the Golem to cross his arms and the insect to fall asleep .

"What happened?" asked Hayami seeing his defending monsters.

"My spell changes all monsters, who are level 4 or higher, to defense position so long as it's up, anyway, I place one card facedown and allow you to take your turn" said the poet as his dragons began to breath fire towards Hayami "oh yes, and during my end phase each of my dragons deals you 500 points of damage, so feel the heat of my inspiration!"

_(H: 2000)_

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Hayami as he drew; he soon gasped in pain as a stream of lava fell from the golem and unto him.

_(H: 1000)_

"During each of your turns my gift shall take away 1000 of your life points, but…" said James as his facedown began to flip up "that hardly matters, as now I activate Fire Ghost Technique- "Crimson""

"What?" asked Hayami as one of the Prominence Dragons was captured in a magical circle.

Chuckling a little, James turned towards him "By giving up one of my fire monsters my trap shall deal you with damage equal to my monster's attack, so now, feel my burning passion, as it shall bring me victory!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" yelled Hayami as he was enveloped in flames.

_(H: 0)_

"Well, now I do believe you're my next opponent" said James turning to address the other teen, he was shuffling his deck before he replaced it on the duel disk, the other boy was already in position to start, and held five cards in his hand.

"Indeed" was his only reply

_(?: 4000)_

"Not much of a talker? Oh well, that's fine, so please take the first turn" said the red clad student as he drew five cards.

_(J: 4000)_

Silently the other boy drew his card as his white cloak fluttered in the wind "Two cards facedown, one monster on defense; that is all" he stated simply as his cards appeared before him.

"Very well, let's see if your silence can stand up to my burning passion" said James excitedly as he drew; quickly he placed the card on his disk allowing a red beast to materialize in front of him. The creature seemed to be quite angry (1800/600) "Go Great Angus; show him the meaning of passion!"

The beast rushed towards the set card, it gave a furious slash with his claw as a creature flipped up to receive it, the creature seemed to be a snake of crystal with four eyes (500/500), with one slash it turned into shards of crystal.

Calmly the white clad boy took the card from his duel disk and deposited it in the graveyard "Crystal Nightmare- Wrath, effect, when destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard two cards on my field are destroyed, the cards are counted as if destroyed by my opponent" the remains of crystal began to swirl around his two set cards, it wasn't long before they were destroyed into data particles.

'_Weird effect'_ thought James, but he was surprised as both cards reformed behind his opponent, they were both traps showing a man as he seemed to fall asleep.

"Trap cards, Beginning of Dreams, when destroyed and sent to the graveyard by my opponent allow me to summon a Crystal-Nightmare or Crystal-Dream monster from my deck, level must be 4 or less, choice, Crystal Nightmare- Gluttony, Crystal Nightmare- Envy" said the boy as two creatures appeared in front of him.

One was a weird creature made of crystal, it had many mouths around its body, all of them seemed to desire to eat the opponent (1900/1200)

The other creature seemed more humanoid in appearance but was also made of crystal; its appearance seemed to reflect Great Angus on its surface but held no other qualities to distinguish it (1200/1200)

"I see, I place one facedown card and am done for now" said James as the card appeared, he wasn't certain but something about this opponent seemed to make him less enthusiastic about the duel.

Once more the boy in white drew without a word "one card facedown, Gluttony attacks Angus" James had to struggle not to puke as the creature with many mouths pounced on his fiery monster and began to consume it, however, his set card flipped up.

"To your attack, I chain Backfire!" said James as the monster finished devouring Great Angus "so now my fire monsters, when destroyed, shall leave a final impression with the flames of their passion" he finished as a fireball was sent and hit the other teen in the chest, he didn't even flinch.

_(J: 3900)_

_(?: 3500)_

"Envy, Direct attack" was all the boy said, soon the creature appeared in front of James and delivered a punch to his stomach, now he was reflected on the creatures surface.

_(J: 2700)_

"My turn ends" he said and James began to draw as he recovered from the hit.

"I shall now summon Lava Golem by sacrificing your monsters" said James, but was surprised as a card flipped up on his opponent's field to reveal a continuous trap, showing the same man from the previous trap extending his hands towards a dark palace and a glowing crystal palace on each side of him.

"Trap card, Midnight Contract, so long as it's active my monsters can't be used as tributes, condition, must have only Crystal-Nightmare or Crystal-Dream monsters on my field" he simply stated.

James grimaced realizing he could no longer use Lava Golem as planned "Fine then I summon Raging Flame Spirit (100/200)" he said as a small creature appeared in front of him, it was humanoid in appearance and was surrounded in a red aura "It attacks you directly because of his effect, so feel the flames!"

The spirit flew across the field and crashed against the brown haired boy, as soon as he returned to James field his aura seemed to have intensified (1100/200) "Each time it manages a successful direct attack it grows stronger by 1000 points"

_(?: 3400)_

"I now activate Level Limit- Area B" the spell from the last duel appeared. As soon as it began to glow Gluttony shifted into a defensive position, but Envy remained unaffected "so envy is a level 3 monster huh?"

"Correct" said the other boy as he drew "Envy, attacks your monster"

The reflective being jumped and quickly disposed of Raging Flame Sprite with a punch, as if in response to the fire monster's fall the trap card began to glow and threw another flame sphere towards the white clad duelist.

_(J: 2600)_

_(?: 2900)_

"Your turn"

James drew, he wasn't certain why, but as the duel progressed he got more and more nervous "I'll set one monster on defense, and I'll end my turn" _'I need to find something more to defend me, otherwise I'm in trouble'_

Once more the boy in white drew without a word. He placed one of his cards into his duel disk and immediately a strong wind began to blow "Cyclone, effect, destroy one spell or trap card of my choice, target, Level Limit- Area B" before long the permanent spell shattered into pixels "Gluttony to attack position, Gluttony attacks your defense"

The crystal creature jumped and devoured the set monster, which momentarily flipped to show a turtle with a UFO on its back (1400/1200), a fire blast was sent from the trap card as a burning flame remained where the turtle had been.

_(?: 2400)_

"Sorry, but that was UFO Turtle, and if it's ever destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard I get to bring out a fire monster from my deck, so long as it has 1500 or less attack points" a familiar dragon like creature rose next to him "Prominence Dragon (1500/1000), with its flames shall rise my passion as well!"

"Turn End" said the boy in white.

James drew his card, summoning Prominence Dragon had calmed him a bit, and he smiled at the card he had drawn "I remove the UFO Turtle in my graveyard to summon Inferno (1100/1900) in defense" he said as a wall of flames rose next to him "and Prominence Dragon shall destroy envy!" The fiery dragon launched a stream of flames which quickly engulfed the reflective creature causing it to shatter.

_(?: 2100)_

James raised an eyebrow when he saw the crystal dust left behind from Envy's destruction remained floating around, but he didn't wonder for long as the mysterious boy began to explain.

"Crystal-Nightmare Envy, effect, when destroyed in battle I can summon a level four or lower Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monster from my deck" quickly the crystal shards began to turn into a humanoid monster, it looked heavily armored and held a shield in front of itself as it knelt down (0/2000) "Choice, Crystal-Dream Guardian"

"I end my turn, and now, feel the flames from Prominence Dragon!" the fiery creature began to breath flames, only for them to dissipate against a glowing barrier created from the bulky crystal monster.

"Crystal-Dream Guardian, effect, so long as it is face up on the field, its controller receives no effect damage, if there are no other Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monsters on my field it is destroyed" explained the emotionless boy as he drew a card, only to immediately motion for James to take his turn.

'_Not good'_ thought James as he began to draw his card _'I need to take that thing out now, otherwise my strategy has been officially stopped'_ he looked at the card he had drawn and smiled _'if one of the embodiments of my passion fails, then I guess it's time to bring out its strongest force'_ he placed the card on the field, Prominence Dragon and Inferno soon were consumed in a tower of flames "I sacrifice my Prominence Dragon and Inferno" two hands made out of flame began to emerge "to summon the true form of my passion " the lower area changed into four legs, similar to those of a beast, flame wings extending from the creatures back "so meet the flames of …" a human like torso soon formed with a lion's head at the top "Hell Flame Emperor (2700/1600)" two cards spat out from James's duel disk, he placed them in his pocket as the Hell Flame Emperor began to roar loudly "when summoned my emperor can remove up to five fire monsters from my graveyard and for each, one spell or trap on your field is burned to ashes"

The white clad boy remained silent as his two cards disappeared covered in flames "now destroy Gluttony with Hell's Flame Wrath!" at James's command the fiery being sent out a torrent of flames from his mouth, the grotesque creature made of crystal was soon engulfed in it, and like the other monsters the crystal shards remained.

_(?: 1300)_

The bulky crystal monster exploded into shards without any other monsters on the field but Gluttony's shards began to surround Hell Flame Emperor "Crystal-Nightmare Gluttony, effect, when destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed gluttony is also destroyed, and the opponent receives damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack" the various crystal shards began to slash through the Hell Flame Emperor, within a few seconds it exploded, engulfing James in the torrent of flames.

_(J: 0)_

* * *

Had anyone seen the island from the sky, they could have seen a torrent of rainbow colored light cover a part of the forest.

The doctors rushed into the infirmary, in a stretcher they carried and unconscious body, they black haired boy had been found in the forest, his duel disk next to him.

In a corner, next to the bed of another student who was in a coma, four teenagers, two boys and two girls, looked towards the boy.

At seeing James being carried Shin's eyes widened, not in recognition of the person, but at seeing the trident like symbol glowing on the boy's forehead.

"Impossible" was all he said.

* * *

In another part of the forest the white clad boy waited, next to him was Hayami, still unconscious, apparently after he lost to James he had hit a tree from the attack's force and that had been enough to knock him out.

Peace and quiet, which was always one thing that would make him smile. He turned towards this watch, he left Hayami were he was, and silently proceeded to the place Kagami had said the meeting would be in, he was also told to take Hayami to the meeting, but that was one order he decided to disobey.

Once more two questions rushed through his mind as he walked through the forest, why had Kagami allowed the kid into the plan, and how had the boy gotten into the school let alone Obelisk Blue, since he wasn't that good a duelist, maybe it was true, all the kid had were connections. Oh well, regardless of the useless addition to the team the plan was already on its way, and that allowed the mysterious boy to break his emotionless mask, and in the middle of the night he soon began to laugh.

'_Soon, Shin, I wonder if you have enough strength to pass all the tests…' _he thought as he continued through the forest.

* * *


	11. Resolve

Soul of the Berserker

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

Author's notes: Chapter eleven. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Resolve; Memories of the past**

* * *

He stood there watching as the waves hit the side of the cliff, what he had seen made him doubt and he needed to organize his thoughts _'What's going on?'_ he thought _' did he somehow survive? And if so did any of the others survive as well?'_

_The fifteen year old watched as the __black-haired girl let go of the twin swords in her hands, her chest was pierced by a crimson sword "thanks and goodbye" were her only words as the swords collided with the ground clattering and disappearing as she dissolved into red mist._

_The boy looked on with guilt as the mist was absorbed by the blade he held in his hands, and from the sidelines a boy with long brown hair looked on in rage, first towards the boy, though the look wasn't so stern, then he turned towards a booth at the top of the arena and his glare intensified._

_The boy in the arena remained in shock but soon he turned to look towards the booth as well, his face of guilt vanished to soon be replace with one of pure rage. _

The boy let a tear hit the floor as he remembered and soon was assaulted by another memory.

"_It was your fault, you killed all of them!" yelled the brown haired boy as he made a thrust with the golden spear in his hands_

_His opponent, another boy of fifteen, quickly dodged the attack "You think I wanted to kill them?" he said as he swung the crimson sword in his hand and made it collide with the golden spear "I had no choice, he forced me to kill them!" he yelled as he used the sword to disarm the brunette boy, the spear clattered towards the edge and fell through a hole in the ground._

In the forest he sat as he remembered the events, the brown haired boy looked towards the sky, his face reflected no emotion but the tone of his voice quickly showed his anger "Shinichi, if you're not strong enough, then there is no use forgiving you…"

* * *

In the cliff Shin observed the waves hit the rocks as he finished remembering, he clenched his fist in anger and the look on his face was one of pure rage "If it's you who has caused all this, then I guess…"

* * *

"I'll have no choice, I'll avenge them first from you, and then I'll finish him, If you don't pass the test…"

* * *

"If you don't return them to normal and you keep on hurting those important to me…"

* * *

Without knowing that the other was saying the same in a different part of the island, both Shin and the mysterious brown haired boy yelled at the same time "I'll be the one to end this, and you shall fall by my power!"

* * *

In a room of the Ra Yellow male dorm four people sat around. Akira, Hikaru and Sakura had finished telling Kaito about the events that had occurred not long ago. They had tried contacting Yasuhiko but he wasn't answering his PDA, and neither was Shin who had run out of the infirmary as soon as the boy from the Osiris Dorm had been brought in.

"I see, this could be troublesome" said Kaito "oh well, I guess we'll have to go as we are" he said shrugging and placing the book he was reading on the table next to his bed.

"But what about Shin and Yasuhiko, what if the one that did this finds either of them" said Akira with worry evident in her voice "they don't know about the hunt for this person so it could be troublesome, and I doubt Yasuhiko knows of what's going on"

"I wouldn't worry" said Kaito "Shin is a strong duelist, he won't fall that easily, as for Yasuhiko, he knows more about what happens in the island than you may think, and as for his strength" he chuckled a bit before continuing "he didn't receive the title of Kaiser merely because of his good grades"

Hikaru nodded at this "it's true both of them are quite skilled, so I wouldn't worry about them, I would worry more about how to find this person, and how to make sure that what happened to Kira and to the Osiris boy doesn't happen to us"

"Agreed" said Sakura "and the chase will be during the night and in the forest, even if it's four against one, the case, at least on this part, seems to be in the culprit's favor"

"Would you stop talking as if this was a courtroom, we're going to chase someone who can apparently put people in a coma without physically injuring the person, not see if a judge will send the person to jail!" yelled Hikaru, he wasn't very fond of Sakura or Kira, and at the lack of the later he was fighting as much as possible with the former, that his face still hurt from the stones she threw at him earlier in the day didn't help his mood or opinion about her.

A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead as she turned to address the Ra yellow student "shut up, you're weak and it's obvious you lack both education and strategy so don't go around criticizing my way of speech!"

"What? I have more strategy than you, and how would you know? We have never dueled, so don't go saying things like that got it you annoying lady!" yelled Hikaru in obvious anger

"Even if he didn't tell me I checked the records of his duel disk and PDA, so when we found out that someone, not from this school had left Kira in the state he is in, I also saw that you lost against him, and don't call me annoying you idiot!"

From the sidelines Akira couldn't help but sweatdrop as the two continued their argument "Maybe I should stop them, otherwise we won't get anywhere anytime soon" she said.

"It won't do any good, I doubt they will listen so it's better to just let them be and eventually they will get tired out" responded Kaito as he got back to reading his book.

"And what if they keep on fighting?" asked the white haired girl.

"Then I guess we could always use them as bait, I'm certain the stranger won't pass up on two duelists who would lose as a tag team so when they are out we can catch the culprit and force him to undo his actions" said Kaito with a smile on his face.

"That's not funny" said Akira.

"And who said I was joking?" said Kaito only to be hit by pillows from the other beds in the room, both had been thrown by Sakura and Hikaru.

"Oh and what gives you such claims to superiority?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, maybe you would be better bait" said Hikaru "the stranger probably won't pass up on a duelist who reads books more than he duels"

"Well, really, reading is quite entertaining, maybe you should try it out once in a while?" said Kaito pretending he hadn't been insulted "Oh well it seems I managed to stop your fighting as at least now you agree on something"

"No we don't!" yelled both in unison.

"Well if we are going to go in a hunt for a duelist I guess I might as well work on my deck" said Kaito as he took out his deck, completely ignoring Sakura and Hikaru.

"Hey, Don't Ignore Us!" they yelled at him as one.

Akira merely watched the procession rubbing her head, "Well, I guess you did stop them from fighting" she said in a low voice so as not to be heard, she then took out her deck and began looking through them.

'_I wonder though, who did this? Kira isn't that simple to beat in a duel so whoever this person is, he or she must be a really good duelist'_ she sighed as she continued to look through her cards _'Cousin, I guess I'll help you out on this one, I guess now we're even'_

_The leaves on the trees swayed in the wind, most days if someone crossed across the park they would here no sound at sunset since many children had gone home, but had anyone crossed close to the park this day they would have seen a gro__up of seven kids, all around eight years old._

"_I don't know why you insist on protecting the crybaby kid, but maybe you should move" said a fat boy _

"_Yeah, the boss doesn't like it when someone stops us from delivering Justice" said a short haired girl "she didn't pay the toll to pass through here, nor the toll for the Frisbee that fell into our playground , and if the boss doesn't like that, then we don't like it, so obey her"_

_The other two kids were about to say something when the brown haired girl in front of them began to speak "You're stopping the process of justice boy, and that is a very big crime, or are you planning on fighting us?"_

_An eight year old girl with long white hair was standing behind and eight year old boy "Let's just leave Kira" said the girl_

_The boy merely gave her a cocky smile "look you go home okay Akira, I'll deal with this, oh and say hi to uncle and aunty when you get there for me please, and if my parents call, uh, just tell them I might be late"_

'_Idiot' was al she could think as she began to run, she looked back for a moment to see four kids enter the playground and stand behind Kira, one of them handing him a white object._

'_I wonder who that strange girl was.'_ Thought Akira as she pocketed her deck having decided she didn't need to modify anything in it.

On the other side of the room Sakura remained fuming over he discussion with Hikaru, the boy was a loser in her eyes. She wanted Kira back to normal, and if working together with him was the only way then she would agree to the necessary evil _'I will not allow this intruder to go free, the trial shall end in my favor, Kira I can still remember when I met you'_

_Sakura could only stare with wide eyes as her life points fell to zero. She turned to look at the park and could still see her four friends on the ground unconscious, how had things turned against her was what she wanted to know. She was only taking her rightful money from a weakling that dared to annoy her, then this boy had appeared and things had gone down hill. _

_The boy was surrounded by four other kids, Like Sakura and the kid in front of her they were all eight years old, they looked bruised after a fight with Sakura's friends, but it was obvious they had won every single battle._

"_You're strong, but you use that strength to control the weak, that is what brought your downfall" said the boy "I'm strong, but I recognize that those weaker than me are what allows me my strength and I protect them, because of that I won"_

"_That's right boss!" said the four kids behind the dark haired boy as he began to put away his deck and duel disk._

"_Wait, what's your name?" asked the girl as the boy began to walk away._

_He stopped and turned to look at her "its Kira, Kira Hiroshi" he said before beginning to leave "Later" he said and the other four followed him out of the park._

Sakura continued to look out the window towards the forest as the Sun began to set _'I still don't know who the white haired crybaby was or why Kira protected her, but that day, even if it seemed bad at start. It did help me improve'_

* * *

Yasuhiko walked out of the blue dorm with the same expression he always had, to some it was merely him being stoic, but only the Kaiser knew the reason for his own expression. He was bored.

'_As they say, it is lonely at the top' _he thought. It wasn't that he felt superior to every one else or, as someone had once said to him, that he felt superior to emotions, but he had seen in his life many weird things and just wasn't prone to surprise.

As for duels, he merely had a huge winning streak, read: few duelists on the island had the ability to make him lose more than 100 life points. That was what made him take interest in Kurokawa, maybe 1000 life points wasn't much to lose, but the fact that he made that much damage had surprised Yasuhiko. And at the same time it was why he was interested in finding him…

_Yasuhiko walked through __the island with a bored expression, and even so most of the school was talking about him. Truth be told even he had been surprised when nominated to take place in the succession duel, usually it was done between second years but he had been a first year. So today was officially his first day as Kaiser of the school, but with the exception of one first year student, he had found that no one on the island, not even third year students, could give him a challenge._

"_Kaito Yamaguchi that first year actually made me sweat, but even so…"he said to himself with a sigh"it is disappointing"_

_He turned for a moment before hearing his PDA beeping 'if you want a challenge come to the clearing in the forest close to the volcano, I'll be waiting' read the message "is this some sort of prank?" he asked himself, but having nothing better to do he began to walk towards the meeting place._

Yasuhiko strode threw the forest until he arrived in a familiar place, trees surrounded the clearing but it was easy to see rocky areas and a path taking up the volcano.

'_This is the place' _he thought _'the place where I met him one year ago'_

_The school's Kaiser looked around the clearing for a moment, seeing no one he turned around towards the school "seems it was a prank after all"_

"_I'm sorry for being late" said a voice from behind him "but trust me Kaiser this is no prank" Yasuhiko began to turn around "and I do believe I can match your strength in a duel"_

_Yasuhiko could not help but stare as on top of a branch was standing one of the weirdest things he had ever seen. A man covered head to toe by a black cloak; all that could be seen were his eyes and a white duel disk on his arm. _

"_Nice costume, but If you're going to challenge me…" he said placing his deck on his duel disk "you will need far more than a ridiculous wardrobe"_

_That got a chuckle out of the cloaked man. "Very well, let the duel commence" he said as his duel disk deployed "but a warning, as Kaiser you may rule the day, but the night and its mysteries belong to me"_

"_Do you have a name?" asked Yasuhiko, irritation evident in his voice "and are we going to duel, or are you going to stand there saying bad poetry"_

"_A name, yes, well it wouldn't be fun if I revealed my real name" said the boy as his duel disk deployed "Tell you what, if you win I'll tell you my real name, but until then, call me Kagami"_

'_The strange boy that called himself a mirror' _thought Yasuhiko as he looked through his deck _'Well it makes sense, if he is to be my antithesis, what better name than something that reflects reality, in contrast to my deck's illusions'_

"Well, now, I guess it's time to look for him" said Yasuhiko pocketing the stack of cards he was holding "and to get a rematch, maybe now it will end differently…"

_Yasuhiko stared in amazement, but at the same time he was smiling. He had expected a hard duel, which it indeed had been, but not for it to end in a draw._

"_Amazing" he said "I dare say, coming here was worth it"_

"_Why thanks, but since it wasn't a win I won't tell you my name" said Kagami as he began to walk away "good bye"_

"_Yes" said Yasuhiko as he also left._

_No word had been said, but both duelists expected to face the other again, and see who truly was the strongest._

With that memory, Yasuhiko strode into the forest, only one thing on his mind _'And now, I guess it's time for our rematch'_

* * *

Hayami looked across him to the sitting boy on the other side of the cave. Once more he had to wait for their boss to arrive and while his companion hardly spoke it seemed this day he was even more silent than on other meetings.

'_Shish, if he at least would speak it wouldn't be this boring' _he thought, never would he believe that he wanted him to actually start a conversation, in truth it made no difference, but it would make things far less boring.

The minutes passed, and soon it had been half an hour. Outside the cave it could be seen the dark forest and the cold winds began to blow. Hayami was starting to get quite annoyed _'Well that's it, if he isn't showing up then I'm leaving'_ Hayami got up, but at that moment footsteps could be heard _'Is it him, or another pest' _he thought while taking his duel disk.

He began to shuffle his deck and walk towards the entrance… only for the boy in white to place one arm in front of him, to block his passage. Two questions crossed Hayami's mind, _'why is he stopping me? And how did he move so fast?'_

It didn't take long for one of the two questions to be answered as from the cave's entrance a cloaked figure appeared, and it became obvious that the wait was over.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long" said Kagami as he took out something from his pocket. He quickly threw two identical items towards Hayami and the boy in white.

Hayami looked at the object in surprise; it was a simple piece of paper with a name on it. He wanted to yell at the guy for being late, and for the mysterious paper, but he knew the man was one not to be messed with _'After all, somehow the guy made me follow a bet I wasn't going to fulfill'_

"The name, or names on the paper depending on who you are" said Kagami looking at both of them "are the targets you are to face, also Hayami, with yours I have included a special card, you must add it to your deck for the duel"

"Okay, but what is it? Some sort of card to counter my target's strategy" asked Hayami as he checked the back of the paper where the card was taped.

"No, but since neither of us" he said signaling to the boy in white who was still reading the list, and to himself "will be there to finish, it will allow you to put your target into a coma, like the other victims so far"

"One question" said the boy in white, still without much emotion "wasn't this planed to happen, much later?"

"Yes, but unexpectedly it seems our targets have decided to look for us and face us tonight" the cloaked man answered calmly "so we are moving ahead of schedule"

"Very well" said the boy, satisfied with the answer.

"Then let's go" said Kagami as he turned towards the exit "Oh, and Hayami" he said turning to address the student in red "the power on the card is uncontrolled, it will affect anyone whose points reach zero in the duel, this includes you. Even in the event of a draw, so try to actually win"

Hayami was angry at the comment, partially it was obviously meant as a way to point out his defeats so far, but from Kagami's tone, it was obvious he wasn't joking about the effects the card could have on him, so he gave the only answer he could think "Understood"

The three men left the cave and took separate roads.

* * *

_Author's notes: well hope you enjoyed it._


	12. Dream Gate Activate!

Soul of the Berserker

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

Author's notes: well, here is chapter 12.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** Dream Gate Activate! Decent of the Lords of Fate. **

* * *

She walked through the forest, carefully looking from side to side trying to spot who she was looking for before the person could find her. Her companions had taken different roads as Kaito had suggested, they had a higher chance of finding their target, but that didn't make her any less nervous.

She kept on walking for a few minutes, stopping when she heard a noise.

"I was expecting you" said a boy in a red uniform as he exited from between the trees "Akira Hiroshi, maybe I can't get revenge on your cousin, but I guess you'll suffice."

"May I ask who you are?" said Akira eyeing the boy with caution

"Of course, I'm Ryo Hayami, now prepare to duel, and prepare to be defeated" said the boy in a very cocky tone

Without taking a second look Akira began to walk away "sorry, but I don't have the time to waste with people like you"

"What?! A waste of time, why you little… you should feel honored that someone like me is even willing to duel you!" said Hayami, seething in anger.

"All I see is some crazy person who places too much importance on his money, and apparently holds a grudge against my cousin" she said before turning to leave, this in turn made Hayami grow angrier.

"Fine, if you duel me, I'll tell you all I know about the guy that left your Cousin in a coma" he said, anger was evident in his voice, but he was acting eerily calm "Does that sound fair?"

Akira turned to look at him for a moment "I'm not certain whether to trust you or not, but, I guess that if I don't duel you, you'll keep annoying me" seeing a nod from the red clad boy, Akira sighed "fine then I guess I have no other choice" she said as she placed her duel disk on her arm and took out her deck from a pocket in her skirt.

Both students quickly shuffled their decks, placing them in the respective slot on their duel disks as soon as they were done. Each drew five cards as the duel disks unfolded.

"Duel" they said as one.

_(A: 4000)_

_(H: 4000)_

"I'll go first, no need to wait for a nobody" said Hayami as he drew his sixth card "and let the pain begin, with Goblin Elite Attack Force (2200/1500)!" he said as a group of green skinned goblins wearing armor rose onto his field, for a moment he turned to look at one of the cards in his hand _'great, I already have one of the cards he gave me to add to my deck, when I joined his little group, I couldn't draw them against the drop out, but she will soon lose'_ "I end my turn"

Akira nodded as she drew "I begin with the continuous spell, Cycle of Destiny, then I summon Knight of Prophecy, Silver (1700/1300)" a monster in silver armor that covered all but it's eyes, rose to Akira's field holding onto a silver sword "Next, by discarding one card I'm allowed to see the top three card in my deck and arrange them in the order I desire, however…" she said as the continuous spell on her field began to pulse "Cycle of Destiny sends all cards discarded from our hand or deck by a card effect, even if it is as a cost, to the bottom of our deck instead" she placed the card from her hand at the bottom of her deck before lifting the top three cards from her deck.

She looked at them for a bit before placing the one at the center at the bottom of the three and placing them back on her deck "Next I activate, Test of Vision, now we both must guess the type of the top card of our decks, my guess is a spell card" she said crossing her arms as she waited for Hayami to guess

"A little unfair considering the monster" he muttered "I guess monster, now let's get this over with, I shouldn't be playing a guess from a worthless card"

"Now we both look at the top card from our deck, if we are right we shuffle the card into our respective deck and draw three cards, but whoever gets it wrong must discard it alongside with three cards in their hand, if we don't have three cards we must discard one card during our next draw phase as well and whatever we had in our hand"

Akira drew and flipped the card to show it was Pot of Greed, a spell card. Hayami on the other hand looked disappointed, he lifted his card to show the trap card Final Attack Orders. Quickly Akira shuffled her deck and drew three cards while Hayami placed his trap alongside three cards from his hand at the bottom of the deck because of Cycle of Destiny.

"I'll place two cards facedown and end" said Akira, her cards appearing before her as Hayami drew his card.

"Good, then now you'll pay" as soon as he had slapped the card onto the duel disk a creature rose to his field. The creature was covered in black scales and stood on two legs, its arms and legs had razor sharp claws, its long tail ended in a knife like extremity and it head had three sharp horns (1800/1800) "I summon Power Murderer in attack!"

Not missing a beat, Hayami placed another card from his hand into the duel disk, immediately another card was ejected from his deck "I play Terraforming" he said as he placed the caught card into the field spell zone "As you should know it allows me to add one field spell to my hand, one I'll play right now"

As soon as he had played the card the scenery changed in an instant, instead of the dark night sky a cloudy sky that seemed to be between night and day formed overhead. The forest was replaced by grassy fields as far as the eye could see, and on the horizon the place was surrounded on all sides by a golden wall of light.

"It may not be my style, but Dream Gate is certain to make this duel more… interesting" said Hayami as he looked around "During each of our standby phases we choose to either increase our life points by five hundred or draw one card"

"Now then, my Attack force, I leave this to you" cried Hayami as the armored creatures ran towards the silver knight… only to stop by an invisible barrier.

"Attack Nullification, it works wonders doesn't it?" said Akira in a cheerful tone as Hayami groaned in anger.

--

Sakura trudged through the dark forest until she had reached a clearing. She stopped in the center of it as she observed that her guide had stopped just a bit in front.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" asked Sakura in confusion and exasperation; this was the fourth time they had come to a stop "Did you get lost again?"

The person merely turned to look at a golden light forming in the horizon for a moment.

Sakura was quite angry at being ignored, and she let the person know about it "Hey! Didn't you say you'd take me to him? So what's the hold up?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Relax; I always keep my promises" said the person in front of her "but…" Sakura's expression changed to one of surprise at seeing the person in front of her draw a duel disk "there will be a change of plans, this is as far as you go, for now" they said as the contraption on their arm activated and unfolded.

Sakura began to chuckle "Okay enough jokes, but if you're so set on it, I'll go look by myself" she prepared to leave, but her eyes widened as the person's eyes changed, and an item appeared in their hands "What happened to your eyes? And how did you get THAT?" she said shocked to see that the person's eyes had begun to glow in a vibrant red color and a sword had appeared in their hands.

"I have my methods, that's all you need to know" they said chuckling "As for the duel…" her companion said gesturing to the sword "I'm afraid I'll have to insist"

Grunting in annoyance, but knowing she had no other choice, Sakura took her own duel disk and placed it on her arm. She shuffled her deck and placed it into position before turning the machine on, she noticed her companion had drawn five cards and seemed to be gesturing for her to take the first turn.

_(S: 4000)_

_(?: 4000)_

"If you're so set on standing in my way, I'll have to stop you" she said placing one card onto a monster area. From the skies descended a man with blue skin, it wore blue and grey armor with a helmet that covered his face and a pair of mechanical wings coming from his back (1800/300). With his appearance Sakura's deck spat out a card which she promptly caught "Elemental Hero Airman, is my first witness, and when called he grants me a piece of evidence in the form of a card, so long as it's a hero"

"Interesting move" said the person in front of her with mild interest on their face "please continue"

"I use Fusion to mix my heroes Featherman and Burst Lady from my hand and call this" she said as a hero in a green suit with wings and a woman wearing a tight red suit and mask disappeared in a Vortex. A few seconds later a muscular man with a pair of huge wings and claws resembling the green costumed hero, a mask and a red and black suit with flame patterns, came out from the portal. It stood calmly with its arms crossed and a dragon like tail swayed from side to side.

"It seems I'll have a tough time with this" said her opponent, a look of determination crossing the person's face as it seemed they wanted to take the creature on in battle.

"If you want and face my monster you can, but I should warn you Elemental Hero Phoenixguy (2100/1200) can't die in battle, making him a great argument for this case" said Sakura as two cards appeared on her field "two facedown cards will end my turn"

"Seems that this battle will actually be worth my time" said the person as they drew "here let me show you my strength" the person didn't blink as the forest seemed to disappear and the scenery change.

--

"Seeing as you have done nothing more, I assume it's my turn" said Akira drawing a card, the field began to glow "ah, yes, your field card, I guess I'll take an extra five hundred points"

_(A: 4500)_

"I call Knight of Prophecy, Gold (1900/1550) to my aid" she said as a golden armored knight rose next to the silver armored one, she placed one card from her hand at the bottom of her deck and quickly looked at the cards from the top of her deck "I'll use Silver's ability" nodding and placing the cards back into her deck, the golden armored knight's eyes began to glow "next I activate Gold's ability claiming spell"

Hayami wasn't surprised when Akira got the card right, nor when she added it to her hand, having already guessed the monster's ability; he was, however, impressed when a knight similar to the other two, only holding onto a spear and wearing diamond like armor appeared crouching next to the two other knights (2000/3000)

"What is this?!" he cried in surprise.

"Oh, this?" said Akira motioning towards the new knight "This is Knight of Prophecy, Diamond, I can special summon him if I guess the top card from my deck correctly by a card effect, though I must discard one card from my hand and one from my deck this turn as well" she said as she placed two cards at the bottom of her deck, leaving her with only one card in hand

"And what will this accomplish?" asked Hayami in an annoyed tone as he noticed a golden glow emanating from her last card.

"Treasure from Heaven" she simply stated as she replenished her hand. Not bothering to argue, Hayami quickly followed suit.

"Now Gold, destroy Power Murderer" ordered Akira. The golden knight rushed to Hayami's field, but what surprised Akira was that Hayami began to chuckle and the creature to expand in muscle (2800/1800). The knight struggled to defend himself with his Scythe, but was quickly overpowered by the creature's tail.

_(A: 3600)_

Hayami continued to laugh as his monster returned to normal (1800/1800) "When Power Murderer battles with a stronger monster it gains a thousand extra attack"

'_That could be troublesome, but for such an effect there must be a downside'_ she thought. She turned to look at her facedown and at the cards in her hand _'It's a risk, but I think I can take it…'_

"Silver, go and avenge Gold" the knight nodded, though with a doubtful look on his face and began to charge. Akira smiled as she saw Hayami gasp and the demon weaken (800/1800) just in time for the silver knight's sword to strike it.

_(H: 3100)_

"I end my turn with that" she simply stated.

Hayami drew, grumbling about Akira's monsters, and had anyone been close enough to hear it, about Kagami's choice for an opponent "I use my field's effect to draw a second card" he said as another card was taken from his deck "Next I summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) in attack, and I'll use him to attack your silver knight!"

An enraged gorilla appeared on Hayami's field, its hair was a red color. It began to run against Knight of Prophecy, Silver, but stopped when a giant wheel formed behind Akira.

"Defense of the Wheel of Destiny activates" she said taking the top card from her deck, showing to Hayami that it was a spell card and quickly placing it at the bottom of her deck "when the card discarded is a spell card my monster gains an extra 600 attack points for the battle" (2300/1300)

Hayami looked in anger as the gorilla was destroyed by the knight's sword, and continued to glare even as the monster's stats returned to normal. (1700/1300)

_(H: 2800)_

"Since he has gone back to being weaker, let's try this once more" said Hayami pointing towards the knight "Elite Attack Force, go!"

The Goblins in armor rushed, and stopped once more as Akira took one card from her deck and placed it at the bottom of her deck, Hayami smiled, however, when he noticed his opponent was grimacing.

"When it's a trap card" said Akira with a sigh "my monster loses 600 attack points" she winced as her monster weakened (1100/1300) and the goblins stomped over it.

_(A: 2500)_

"I see; then I discard two cards from my hand to play the spell Power Revival" said Hayami dropping two cards into his cemetery as a familiar creature rose to his side (1800/1800) "with this I can bring back a monster in my cemetery to the field, also I'm allowed to draw one extra card on my next turn" Hayami turned to look at his goblins who had fallen asleep upon returning to his field "and after battle my Goblin Elite Attack Force switches to defense, I end my turn"

Akira drew and was covered in golden light "I chose to increase my points once more"

_(A: 3000)_

She quickly placed a card on her field, the card formed into a facedown monster, she didn't stop and placed one card into a spell or trap zone "I end my turn with that move"

"Good" said Hayami drawing once and quickly a second time "first of all I choose to draw once more because of my field" he said adding a third card to his hand "next I play Cyclone, to destroy your defensive trap" a small whirlwind formed and smashed into the Wheel of Destiny behind Akira, causing her to grimace as it shattered and crumbled to the ground.

Akira looked at her destroyed card, and calmly turned towards the field, only to gasp in shock at the appearance of a giant dragon like creature with fins that seemed to be floating in mid air on Hayami's side of the field (2900/2900)

"Observe, by playing the spell Ancient Rules, I have been able to summon my most powerful creature" he said as he began to laugh "Spiral Dragon!"

"And next…" he said as he placed a card on his duel disk. A strange aura seemed to cover the sea monster as it gave a loud roar "I shall grant him Meteor Strike, but more on that later, Power Murderer, attack that set card!"

The demon ran towards the set monster and stroked it with its sharp tail, but it seemed to lose power as the monster revealed itself (800/1800). The monster was a knight, just like the others, only it held onto a red shield and its armor was made of a material that resembled ruby (0/2000), the armor also allowed it to show by the form of the body that it was a female knight.

Hayami grunted as his monster was tossed against him by the shockwave.

_(H: 1600)_

"Well, if that failed…" he said pointing towards the new knight "Spiral Wave!"

The aquatic monster began to inhale before sending a powerful torrent of water to crash against the ruby armored warrior. She was crushed by the water which quickly passed her and hit Akira head on, though with less force.

_(A: 2100)_

"In case you are wondering, Meteor Strike grants my monster the ability to deal damage through defense" said Hayami mockingly "I'll end my turn here, seeing as I have no way of destroying your last knight… yet."

"Good, but before you end your turn, I reveal my trap Knight's Last Vision" said Akira taking the top five cards from her deck "I can only activate this when a Knight of Prophecy is destroyed in battle, I see the top five cards from my deck and replace them in the same order" she explained as she did just that.

Hayami only grunted to show he had heard.

Akira drew her card and smiled "first two effects activate, your field spell, through which I gain five hundred life points…"

_(A: 2600)_

"And next I activate the effect of a monster in my cemetery, and for it I guess trap" Akira lifted the top card from her deck to show it was indeed a trap card "If I guess correctly I can special summon Knight of Prophecy, Ruby from my cemetery, though with half her defense"

The red clad woman reappeared in front of Akira crossing her arms and kneeling (0/1000). It appeared she had lost her shield and her armor was damaged slightly.

"Next I summon Knight of Prophecy, Emerald" a man appeared next to the other two knights. He held an ax in his hands and was covered in a vibrant green armor (1800/1000). In only an instant the man's eyes began to glow "I use his ability, by guessing the top card of my deck, I say trap" she showed the same card she had shown a few seconds earlier "with this I can have a second normal summon this turn"

"And what will it accomplish? Seeing as none of your knights are strong enough to even put a dent on Spiral Dragon" said Hayami, once more mocking Akira.

"You'll see in a moment, but for now I play Rushed Reinforcements" she said taking a card from her deck "it may cost me my normal summon for next turn, but in exchange allows me to summon a level four or lower warrior from my deck to the field, such as Knight of Prophecy, Sapphire (1600/1600)!"

Another female knight appeared on the field. She resembled ruby, but held a bow in her hands and her armor was made out of beautiful blue sapphires.

"And now, the monster I'm about to call can't be special summoned, but…" the four knights began to glow, as one they closed their eyes "I can normal summon it by sending Knights of Prophecy, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire from the field to the cemetery, so rise lord of these four knights…" the glow intensified until it had become a blinding light.

Hayami covered his eyes, but it only lasted for a moment as soon the light had disappeared. Hayami's eyes widened when he saw that the four knights were no more, in their place stood a man. He looked young, even with his grey hair; his armor was light and could be easily called robes instead, with gauntlets on his arms. The man held no mask to cover his young face and soon opened his eyes showing them to be a vibrant red color.

The man held a sword with his hands, it resembled his armor in that both were of a glowing variety of colors that seemed to mix and dance around with the light in a beautiful sight to whoever saw it (3000/3000)

"Meet one of the three lords of Destiny and the one who shall pass judgment on you" said Akira as a glow began to emanate from the man until it had covered her entire field. When it had subsided Hayami noticed that only the man remained next to Akira, and that her hand had disappeared "when Destiny Lord Azrael is summoned all cards on my field and in my hand are sent to the cemetery, but in exchange…"

Azrael lifted his sword into the air; it began to glow as waves of energy began to strike the cards on Hayami's field.

When he let the sword down, all cards on Hayami's field had been turned to stone, and after a few seconds they all crumbled to dust.

"All cards on your field are destroyed, though next turn you can normal summon an amount of times equal to your destroyed monsters, not that it matters" said Akira as she pointed towards him "Azrael finish off my opponent, if you will…" she paused when she noticed the field spell remained "why is your field card still active?"

"Dream Gate can't be removed from the field once it has been played" said Hayami, annoyed as he had nothing he could do to stop Akira's monster. Azrael had apparently become tired of waiting and rushed towards Hayami, slashing him with the sword.

_(H: 0)_

Akira began to walk away as the field disappeared, the scenery changing back to the forest in the night…

She didn't notice as a trident like symbol appeared on Hayami's forehead, and the boy fell to the ground, in the same state as Kira and the Osiris red student.

--

Sakura stared as the monster on her opponent's field let out a beam of energy that hit her set monster. They had finally returned to forest scenery as a card from her opponent had been destroyed, but she had been having trouble so far, she held two cards in her hand but nothing on her field.

_(S: 100)_

Her opponent was doing better in all aspects, holding one monster on the field and three cards in hand.

_(?: 1000)_

"I draw" said Sakura with determination, and she smiled as she saw fusion appearing in her hand, luck had been good to her "I play fusion…" she said, only to gasp as the creature on her opponent's field began to glow and her card shattered. Growling under her breath she placed one of her remaining cards on her duel disk, allowing a card to appear on its back side and horizontally "I end my turn"

Her opponent smiled as they held a card towards her "It's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid this duel must come to an end…"

The monster on the person's field began to glow as the card they had held appeared behind it. A wave of energy covered Sakura pushing her back a bit.

_(S: 0)_

The person's eyes began to glow red once more, this time Sakura felt as if something had been tied around her, but she didn't see anything. She tried to figure it out, but soon fell into an unconscious sleep.

The person chuckled a bit as they saw the girl slump down against a tree. Their eyes returned to a normal color "I'll deal with you, once you wake up" said the person and began to trudge back into the dark forest, the full moon in the sky the only witness to what had taken place during that duel…

--

_Author's notes: well I hope you liked it._


	13. Crying Gladial Beast

Soul of the Berserker

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Crying Gladial Beast**

* * *

The boy in white turned to look at the sky for a moment, he saw the golden light rising in the horizon and smiled… knowing exactly what had happened. He stared at it for a few minutes before returning to his previous actions.

--

A boy walked through the forest wearing a yellow blazer; he had seen the golden light rise in the horizon and frowned.

'_Time is running out'_ thought Shin, he looked at the item he held in his hands and frowned once more _'I hope I don't have to use it, but…'_

He picked up the pace and began to trudge into the dark forest once more as the golden light in the horizon began to disappear.

--

The mysterious boy turned to look once more at where the light had been, it had only been a few minutes ago, but he had already felt the spell placed in the card activate.

He turned to look once more towards the forest as he noticed someone had begun to come out from it…

--

Yasuhiko had seen the light rise and die down, but he didn't care, he only had one target and he had noticed him when he was dueling, or at least his cards from a distance.

Yasuhiko headed in the direction he believed he had seen Kagami a few minutes ago and calmly began to shuffle his deck, taking preparation for the rematch he had been hoping to get.

'_Soon, we shall get a rematch, but…'_ thought Yasuhiko as he shifted his path slightly to avoid some tree roots that were sticking out of the ground _'if you are the one responsible for what has happened to two students already, I'll have to take action against that as well'_

--

The white clad boy turned his emotionless stare to the person that emerged from the forest. Clad in his usual black attire Kagami returned an equally emotionless stare.

"I take it everything has gone as planed so far" said the boy in white merely receiving a nod from the mysterious man as a response "good, my target hasn't arrived yet, but I sent him a message to get here"

"Good, has Hayami reported already?" said Kagami as he began to walk towards the trees at the edge of the clearing.

The boy in white smiled at this "no, and he won't be reporting at all"

"So he lost…" Kagami simply stated "oh well, it wasn't like I didn't warn him"

"While we wait, do you mind telling me why you allowed him into the group?" asked the boy in white.

"He was easy enough to manipulate" said Kagami as he took hold of a branch in the nearest tree and proceed to climb it. He kept on climbing until he reached a place completely covered from sight "though he will soon enough get his last chance, I've already found a better candidate"

"I see" was all the boy had to say as he heard footsteps. The person approaching soon emerged from the forest, he was covered in dirt and leafs giving him a tattered appearance.

"I came here as you said in your mail" said Hikaru as he approached the center of the clearing. He placed his deck into his duel disk and proceeded to turn the machine on "I assume that we will be having a duel"

"True and you may take the first turn if you wish" said the boy in white as he also turned his duel disk on and placed his deck into the corresponding slot.

"I will, but what's your name?" asked Hikaru as he proceeded to draw five cards and then a sixth card.

_(H: 4000)_

"It's not really important, but if you must know it is Ryoma, Ryoma Minamoto" said the boy who had identified himself as Ryoma as he drew five cards.

_(R: 4000)_

Hikaru nodded once before taking one card from his hand and sliding it into the duel disk, immediately a card popped out from his deck "I play Terraforming to add Dungeon of the Gladial Beast- Colosseum to my hand, and speaking about it, I'll play it right now."

Ryoma remained calm as the forest scenery disappeared, quickly being replaced by stone walls with various glowing lines in them. A fountain stood in the center, its waters frozen as the full moon shone in the sky, the moonlight entering through the opening in the ceiling.

"Not one to talk at it huh?" said Hikaru as he gently placed a card on his duel disk. From somewhere behind him came running what seemed to be a centaur. Armor was the body, both the human part and the horse part of the body. A blue helmet with a blue chest plate covered its head and torso respectively. On one arm it held a blue shield and the other was covered by thick armor, two steel wings emerged from the creature's back (1600/1200) "I call Gladial Beast Equite to the field, next I'll set two cards facedown and allow you to make your move"

"Draw" was all Ryoma said as he took a card from his deck and added to his hand.

"Before you move on, reverse card open!" said Hikaru as one of the cards on his field began to flip.

Only for a moment Ryoma's emotionless stare was replaced with one of surprise _'I got to admit, I didn't expect a trap card so soon…'_

"My card is the trap card Challenge Among Equals, through it we both summon a level four or lower monster from our decks, and each summon is considered a separate instance meaning my field will get two counters" Hikaru placed one card onto the field allowing a humanoid ox with armor to rise next to him (1600/1200) "This time I call Gladial Beast Dicaerii…"

Ryoma replied with an emotionless stare as a reflective, humanoid creature made of crystal appeared (1200/1200) "Choice, Crystal-Nightmare Envy"

Two stones on the walls began to glow slightly.

(Dicaerii: 1800/1400)

(Equite: 1800/1400)

"First since my field has two counters on it all Gladial Beasts get two hundred attack and defense, but also our summoned monsters must battle during this turn in the battle phase" said Hikaru with a confident smile.

"Understood" was Ryoma's answer "summon, Glass Maker in defense (500/1600)"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow as a weird old man rose on Ryoma's field; in front of the man were many pieces of glass.

"Two facedown cards, then by your trap card's effect Envy attacks Dicaerii" Hikaru was surprised at the calm in Ryoma's face as the reflective creature smashed itself against the ox like creature. The crystal dust remained around on the boy's field "Crystal-Nightmare Envy, effect, when destroyed in battle I summon a level four or lower Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monster to my field from my deck"

_(R: 3400)_

Even as another stone began to glow on the coliseum's walls and his beasts strengthened …

(Dicaerii: 1900/1500)

(Equite: 1900/1500)

Hikaru could only watch in amazement as a weird man made of crystal rose where the reflective creature had once stood (2000/2000) "Choice Crystal-Nightmare Sloth, attack Dicaerii"

The monster looked uncertain for a moment before giving a loud yawn and smashing the ox with its fist… the ox merely stopped the attack with both hands and sent the creature back onto Ryoma's field where it fell asleep.

"My reverse card is Defensive Tactics, I can only activate it when I control a Gladial Beast, my monsters can't be destroyed this turn and I take no battle damage, also it's placed at the bottom of my deck instead of my cemetery" said Hikaru with pride "but, what happened to your monster?"

"When Crystal-Nightmare Sloth battles it changes to defense after battle" said the boy calmly "I equip Sloth with Junk Attack, and end turn"

"Not so fast, before that I get to switch out Dicaerii" the monster turned into a sphere of light as Hikaru replaced a card in his deck and began to shuffle it. From the skies descended a humanoid bird covered in high-tech armor, with a flap of its wings a card shattered on Ryoma's field "When Gladial Beast Bestiari (1500/800) is summoned by another Gladial Beast a spell or trap is destroyed, also it gives my field another counter meaning by beasts grow stronger"

(Bestiari: 1900/1200)

(Equite: 2000/1600)

"The card you destroyed was Beginning of Dreams, when destroyed by my opponent I summon a level four or lower Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monster from my deck" A stone began to glow on Hikaru's field as a woman made of crystal rose kneeling on Ryoma's field "Choice, Crystal-Dream Tranquility (200/1800)"

(Bestiari: 2000/1300)

(Equite: 2100/1700)

Hikaru observed as the creature rose while drawing his card, he saw it and smiled "I summon Gladial Beast Laquer (1800/400) and now for one of my deadliest creatures…"

A humanoid tiger appeared next to the other two creatures but only for a moment. All three monsters turned into spheres of light and quickly began to merge "by sending Gladial Beast Laquer next to two other Gladial Beasts from my field to my deck I can fusion summon…"

Calmly, Ryoma watched as a new creature emerged onto Hikaru's field. It was a humanoid beast like the previous ones; however it was far more majestic. It was a mixture of Lion, Tiger, Dinosaur and man, covered from head to toe in golden armor, in one hand it held a golden shield and on the other hand it held onto a powerful looking axe (3000/2800).

Hikaru looked at the creature as it gave a prideful roar for all to hear and was invigorated by the Colosseum (3500/3300); it seemed the creature felt at home in the stony battleground.

"The strongest Gladial Beast, the creature who is champion of the Colosseum…" said Hikaru as the creature continued to roar "this is Gladial Beast Heraklinos!"

"Now he will kill sloth" said the black haired boy as the beast roared loudly, it jumped towards the sleeping man as the last card on Ryoma's field flipped "Reverse card open, Unending Dream stops my opponent from attacking if their target is a Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monster…"

Hikaru looked calm as he dropped a card into his cemetery slot. The creature gave a loud roar causing the trap card to shatter and continued to slash the crystalline creature.

"Whenever you activate a spell or trap Heraklinos allows me to choose whether it works or if I should consider the card null and void, the only condition is that I discard one card from my hand" said Hikaru, in a few seconds he begun to stagger backwards as the remaining crystal shards from sloth began to rain on him and his monster.

_(H: 3000)_

(Heraklinos: 500/500)

Hikaru staggered back up and saw that his monster wasn't seriously damaged, but its attack seemed to have lowered along with its motivation "What the hell happened?" he questioned.

"When Crystal-Nightmare Sloth is destroyed in battle the monster that attacked it has its base attack and defense scores lowered to zero till the end of my turn" explained Ryoma with a calm look.

"Okay I understand that, but how did I lose life points?" asked Hikaru uncertainly.

"When the monster equipped with Junk Attack is destroyed and sent to the cemetery, my opponent is dealt with damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack" explained Ryoma.

"I see, then fine, I end my turn" said Hikaru, though he was nervous as he knew what was about to happen.

"Instead of drawing this turn I use Glass Maker's effect" said Ryoma as his deck spat out a card "By forfeiting my draw phase for the turn Glass Maker allows me to add one Crystal-Nightmare or Crystal-Dream monster to my hand" explained the emotionless boy.

As calmly as he had explained the monster's effect Ryoma placed one card onto his field allowing a creature made of crystal with many mouths around its body appear by his side (1900/1200)

Hikaru looked in disgust at the creature.

"Crystal-Nightmare Gluttony is summoned, Glass Maker and Tranquility to attack" said Ryoma as the woman and the old man stood up "Gluttony attacks Heraklinos, Glass Maker and Tranquility attack directly."

Hikaru could only stare in horror as the creature with many mouths ran towards his Gladial Beast, for a moment it looked at the creature but didn't have the motivation to defend itself and was quickly devoured by the creature's many mouths.

_(H: 1600)_

The strange old man merely gave a laugh as he held up a beautiful vase made of very clear crystal. The man continued to laugh as the vase began to crack until it shattered, the debris flying in the wind until it began to slash Hikaru.

_(H: 1100)_

The woman made no movement, which confused Hikaru as he had heard clearly the declaration of an attack against him. The woman suddenly began to smile as a white aura covered Hikaru. The black-haired boy felt some pressure around his body, but felt nothing more as his life points dropped.

_(H: 900)_

"End Turn" said Ryoma without any emotion while Hikaru merely looked at his life point counter.

'_I can't believe this'_ he thought while he drew his card_ 'in this little time he left me with less than a thousand life points…"_

"Will you be making your move, or am I to consider this as a forfeit?" asked Ryoma making Hikaru snap out of his thoughts.

"I won't surrender!" he said as he slid both cards from his hand into his duel disk, one appeared facedown in front of him but the other caused a card to be thrown from his duel disk "I set a facedown card and play the spell Gladial Trainer, allowing me to move one level four or lower Gladial Beast from my deck to my hand…"

A one eyed bear rose next to Hikaru, it stood on its hind legs and had little armor around its body (1900/1500)

"Gladial Beast Andal is my choice, and it gets a power boost from my field spell" said Hikaru as his beast gave a mighty roar as if challenging the crystal monsters to face it (2400/2000).

--

From the tree he had hidden in Kagami saw as the bear rose to the field and through both, his and Ryoma's mind was going the same thought.

'_He is starting to get nervous'_ he thought while shaking his head_ 'he could have summoned another beast and replaced it, making himself stronger, but instead he chose this creature who besides a good attack_ _has no useful quality for his situation'_

Kagami sighed, knowing this duel would be over soon.

'_And here I thought I could rest a bit longer before going in search of my next target…'_

--

"As much as I hate to attack such a charming lady, I'll allow Andal to destroy Tranquility" said Hikaru as the bear ran towards the crystal maiden, she only had time to yelp as a sharp claw hit her and she shattered into shards of crystal.

_(R: 1200)_

"When Crystal-Dream Tranquility is destroyed, after damage calculation for her destruction I take no battle damage till my next end phase" explained Ryoma calmly regardless of his current situation.

"Fine, then I end my turn" said Hikaru with confidence as Ryoma drew _'Seeing how the situation is he won't be able to do anything to me'_

"Glass Maker to defense and one set card on defense" said Ryoma as a card appeared on his side and the weird old man knelt down "Gluttony attacks Andal"

Hikaru quirked an eyebrow as the gross looking creature began to run towards his monster, he pressed a button on his duel disk allowing the crystal creature to impact against a shield.

_(H: 2800)_

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I guess it would be bad to allow your monster to be destroyed so I use Drain Shield to stop your attack and get life points equal to your monster's attack" said Hikaru as he saw his opponent motioning for him to take his turn.

The black-haired boy drew and smiled "I summon Gladial Beast Sekutor (400/300)!"

A humanoid creature that resembled a frog with armor and what looked like two cannons on its back rose next to the bear, it looked at the field in uncertainty for a moment before being empowered by the field (900/800)

"And now, Sekutor destroy his defense" the frog like creature charged both of the cannons on its back before a large amount of water splashed against the set card causing a crystal man with wings that seemed like an angel's to shatter (0/800) "so what does this one do?" asked Hikaru as the pieces of crystal began to float around him.

"Crystal-Dream Charity activates its effect till your standby phase, however my next turn after it is destroyed I may not normal summon a monster" said Ryoma, Hikaru was confused at his calm face seeing as he couldn't play monsters on his next turn.

"Well, whatever…" said Hikaru as he pointed towards Glass Maker "since I don't trust your monster I will destroy Glass Maker with Andal!"

The bear rushed towards the old man who quickly placed his fingers in his lips and began to whistle "when Glass Maker is attacked I can redirect the attack against a Crystal-Nightmare or a Crystal-Dream on my field" said Ryoma without emotion as the bear smashed the creature with many mouths; the remaining crystal shards slashed the bear causing it to shatter into data pixels and quickly showered Hikaru.

_(R: 700)_

_(H: 400)_

"What happened?" asked Hikaru in confusion.

"Crystal-Nightmare Gluttony, effect, when destroyed in battle the monster that destroyed it is also destroyed and the opponent gets dealt damage equal to the monster's current attack" explained Ryoma.

Having no cards in his hand Hikaru could only end his turn. Even as Ryoma drew he could feel how close the duel was currently and knew it would soon be over.

Ryoma slid one card from his hand into his duel disk "when drawn I must play End of the Dream during my standby phase" said the boy as a spell depicting a beautiful landscape fading away appeared on his field "this card sends all cards in our fields and in our hands to the cemetery, allows us to draw one card, and forces me to end my turn"

Hikaru's eyes widened a bit as the field and hand of both players were engulfed in a blinding light. When the light had subsided he had a new card in his hand and the field was clean, he was calmed down upon noticing his card was a monster card _'it seems I win, but…'_ he also gave a disbelieving look as he saw how calm Ryoma was.

He drew and was surprised when many shards of crystal began to hit his hand causing him to drop his cards into the cemetery.

"During my opponent's standby phase, after Crystal-Dream Charity has been destroyed by battle, my opponent has to discard his entire hand" said Ryoma causing Hikaru's eyes to widen.

"I end my turn" he said with a sigh.

Ryoma drew without a word and calmly placed one of his cards on his duel disk allowing a snake made of crystal to rise on his field, its four red eyes glowing in anger "summon, Crystal-Nightmare Wrath (500/500), Wrath attacks directly for the win"

The snake like monster threw itself against Hikaru causing his last life points to drop.

_(H: 0)_

"Time to end this" said Ryoma as his eyes began to glow red, causing Hikaru's own eyes to widen, and a golden trident appeared out of thin air in the white clad duelist's hands.

"_Gateway to Dream world_" were the last words Hikaru heard as he was engulfed in a torrent of rainbow light and he passed out.

--

_Author's notes: Here was chapter 13 and I hope you enjoyed it._


	14. Mirror's Illusion

Soul of the Berserker

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Mirror's Illusion **

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he threw Hikaru's unconscious body against a tree.

"Bored already?" asked a voice from behind him "don't be, even if Hayami failed, we can now move on to the next step of the plan"

Ryoma turned to look back at the tree where Kagami was. The cloaked man jumped from the tree branch landing on the grass below "We only have one target left each, and I'm certain you want to face your target"

"I may be eager, but I'm not foolish" said Ryoma as he returned Kagami's stare "My deck may be a great counter for his, but still can't go charging blindly, in terms of skill, he is much stronger than this kid"

"True, but, if we are to complete this test and see if he can be forgiven or not…" said Kagami, not bothering to complete the sentence.

"True, though I still can't see the point in defeating his friends first" said Ryoma as he began to look through his own white cloak "and why challenge them to duel monsters before hand"

"Partially it's for future plans, but the other reason, well, we have to give our target some motivation" said Kagami as Ryoma brought out a PDA "as for why duel monsters, to give them a sporting chance, and for a different kind of test as well"

"Well, then, I guess I'll make the challenge" said Ryoma only to be cut off as he heard something.

"So we've been overheard" said Kagami as he looked around

"Should I attack?" asked Ryoma as he watched the woods. His eyes turned a bright red color as a golden trident appeared in his hands.

"No" said Kagami calmly as he eyed the forest "Whoever it is, it's in your best interest to show yourself…now" though no emotion could be sensed in the cloaked man's voice the command seemed to be one that couldn't be ignored.

Rustling could be heard from the bushes on the other side of the clearing, Kagami turned towards Ryoma and said in a low tone "attack when they appear"

A human appeared from the trees, given the distance it was impossible to distinguish anything about it except it was a human. The figure never got a chance to get close as it was rammed by a torrent of rainbow light, crashing against the trees.

"Not so tough…" said Ryoma, but Kagami remained looking around. He remained calm as many silhouettes began to emerge from the forest in all directions in front of them "there were more?"

"No, don't waste your energy" said Kagami as Ryoma was about to let the trident fire another torrent of light "I think it's time we stop playing, don't you think so…Yasuhiko?"

Immediately the scenery changed, all the silhouettes shattered into particles of light except for one, and the human's features became more identifiable. A black haired boy wearing a blue and white uniform stood there in front of them. The school's top duelist and student merely smiled for a second, before going back to a serious demeanor.

"I'm impressed that you figured it out so quickly" said Yasuhiko as a transparent and golden shield on his right arm banished in light and his eyes returned to there usual color rather than the vibrant red they had been a few seconds before.

"And I'm impressed that you had this power" said Kagami calmly before turning towards Ryoma "it'll be fine, go and take care of the next part" the stoic boy merely nodded before walking into the forest, leaving only Kagami and Yasuhiko in the clearing.

"I assume you know what I'm here for?" said Yasuhiko as he placed his duel disk in his arm and took out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"I'd be foolish if I didn't" said Kagami as he took out his own duel disk, Yasuhiko raised an eyebrow at seeing it was an academy duel disk, but decided to ignore the fact "Though, just to be certain, it is to settle our score, isn't it?"

Yasuhiko nodded as both of them shuffled their decks. A few seconds later both placed the cards into the duel disks, which unfolded as they turned on.

_(Y: 4000)_

_(K: 4000)_

"You may go first, if you prefer" said Yasuhiko as he calmly drew five cards.

"I won't lie, I've been waiting for a rematch" said Kagami as he slid six cards from his deck and into his hand "though… before starting I have to ask, since when have you been eavesdropping?"

"Since the beginning of the duel between that other kid and the Ra Yellow student" said Yasuhiko as he checked the cards in his hand "and while I want the rematch, I must also take action, seeing as you are behind the comatose students"

"I see" said Kagami "then you shall choose to stand in my path, oh well, can't do a thing about it now, except stop you with my own power" he said as he placed one card onto his duel disk.

A bright light began to shine as a two headed wolf rose on Kagami's field. The creature had two heads and its blue hair seemed to be made of flames, part of its body was also covered by a deep blue armor (1400/1400)

The wolf howled upon seeing Yasuhiko and jumped in a pose to challenge the boy. Kagami chuckled at the creature's actions "It seems Mythical Beast Cerberus hasn't forgotten about you, but I also hope you remember this card, the Spell, Temptation of the Goddess"

Five holographic cards appeared in front of Kagami, each representing one of Yasuhiko's cards "as you know, this allows me to see your hand, and if you happen to have a level four or lower monster I can summon it to your field"

Pointing towards one card it glowed and was pulled onto Yasuhiko's duel disk. A block of ice appeared, inside it was a sphere of light (0/2000) "Frozen Illusion is my choice, but of course, that isn't the important part…"

"No, after all not only does your Cerberus get a spell counter giving it five hundred extra points" said Yasuhiko as a sphere in the beast's armor began to glow (1900/1500) "but also you get to activate that card, plus since you read the card effect…"

"Correct!" said Kagami as another card appeared on his field "when you special summon a monster I play the quick play spell Earth of Demise, allowing me to play a field spell from my deck"

The forest disappeared, being replaced by a cavern with twenty pillars in it. The pillars surrounded the duelists who were on top of a circle with various markings "Seal of Merlin is my card of choice and of course that's two more spells activated and two more counters on my beast"

The beast howled in delight as two more stones began to glow in its armor (2900/1400), almost instantly a green force field covered the field card and another stone began to glow on the creature's armor (3400/1400) "Seeing as you have Ancient Land of Illusion in your hand it was a good thing I had Field Barrier in mine, your monster may prevent you from bouncing cards for three turns, but not from playing a field spell"

Yasuhiko gritted his teeth at seeing the power of Cerberus, and he grimaced as he looked at the cave and its twenty stone pillars surrounding them _'If I don't get rid of this field spell soon, it will be almost impossible to stop him from summoning his key monster!' _

"I play Magical Blast dealing you with two hundred points for each spellcaster on my side, like Cerberus" said Kagami as an energy blast was fired by the blue wolf as another stone lit up on its armor (3900/1400)

_(Y: 3800)_

"One facedown card is all I've got left to do" said Kagami as he emptied his hand and Yasuhiko began to draw.

"Seeing as for two more of my turns my main strategy is sealed I set one monster and one spell or trap and end my turn" said Yasuhiko as the cards appeared on his field.

"I choose to draw instead of using Magical Blast's effect" said Kagami as he added a card to his hand "This card is used by many, but it will bring me double benefit, so I play Treasure from Heaven allowing both of us to draw till we have six cards in our hand"

Both duelists replenished their hand, Yasuhiko drawing three cards while Kagami drew six, Kagami smiled as another stone lit up on his monster's armor (4400/1400) "I call Blast Magician (1400/1700) in defense and declare Cerberus's attack on your set monster!"

A red robed man appeared on Kagami's field holding onto a scythe as the wolf allowed a torrent of blue flames to exit its mouths. The torrent was about to hit the set card, which had begun to flip, as three women appeared blocking the attack, allowing a semitransparent man holding onto a bow and arrow to kneel in defense without harm.

"I activated Waboku, it might not stop your main strategy, but keeps Illusion Archer (1500/1500) from being destroyed" said Yasuhiko, though he looked annoyed at seeing the monster's armor stop glowing, and six pillars on the field shine brightly.

"As you know, after Cerberus battles, all spell counters he holds disappear (1400/1400), but my field spell allows me to put an equal amount of counters than those lost ones on itself, unless the counters are lost from my field spell" said Kagami in a calm demeanor as he slid a card onto his duel disk "one facedown and I end"

"One more turn until Frozen Illusion's effect resolves" said Yasuhiko drawing "so in the meantime I set two cards facedown and switch my archer into offense" said Yasuhiko as the man stood up and took aim with its bow "since he still can attack I'll use my archer to destroy Cerberus"

Kagami remained unfazed as an arrow of light hit his monster causing it to explode into pixels.

_(K__: 3900)_

"End turn" said Yasuhiko.

"Here, let me show you a new friend, but before that I will add Magical Blast to my hand instead of drawing" a card was spat out from the cemetery and a woman materialized on Kagami's field. She had long black hair and was dressed in green robes with a golden tiara and a golden necklace "come Magical Exemplar (1700/1400), next I play Pot of Greed"

Yasuhiko watched as Kagami drew two cards and two stones on the woman's necklace began to glow and one of the red draped magician's scythe as well "Whenever a spell is played she gets two spell counters, and my Blast Magician gets one as well, now to increase that amount I play Magical Blast, this time dealing you with four-hundred points of damage"

Yasuhiko ignored as a blast of energy coming from both magicians hit him and more stones began to glow on them.

_(Y: 3400)_

"Now I use Magical Exemplar's ability, once per turn I can remove any amount of spell counters from her, in this case all four of them, to summon from my hand or cemetery one spell caster of an equal level, so return, Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400)!"

A circle of light formed on the ground and the two headed wolf rose again as four more of the stone pillars began to glow, with a fierce howl the blue two headed wolf appeared within the circle.

Kagami chuckled as he placed a card into his cemetery and lighting began to descend on Yasuhiko's monsters and more spell counters appeared on his monsters

(Mythical Beast Cerberus: (1900/1400))

"Your monsters have served their purpose, and Frozen Illusion's effect would have been too troublesome, so Lightning Vortex was necessary, next…" said the cloaked man as the wind began to pick up before destroying Field Barrier "I use Cyclone to destroy Field Barrier and give my monsters some more counters…"

(Mythical Beast Cerberus: (2400/1400)

"Now then, Exemplar and Cerberus direct attack!" said Kagami as both monsters unleashed a wave of magical energy only to be stopped by a barrier of light.

"You pose a good question, lose or face that card…" said Yasuhiko as Kagami's monsters were covered in light and began to banish in motes of light "you can bring him out for all I care! I use my trap Illusion of Existence, it sends all monsters on the field back to their owner's hand" he grimaced as he saw the remaining ten pillars had begun to glow.

"Perhaps, but in exchange my field spell has twenty spell counters, and now by sending it to the cemetery…" the cave began to shake as the pillars cracked and crumbled. After a few seconds the cave was no more and both duelists had returned to the forest clearing, however an old man wearing long green robes and with a long white beard stood on Kagami's field holding onto a wooden staff (2800/2000) "I summon Sorcerer of the Seal- Merlin from my deck and end my turn"

Yasuhiko drew his card and eyed the field "I play Back to Square One" he said as he placed a card into his cemetery "By discarding one card I can send one monster on the field back to the top of its owner's deck!"

Kagami watched as a green glow began to cover Merlin only to dissipate as the magician's staff generated a field around the creature "Well that was a waste" said Kagami "you know Merlin can negate one spell each turn"

"I know" said Yasuhiko calmly "I also know it can't be destroyed by spells or traps, but I wasn't looking to take him out"

Kagami's eyes widened in recognition as the field began to glow and a giant map appeared below them "Your field spell…"

"Ancient Land of Illusions is on the field and as long as it's active you can't attack or you risk losing your monster" Yasuhiko smirked as a creature rose to his field. Though it lacked its bow and arrows Illusion Archer (1500/1500) looked ready for battle "I use my field to bring back my archer at this time, though it has no effect, I also set one monster and end"

"Well soon it won't matter, and I don't have to worry that much" said Kagami as he drew "in exchange for his ability to attack this turn Merlin's third ability allows me to add one spell from my cemetery to my hand"

Yasuhiko remained calm as Kagami took his field spell back to his hand "I'll call back Magical Exemplar to the field" said Kagami as the woman appeared, once again, in front of him. Kagami chuckled in his monotone voice as he placed his spell card into the field slot "Shall we end our little feud?"

It was then that Yasuhiko suddenly chuckled himself as the field started to materialize... In just a matter of seconds everything but the Ancient Land of Illusions had disappeared instantly, just as if it had been a mirage all along.

Kagami remained silent, not comprehending the situation at all.

"Now that I think about it, I never got to show everything in my Land of Illusions the last time we met so let me apologize by showing it now!" said Yasuhiko.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Kagami.

"In this deceptive land there are a number of 'mystery spots' where interesting things can happen" explained Yasuhiko "It seems we've stumbled upon the first one, "Illusory Landmark: Mirage Hole" is its name and with its effect I can send every card on your side of the field back to your deck by removing every card on my field from play, other than my Ancient Land of Illusions of course. Unfortunately, since it's a quick-play, this landmark won't stay with us for very long so let's continue our exploration, shall we? I'll gladly wait for your turn to end"

"One card facedown, that is all I can do" Yasuhiko nodded to this as he drew

"I summon Multiplying Illusion (1400/200), and I'll attack directly!" no sooner had a translucent being appeared in front of Yasuhiko before Kagami was met with a burst of light.

"A waste of time, I counter with Sacrificial Summon!" said Kagami as the light was intercepted by Mythical Beast Cerberus "I can only activate this trap when I'm the target for a direct attack, I call from my hand a monster in offense to receive the blast for me, but in exchange it comes at half of its attack. Regardless I reduced the damage to 700 and you'll be defenseless next turn because of your field"

_(K: 3200)_

"Believe what you want, but you will soon be disappointed" said the blue clad boy as a card appeared facedown before him "with a set card my turn comes to an end, however because my Illusion did damage my field returns it to my hand, and activates my monster's ability" he deposited the card into his cemetery.

"What is this?" asked Kagami as two columns of light appeared in front of Yasuhiko (700/100)

"Ah that's right, in our last match I never used Multiplying Illusion" said Yasuhiko as Kagami drew "you see if it returns to my hand from the field all I have to do is discard it to create two tokens to defend me"

"I see, oh well, one set card and one monster on defense is all I can do"

Yasuhiko drew and quickly played his card, allowing a green jar to appear in front of him "Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" he smiled as he saw what he had drawn _'seems this game is over'_

"Anything good?" asked Kagami looking bored

"Yes, but lets not get ahead of ourselves. First I bring back Multiplying Illusion and next I reveal my facedown Illusory Landmark: Vanishing Mines!" a light began to appear around Yasuhiko and transparent stone walls rose next to him "If Ancient Land of Illusions is active I can draw three cards, or if I agree to pay an extra price at the end of this turn I can draw six"

Yasuhiko drew six cards all while eyeing one card in his hand "The price is simple, I can only play one card from my hand this turn and at the end phase everything on my field and all but one card on my hand go back to my deck, but it won't matter..."

"You're right, it won't matter. I guess it's your turn to show me your key card since I showed you mine?" said Kagami without emotion in his voice. Even so Yasuhiko seemed worried that his opponent appeared to be waiting for him to summon his creature.

"If that's what you want..." he played a card and all of the field began to dissolve into motes of light which began to join in the middle of his field "By discarding my hand and destroying my field I activate Altar of Illusions..." the light in the center of his field began to take form, turning into a transparent, humanoid form "this allows me to summon Goddess of Illusions!" the light began to dim showing a female wearing a golden armor and a golden mask, the creature seemed to be made of crystallized light (0/0).

"Just in case you forgot, her attack and defense are equal to five hundred for each card sent to the cemetery by my altar's effect, they were ten cards in total" Kagami stared as the creature's points rose and ten translucent wings appeared on its back (5000/5000). Yasuhiko smirked as the creature began to glow.

"I know, also it's unaffected by spells, traps and monster effects and by sacrificing its attack for the turn it can shuffle my field into my deck" the cloaked man said as his field banished in a burst of light "but in exchange for this it has a number of downsides"

"Let me worry about that" Yasuhiko merely crossed his arms to show he was done for the turn as Kagami drew a card.

"True, so for now, I set one card facedown and will end my turn"

"If you insist" Yasuhiko crossed his arms as one of the wings on the golden creature's back shattered into fragments of light (4500/4500) "as a reminder so long as she is face up I must skip my draw phase and each turn she loses 500 points"

"So will you stall or attack?" asked the cloaked man calmly

"The answer should be obvious" said Yasuhiko as his monster's wings began to glow.

Kagami smirked under his mask as sublime light began to amass in the creature's wings. A sphere of light was thrown towards him and he banished in a wave of light.

Yasuhiko observed the attack as it struck his opponent "I guess that's the end of that" he said only to notice a purple string wrapped around his arm. He smirked as the light engulfed him as well.

* * *

Shinichi continued to walk around the island's forest hoping to find his target. Moments later he was distracted as a column of blinding light rose in the center of the forest cutting through the darkness of the night.

'_What happened?'_ he questioned himself in his mind. He began to head towards the place where it had occurred, only to stop as his PDA began to ring.

* * *

The light began to dissipate to show both Kagami and Yasuhiko on the ground.

_(K: 0)_

"Bond of Rivals" simply stated the cloaked man as he stood up "is a trap that can only activate in response to a direct attack, and causes both of us to receive battle damage from the attack"

_(Y: 0)_

Yasuhiko stood up calmly "causing the duel to end in a draw" he said as both began to walk their separate ways into the forest.

--

_Author's notes: And that's chapter 14, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Till then._


	15. Berserker of Dreams

Soul of the Berserker

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Berserker of Dreams**

* * *

"I hope you can keep up appearances" said a shrouded figure as he looked through the papers in the folder that had just been handed to him. The boy raised an eyebrow and curiously turned to look at the person he was speaking to "You're using your real name?"

"Yes" said Ryoma as he turned to look at the speaker "I see no reason to hide it" he turned to stare at a third figure that was leaning against a tree and had to look up to see the man's eyes.

The shorter figure observed the annoyed look in both their faces and smiled calmly "now, now, I know you don't get along with each other but don't start fighting, the last thing we need is unwanted attention" he turned to look towards the center of the forest as a column of blinding light rose into the night sky "I guess we should get going, we have some errands to make before handing these papers in"

Ryoma didn't turn to acknowledge them as they left preferring to take out a PDA from his pocket and sending a message to his target.

* * *

Both figures walked through the forest in complete silence, neither daring to utter a single word. Looking around, the taller of the two decided to speak as he saw no one around.

"Do you really trust him not to screw up?" he questioned as the shorter of the two turned to look at him. He became nervous as he saw his face get serious…

The shorter of the two gave a calm shrug and continued to walk "I trust him as much as I trust myself."

"I understand that…" said the taller one as he continued to walk "but still… aren't you giving him too much credit?" he quickly moved to the side as the shorter one tried to deliver a punch to his face "Hey! What's the matter with you?!"

"Look, I understand your motives for not trusting him..." the taller figure shuddered, his companion's face and voice showed no anger and yet it was easy to notice that the shorter of the two was quite angry "but don't question my decisions! Is that understood?"

"Yes," said the taller one as they continued to walk into the forest.

--

Shinichi sighed as he entered the forest clearing and began to look around. Seeing no one, he decided to walk over to the center of the clearing and wait. A few minutes passed and no one arrived. Tired, he decided to make sure he was in the right place.

He looked around and saw that he was extremely close to the volcano and far from the main buildings on the island "well, it's the right place. Maybe it was just a prank?"

Sighing, he prepared to leave, taking one last look towards the volcano _'Why would they build a school right next to such a dangerous thing anyway? I just hope it doesn't erupt in the nearby future...' _

As he began to walk away he heard rustling from the bushes behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw a person emerge from behind the trees. Shininichi's eyes narrowed as Ryoma appeared on the other side of the clearing "You're late."

Ryoma didn't answer; rather he saw the other boy's stance and quickly shook his head "No." seeing the confused look on Shin's face he calmly took out a duel disk and strapped it onto his arm "It shall be a duel."

Quickly following suit Shin took out his deck and duel disk "Before we start I've got three questions," said the blue haired boy as he shuffled his deck "why attack the students in the island?" he placed his deck into his duel disk "what are the stakes for this duel?" he drew five cards "and why are you late? If I remember correctly, you prefer being on time to meetings or events to avoid being noticed."

Ryoma drew five cards and seemed to be thinking of an answer "In that order, to get your attention. Stakes of the duel: Win, I release the affected students and will not attack anyone else. Lose, and you will suffer the same fate as the attacked students." not waiting for his opponent to make another statement he drew a sixth card "To answer your last question, I got lost on the way here…"

_(S: 4000)_

_(R: 4000)_

"Really?" asked Shin as he eyed his opponent to make sure he was being serious "you got lost?"

"Yes," was Ryoma's response "one set monster, two cards facedown. End turn."

Shin drew silently and frowned upon inspecting his hand. He flipped his hand to show two traps and four spells "Since I have no monsters on my field and my hand consists of only spells and traps I activate the last effect of my Berserker equip cards…" he took one of the cards and placed it into his pocket "by removing one of them, in this case Berserker Fist- Unbreakable Iron, I can add the corresponding Berserker to my hand"

Catching the card that his deck had spat out he quickly placed it unto his duel disk, allowing a brown haired man to appear "Iron Fist Berserker (1800/1400) is summoned but, of course, since his weapon was removed he can't equip it…" he sighed "and since it was removed by its effect I can't move the equip from the remove from play pile for the remainder of the game. Turn end."

Ryoma drew and quickly played "Pot of Greed, effect, I draw two cards" he quickly slid two cards from his deck "Activate permanent spell, Wave of Evil Intent, summon, Crystal-Nightmare Death (0/0)"

A cloaked figure made of crystal emerged on his side of the field "Death attacks Iron Fist"

The figure rushed towards the berserker quickly drawing out a scythe made of crystal. A purple aura covered the creature (1700/1300) as the berserker prepared to strike back with its fist. The warrior monster delivered a punch quickly shattering Death into crystal shards that began to circle Ryoma's field as purple aura covered Shin.

_(R: 3900)_

_(S: 3700)_

"Wave of Evil Intent, effect, whenever one of my monsters is destroyed by battle my opponent receives 300 points of damage" said Ryoma as Shin drew a card.

"Maybe, but when Iron Fist Berserker destroys a monster I get to draw one card" he stared as the floating shards of crystal "and what is Death's effect?"

"Crystal-Nightmare Death, effect, when battling a monster its total attack and defense become that of the opposing monster minus 100 points, and when it is destroyed I must select one monster on my field and destroy it" the shards of crystal began to rain on the set monster causing it to shatter "the monster is treated as if it was destroyed in battle by the monster that destroyed Death"

Shin grimaced as he was covered in a purple aura and the remains of the destroyed monster began to float in the air.

_(S: 3400)_

"The destruction of my monster triggers Wave of Evil Intent" said Ryoma as he picked two cards from his duel disk and placed them in the cemetery as the crystal shards shattered the facedown cards on his field "the destroyed monster was Crystal-Nightmare Wrath, effect, when it is destroyed I must destroy two spell or traps on my field, the cards are treated as if destroyed by my opponent"

Crystal shards began to take a new form on Ryoma's field as Shin was hit by an explosion.

_(S: 2400)_

"The destroyed cards were, Kozaki's Self-Exploding Device, when destroyed it deals 1000 damage to the player that destroyed it, by wrath's effect my opponent is considered the one who destroyed it" the crystal floating on his field took form of a humanoid form, it reflected the berserker in front of it, but held no other noticeable traits (1200/1200) "Beginning of Dreams, when destroyed by an opponent's card effect summons a level four or lower Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monster to my field. Choice Crystal-Nightmare Envy, Envy attacks Iron Fist Berserker"

The warrior quickly retaliated against the opposing creature's charge by punching it causing it to shatter. Shin grimaced as a card spat out from his deck and he was covered in a purple aura.

"Wave of Evil Intent activates…" said Ryoma

_(R: 3300)_

_(S: 2100)_

"Crystal-Nightmare Envy, effect, when destroyed it summons a level four or lower Crystal-Dream or Crystal Nightmare to my field" he caught the card that his deck spat out and quickly placed it on his duel disk allowing a monster made of crystal to appear on the field, the beast's many mouths roaring with its appearance "Choice, Crystal-Nightmare Gluttony (1900/1200). Gluttony attacks your Berserker. End Turn"

The crystal monster pounced on the Berserker and quickly devoured it as Shin drew a card to begin his turn.

_(S: 2000)_

Upon seeing the card he had drawn Shin gave the field a calm look and placed the card onto his duel disk allowing a girl wearing a green robe to rise next to him. She looked towards the opposing field and smirked as she drew out a bow "Heal Berserker is summoned (1000/1000) and her equip Berserker Bow- Eterna Vitalita comes with her!"

Shin took two of his remaining cards placing one into the duel disk allowing a facedown card to materialize in front of him and he placed the other one into the cemetery slot as the bow wielding berserker aimed a glowing white arrow "I play one card facedown and activate her bow's effect, by discarding one card from my hand and skipping her attack for the turn I gain life points equal to the current attack of one of your monsters"

_(S: 3900)_

"Your turn…"

"My turn and draw," stated Ryoma "summon, Crystal-Dream Guardian in defense (0/2000)" he said as a heavily armored monster made of crystal knelt before him.

"Gluttony attacks Heal Berserker." the monster slammed his mouth covered body against the archer who struggled but quickly pushed the monster back towards Ryoma's field.

"I activated Never Ending Battle, so, during this turn my Berserkers can't be destroyed in battle!" said Shin as he placed the used trap into the cemetery slot and then he sighed "Of course... battle damage still applies."

_(S: 3000)_

"Turn end," said Ryoma calmly

--

The girl stayed where she was, simply watching as the duel went by. She calmly moved some of her hair from her eyes but seeing her face would betray just how nervous she was at the scene.

'_Shinichi, be careful'_ Akira thought as she saw them both duel; in her eyes a strange aura covered both duelists. The one over Shinichi seemed calm even if a little strange, yet the one over the other boy was stranger still, part of it refused to show emotion or intent and part of it seemed to roar with suppressed rage.

--

"I summon Quake Berserker (1900/0), although I can't use his weapon since I discarded it last turn." a muscular man dressed mostly in dirt like brown clothing rose on Shin's side at his declaration "I use him to attack Gluttony!"

The muscular man rushed and delivered a powerful blow to the crystal monster that at the same time bit the man causing them both to shatter.

"I may take damage from your spell…" said the blue haired boy even as a purple aura covered him reducing his life points.

_(S: 2700)_

"But since the monster that destroyed Gluttony left the field my monster's effect is negated. Furthermore, without another Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monster on the field, Guardian is destroyed" finished Ryoma as the bulky monster on his field shattered.

"Also, now I'm free to attack directly, so go! Healing Arrow!" The female Berserker smiled at her master's command and proceeded to fire a green arrow from her bow "and by her effect any battle damage she causes I gain as life points!"

_(R: 2300)_

_(S: 3700)_

"One card facedown and I end my turn" said Shin allowing Ryoma to draw.

"One monster on defense, that is all," said Ryoma.

"Good! Then I draw and summon Mist Berserker (1200/1400) and when summoned I can equip him with Berserker Shield- Siren" a man wearing green armor rose on Shin's field; a scale like shield appeared on his arm as mist began to surround his body "I'll use him to attack your defense!"

The man raised the arm on which the shield was placed, some of the mist moved aside to show a face like decoration on the shield which opened sending a burst of wind and mist towards the defending monster.

The card flipped to show an old man made of crystal as he calmly waved his arm to dissipate the mist (1000/1600) "The target monster is Crystal-Dream Peace."

_(S: 3300)_

"I end my turn" the blue haired boy said, slight disappointment at not having been able to do damage on the turn.

Ryoma inspected his newly drawn card calmly as he placed it on the field allowing a familiar form to appear (1200/1200) "summon, Crystal-Nightmare Envy, attack Heal Berserker"

The newly summoned reflective monster ran and quickly delivered a punch to the female berserker causing her to shatter.

_(S: 3100)_

"She may be gone, but to my monster's destruction I chain the trap card Succeeded Will, allowing another monster to be ready and take her place next turn!" said Shin as his deck spat out a card.

"Turn End" Ryoma stated

Shin drew and smirked as soon as he saw his card, quickly placing it on the field. A spiky haired young man jumped onto the field and looked on without care towards the battlefield (1500/1200). Upon seeing Ryoma he gave a calm shrug. Shin placed a card from his hand onto the field causing the two rings on the Berserker's hands began to shine quickly turning into clawed gauntlets (2000/1200). "I'm counting on you Slash Berserker! And with Berserker Fist- Slash Claw, he not only gains five hundred extra attack points, but now he also can't be destroyed by monsters with equal attack to him!"

--

Both figures arrived at a clearing. In the center of the clearing was the unconscious form of a girl and to one side of the side clearing was… the same girl looking on at the copy on the field.

"Impressive" said Sakura as the form on the field changed from looking like her into a crystal statue and quickly shattered "but was creating a copy of me really necessary?"

"Yes, and it was necessary to trick that stupid copy of mine" said the shorter of the two figures as he allowed the sword in his hands to banish. He grinned as the crystal shards began to dissipate from the air.

The taller of the two figures raised an eyebrow and turned a questioning glance towards the shorter figure "Wait, didn't he do his job? I mean Ryoma is here and the target has passed the tests…"

"Yes, so isn't calling him stupid a bit of a stretch" said Sakura "I mean, to pull this off you need to be clever enough"

"True, but…" said the shorter figure, his joy disappearing as his face turned serious "he altered most of it, and it seems he has plans of his own, so he will have to be eliminated soon." A smile appeared on his face, it looked joyful but both the taller figure and Sakura could feel the cruelty and anger in it "he has outlived his usefulness; I just need the right opportunity to finish him off."

With that he began to walk towards the school's main building, the other two shuddered and quickly followed him. Even at the moment Sakura had doubts, but she had accepted to work with them, and there was no way out.

--

"Slash Storm Barrage! Go and destroy Crystal-Nightmare Envy" commanded Shin as the Berserker on his field seemed to banish and reappear in front of envy quickly slashing it and causing it to shatter and a purple aura covered Shin.

_(S: 2800)_

_(R: 1500)_

"By Envy's ability I summon Crystal-Nightmare Gluttony (1900/1200)" a second copy of the many mouthed creature rose on the field.

"Slash can attack each of your monsters once, if he is the only one to attack, so I'll destroy Gluttony!" Shin commanded, he turned to look at his monster and merely looked on in guilt as it rushed towards the crystal creature _'Sorry'_

The Berserker quickly reduced the crystal monster to dust. The remains of the monster began to slash across the Berserker until he shattered. The dust and purple aura from the spell quickly enveloped the yellow clad duelist causing his points to fall drastically.

_(S: 500)_

_(R: 1400)_

"Foolish, by that you activated the effect of my monster and my spell" said Ryoma calmly.

"I know, but for it I play the spell Valhalla's Rejuvenation during my main phase two. I can activate this card on the turn that a Berserker monster was destroyed, and only if that Berserker destroyed an opponent's monster, I gain life points equal to monster that my Berserker destroyed…" said Shin as he was covered in green light "I'll also switch Mist Berserker to defense and end my turn."

_(S: 2400)_

Ryoma drew calmly and placed a card onto the field "Spell, Pacifist Revival, effect, both of us special summon one level four or lower monster from our cemetery to the field, neither player can enter their battle phase till my next stand-by phase"

A barrier appeared between both fields as Gluttony (1900/1200) and Slash Berserker (1500/1200) rose to their respective fields.

"Turn End"

Shin saw his card and quickly placed it onto the field "I summon Chaos Berserker (1500/1500) and from my deck the equip spell, Berserker Bow- Dimension Breaker activates as well!" The purple haired man rose kneeling next to the other two and quickly took out a bow "I'll also discard a card to activate his effect, removing Gluttony"

The Berserker took aim and simply shot an arrow towards the crystal monster. A rift in space opened causing the mouth covered creature to banish.

"I'll play one facedown and end my turn"

"I draw" said Ryoma as the barrier of light between them disappeared "one monster on defense, and I play the spell, Dream Trade, effect, my opponent selects two Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare monsters in my cemetery and they are removed from play, I draw three cards and my opponent draws one"

"The remaining copy of Gluttony and Death are my choices" said Shin as both teens drew.

"Spell, Dual Summon, allows me a second normal summon this turn" Ryoma placed a card on his field allowing a Crystal snake to appear crouching (500/500) "summon, Crystal-Nightmare Wrath, set one card facedown and turn end"

Shin drew calmly and turned to look at the field _'It might cost me, but I can eliminate Wave of Evil Intent' _"Even without his equip, Slash Berserker can attack each of your monsters, so long as no other of my monsters attack's this turn, so destroy wrath, with Slash Storm Barrage!"

The Berserker smirked as it rushed towards the crystal snake, lacking his usual weapons; he shrugged and simply delivered a punch causing the creature to shatter.

Shin smiled even as a wave of crimson light hit him, seeing the remains of wrath tear through the continuous spell and the set card.

_(S: 2100)_

"The set card was another copy of Beginning of Dreams; my choice is Crystal-Nightmare Sloth (2000/2000)" said Ryoma as a huge monster made of crystal appeared on his field.

"I also attack your set monster" at Shin's command the berserker quickly changed directions and hit the set monster causing it to shatter (1000/1000) without showing itself fully

"Crystal-Nightmare Greed, effect, when destroyed we both draw an amount of cards equal to the level of the monster that destroyed it" explained Ryoma as both duelists drew four cards.

"I'll place one more card facedown and end my turn" said the blue haired boy as his opponent drew.

"Cyclone destroys Chaos Berserker's equip" said Ryoma as a gust of wind picked up causing the black and white bow to shatter "I release Sloth and Peace to summon Crystal Dreamer to the field"

Both creatures shattered into dust. The dust began to gather in the center of the field and quickly dispersed allowing a man dressed in midnight blue cloths to enter the field. He looked at the berserkers on Shin's field before smiling, tipping his midnight blue hat a bit and striking the floor with his crystal cane (2000/2000).

"Crystal dreamer, when normal summoned requires one of the tributes to be a Crystal-Nightmare and the other to be a Crystal-Dream" without emotion Ryoma pointed towards Slash Berserker "attack Slash Berserker. Dream's Origin."

The man seemed to disappear from his place and quickly reappeared in front of Slash Berserker, quickly using his cane to hit the Berserker. Much to Ryoma's surprise, however, instead of being destroyed the Berserker merely pushed the Crystal Dreamer back.

_(S: 1600)_

"I recently modified my deck a bit, so I had another copy of Never Ending Battle ready" explained Shin, drawing as Ryoma motioned for him to take his turn "So Slash Berserker is safe, but…"

Both Slash Berserker and Mist Berserker banished in light allowing a blue haired berserker to rise next to Shin. The monster quickly drew a blood red sword (2500/2000) "Crimson Berserker is summoned and I equip him with Berserker Blade- Crimson Rugnica! I set a card facedown and attack Crystal Dreamer with Vampire Dance!"

_(R: 900)_

The red draped Berserker ran towards the opposing monster and slashed across him with his sword… only for the cane he carried to shatter instead, a huge amount of crystal shards slashing the Berserker (0/0).

"When Crystal Dreamer would be destroyed by battle I can remove one Crystal-Dream or Crystal-Nightmare in my cemetery from play to negate the destruction and activate my monster's effect, by removing sloth your monster now has its attack and defense reduced to zero till my next end phase" explained Ryoma as the crimson sword in the berserker's hand disappeared.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn"

Ryoma didn't even bother to look at his card before pointing towards the Berserker, the monster on his field jumped and stroke it with its cane, causing it to shatter and dust to cover Shin's field "it seems you lose…"

"Not quite" said Shin causing Ryoma to momentarily drop his stoic act and gasp in surprise. On Shin's field one of the facedown cards had lifted up and his life points were…

_(S: 1600)_

"To your attack I chained the trap card Berserker's Madness which stops me from suffering battle damage this turn, also your monster can't be destroyed in battle for the turn but you must attack at least two of my monsters on this turn" Shin smiled as a look of rage covered Crystal Dreamer's face as it turned to look towards Chaos Berserker. Shin caught a card that his deck spat out "also by his own effect, when he battles with a monster Crimson Berserker allows me to add one Berserker from my deck or cemetery to my hand, I hadn't used this effect before, since there was never any need… until now"

"Very well, then Crystal Dreamer destroys Chaos Berserker" the man seemed to calm down as the berserker shattered but his rage seemed to increase as a new monster appeared on the field.

"To my monster's destruction I chain Challenge of Power, so by removing Crimson and Chaos" said Shin as the monster made itself visible (2000/1900) "This is Oblivion Berserker"

Despite his name the monster didn't look frightening; it looked like a young boy with black hair, dressed in black armor. The child smiled mischievously as he unsheathed a black sword, purple energy covering his body (3000/1900)

"Like all of my Berserkers he brings his weapon with him, in this case Berserker Blade- Armageddon" Shin smiled as Ryoma placed a card facedown and signaled for his turn "This card grants my monster an extra one thousand attack points, but that's not all, by paying one thousand life points I can destroy everything on the field…"

_(S: 600)_

"Except the Berserker and his equip of course…" said Shin as his monster smiled even wider. His sword began to glow as a dark energy ring formed above the field. Without notice it released a powerful black lightning that hit the field.

When it had stopped the only thing left was the child and his sword "and by the way, his own effect" he said pointing towards Oblivion Berserker "removes from play any card destroyed by a card effect. It seems I win; so attack directly!"

The child smiled and slashed Ryoma with his sword, moments later he banished as the duel disks turned off.

_(R: 0)_

Shin rushed towards Ryoma who simply turned back and began to walk into the forest "I want an explanation! Now!" demanded the blue haired boy.

Without turning Ryoma stopped for a moment "Your friends will be awake in the morning…" said the boy as he continued to walk into the forest "it's good to see you're strong enough, at least I know you have the strength to stop the real cause of what happened back then, don't worry I won't attack you again for their deaths"

Shin smiled, and turned away. He felt happy that his friends would soon wake up, but at the same time he was glad that he didn't have to face an old friend anymore. Even so guilt remained on his face as well.

"I'll see you again sometime" said Ryoma as he disappeared into the forest; and he thought to himself _'They won't be able to rest in peace yet, not until that man pays, but at least… Shin has grown stronger; revenge will come from him and from me'_

--

Shin smiled as he walked down the path towards the yellow dorm. A few months had passed since Ryoma had left. Shin still felt guilt, and at the same time wished he could have asked him how he survived, but was glad that the past few months had gone without incident.

On a tree nearby a cloaked figure's eyes narrowed. Kagami looked at the retreating figure, even as Shin met up with Hikaru, Akira and even Kira, Kagami just stared. He soon turned towards the school building and a smile formed beneath his cloak, even if that plan had failed he still had pawns to move, and soon…

"The next step can begin, I just need an adequate target" the cloaked man grinned to himself as he saw the book in his hands.

--

The shorter figure sat in a couch within the comfort of the Blue dorms. To one side was Sakura calmly cleaning her glasses, she was happy that Kira was back to normal but still had to work with the other two. On the other side was the room's owner, the taller figure; He sat down drinking some tea and looked between the two others.

"So Ryoma will be joining us?" asked Sakura as she began to look through her deck.

"Yes, just after winter brake" said the shorter figure smiling "he will transfer here, but most importantly" his smile grew wider as he observed through the window towards the yard as a lone figure entered the main building "I think I've found the stupid copy's next target, so once he makes his move, we will act…"


	16. Temptation

**Soul of the Berserker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX**

--

**Chapter 16: Temptation**

**--**

Winter. Some would call it the best time of the year; others would call it the second best, summer being the first. Even in duel academy such sentiments were shared. Anyone who walked by the docks would notice it as rows of students began to board a ship headed towards the mainland and home.

'_I get to go back home'_ a blue haired boy thought as he started shoveling some dirt to cover a hole. He sighed and then smiled _'I'd rather not just throw it into a hole like this, but it isn't my sword so I can't make it banish, and anywhere else that man could easily find it' _he then began to sweat and got nervous _'And if dad finds I stole that sword and hid it… he might just cancel the deal. I really don't want to enter the stadium again and I passed my entrance test here so I'm free'_

Contempt with this train of thought the boy left headed towards the docks. One last time he turned to look at where he had buried the sword making sure neither the hole nor the discarded metal case could be noticed.

Smiling once more, Shin left towards the docks and prepared to head home.

--

On other parts of the island students were happy as well as they packed or boarded their corresponding boat.

In many offices teachers either prepared to leave or, if they were needed on the island, sat calmly overlooking the now empty halls or the departing students. Professor Aihara walked towards the docks, overlooking the departing students and smiled at the sight.

"Why are you smiling?" asked a voice from behind him "as dorm heads we have to stay on the island"

"Maybe Matthew" answered Aihara as he turned to see that both the blond teacher and a female teacher wearing a yellow uniform were walking towards him "but at least there will be some peace and quiet" the red haired teacher laughed a bit "and we do get a two week vacation right before new year's, so I'm not complaining"

"Regardless, the principal asked us to report as soon as all boats leave" said the female teacher "so, we have to go in a few minutes"

"Thanks for telling me Ayame" said Aihara as he saw the boats in the distance start to leave "I guess that's our cue to leave"

--

Inside his office in the Ra yellow dorms a man sat quietly as he saw the forest from his window. He turned to look towards the photograph on his desk and gave a pained look as he turned away.

"It's been months since then…" said the man "but no new contact, and I haven't found anything that could qualify as a shrine on this wretched island"

He looked once more towards the photograph. In it a younger looking Uryuu Himura and a black haired girl were smiling towards a camera. With pain he allowed himself to sink into his memories…

... Only for his dream to shatter as the phone began to ring. Himura glared at the contraption but decided to answer, taking a few seconds to calm down so he wouldn't yell at whoever was calling.

He believed it would be Kunisaki, given the hour, asking why he wasn't at the board meeting. Yelling at his boss, tempting as it was in his own anger, wouldn't be good for him, and while he hated the island, the job paid well and he had no intention of losing it because he couldn't control his temper.

He answered and his eyes narrowed at the voice at the other end of the line "you? It's been months, and that doesn't seem to even BE here!" he yelled indignantly.

"_True I haven't been in contact for a while have I?"_ said the voice the other speaker, no remorse in it _"but… I'll tell you this, the shrine is on the island, and the only thing is you'll need some energy to open it. Normally you could open it yourself but for security I'd suggest at least three others."_

Himura gave a simple and dry laugh "and who, would even consider helping in a project this insane? Hell, even I'm considering looking for another way, you've only communicated through voice and most of what you told me sounds impossible"

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled _"Two of those others are me and an acquaintance, and the third you'll have to get. But I'll tell you who and what you should do and offer"_

Himura's eyes widened as he heard the next words. He hung up the phone and turned to look towards the photograph once more… his face no longer showed a pained expression, but rather one of hope and quickly a dark grin spread across his face.

"Soon… soon, a little more and you'll be back with me…"

--

The man gave a grunt as he threw the item he was carrying onto the pile and then turned away. The man observed with his grey eyes the empty halls behind him and he gave a simple sigh. Osamu Nakamura passed his hands through his graying black hair and quickly went to pick up the rest of the gym items from the ground. For the past few years he had been the gym teacher at the academy and in his opinion it was best to enjoy the silence.

As soon as the place was clear he gave a simple look and began to run laps around the hall, something he would be unable to do if the students remained in the island.

After a bit he stopped, panting "Still in good shape" he said to himself "but this old man's strength won't last forever" he gave a sad smile and simply wanted to hit himself "what am I saying, I'm barely forty-five; I still have a few years to go"

"True" said a voice from behind him "but you fear that the time will eventually run out"

"Excuse this old man, but I didn't expect company" said the professor as he turned to look towards the speaker

"Oh? Then forgive me, I merely wanted to be in a silent place" said the speaker as he approached "and I didn't think I'd here the musings of an old man"

Nakamura's eyes widened as he saw the speaker "Oh, it's just you Himura, shouldn't you be at the board meeting, like the rest of the Dorm Heads?"

"Yes, I'll go in a little bit" said the yellow clad teacher as he adjusted his glasses, the glare in them making it impossible to see his eyes "but at the moment I'd like to make an offer, one that…"

He was swiftly cut off by Nakamura "I swear, finish the phrase with "you can't refuse", and this old man will beat you up and leave!"

'_Spoil my fun why don't you?'_ giving an unnoticed sigh Himura returned to a serious expression "I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say that… it would benefit both of us"

Giving a doubtful glance towards the man, Nakamura decided to hear him out, after all if it was something crazy he could simply leave "If so, then explain your offer to me, as well as a reason not to report you're insanity to the principal"

"Very well, I'm planning on getting a great power, one that will allow me to fulfill a dream so to speak" the younger of the two men said as he looked towards the other "what it is; it's confidential, but getting it would be dangerous and I find myself in the need of some extra help. If you help with this, part of that power could be used to fulfill your dream, eternal youth and strength…"

Nakamura blinked, taking a moment to let what the other one had said sink in, and then he simply began to laugh "How did you get hired again? By the way you talk it seems I'm dealing with a madman. Eternal Youth, Power, do you think this old man is dumb?"

Himura seemed un-phased by the other man's reaction, in fact he seemed to have expected it "if you don't believe in it, maybe I should demonstrate. But it depends on what you're willing to put on the line"

Nakamura stopped laughing as he saw what the other man brought out "You plan to show me proof of this lunacy through a duel?" he said as he eyed the other man with caution "very well, just let me get my deck and duel disk…"

--

Sitting in his office Kunisaki saw towards the five people before him, notably absent, however was the head of the Ra Dorm.

"I've already inserted the data into the main computer system" said a female teacher wearing a blue outfit "starting now all duels will be with 8000 life points instead of 4000, is that fine, principal?"

Kunisaki turned to look at her trying to ignore the feelings of uneasiness that he currently had "yes, that's fine, this way duels should last longer and we can avoid losing face to the other branches of this school, they are starting to question our methods by using a, how did they each put it?"

"Ah, yes, the brat at East Academy called it obsolete, the principal from the north just laughed, the principal in the south called it boring and the one from the west said we were being soft on our students…" grunting and glaring at each of the images in his mind Kunisaki turned once more to look towards the teachers signaling for their opinion.

Aihara looked calmly "By my way of thinking this should at least make duels more interesting, it stops the other schools from complaining and it helps as practice for next year"

Taking from where the red headed teacher left of Matthew gave a calm answer "I agree, and given where it will be held, we can expect the standard life points being 8000 instead of 4000 so having the students get used to the new rules would be useful."

Everyone nodded except for a teacher wearing a red outfit. The woman just scowled "You say we will no longer be soft by doing this but my opinion is we will, with so many life points they simply get more space for errors…"

"That may be" Kunisaki cut in "but they will also have to endure longer duels and strategies that got a win quickly by depleting an opponent's life points will be slowed down a bit. Also it will force students to look for new tricks other than to copy burn strategies or beat down to win."

Kunisaki smiled as he saw the teacher sit down in defeat "Now that that has been decided, can anybody tell me the whereabouts of professor Himura?"

Ayame stood up to look towards the principal "I've tried contacting him but he isn't picking up."

--

In the Gym both men stood apart from each other with a duel disk on their arm and five cards in hand each.

"Now then, show this old man the proof of this power!" said Nakamura as he turned on his duel disk "and for it I'll let you go first"

Himura nodded as he took something out from his pocket and turned on his duel disk.

_(H: 8000)_

_(N: 8000)_

"What is this?" asked both Himura and Nakamura upon seeing their life points.

A second later Himura gave a calm shrug and drew his sixth card "must be the new life point rules. They were to be discussed during the meeting I was supposed to go to, so I guess they're in effect, but that doesn't matter…"

A smile came upon the teacher as dark mist began to surround both of them "you've got bigger things to worry about than merely a change in the life points, such as the Darkness Game that just began!"

"That superstitious lunacy, you believe in them?" asked Nakamura

"Lunacy? Hardly, if it were then explain our surroundings."

"A fog machine maybe…" said Nakamura uncertainly as he saw the surroundings "but even if you believe in them, the crazy people who do, say they disappeared years ago"

"Those people are filled with no lunacy, rather they are simply filled with idiocy" said Himura as he looked at the cards in his hand "after all, so long as there is light there will be darkness, regardless of its origin."

"Stop saying confusing things and start the duel!" Nakamura replied with a glare "This old man isn't getting any younger"

"My apologies" said Himura mockingly as he placed a card onto his duel disk allowing a man with blonde hair and golden wings to rise next to him (1400/800) "I call Shine Angel to the field and then…" he fitted a card into his duel disk causing the angel to banish "I play The Two Sides, by releasing a monster of light or darkness I can summon one from the opposite element from my hand, so I call…"

A furry monster with three eyes and a big mouth rose in the place where the angel had banished (1000/600) "you should know this card seeing as Critter is fairly common"

Nakamura eyed the field calmly "that can't be it, for you to trade your monster for a weaker one…"

"True, it's not all, I now play Monster Gate" the three eyed creature disappeared in a vortex as Himura began to take cards from the top of his deck "by releasing a monster I pick cards from my deck until a monster that can be summoned appears" he quickly discarded two cards and placed the last one onto his duel disk allowing a silver haired woman to rise on the field. She gave Nakamura a determined look as her white dress willowed in nonexistent wind. On her head was a silver helmet, on one arm a silver shield with golden rim and on the other hand she held a silver spear; silver armor covered her dress (2600/800).

"For my luck the wise Athena shall honor us with her presence, but that's not all…" he said as his deck spat out a card which he calmly caught "for when Critter goes to rest into the cemetery, his owner can add a monster with an attack of 1500 or less to their hand. One facedown card and I'll let you begin your turn" a card materialized in front of him as his opponent drew.

"I'll set a monster and two cards facedown, then I play Service Ace!" a card appeared next to the set cards as Nakamura signaled to one of the two cards left in his hand "with this you have to guess whether a card I select from my hand is a spell, trap or monster, guess right and this card goes to the cemetery as my blow misses…"

Nakamura then began to grin "but guess wrong and you take the first blow, one worth 1500 points!"

"Risking whether I take damage or not on a game of chance is pathetic, but I'll play along and say the card is a monster" said Himura, his eyes widened as his opponent began to smile and a blast of energy hit him.

_(H: 6500)_

"Sorry, but first round goes to me, that cards was actually a spell, one I'll play right now I might add" a green jar materialized on the older man's field as he drew two cards "and with that I think I'll take a rest before round two"

Himura took a minute to regain his breath before drawing _'I'll admit I didn't expect it being this painful'_ he thought before looking at his hand considering his next move "I summon Orange Declarer (300/500) in defense, of course that hardly matters as I'll activate Athena's effect"

A weird creature made of orange crystal and wearing metallic armor with small orange wings rose on Himura's field. The silver haired deity next to it merely raised her shield towards Nakamura. The shield began to glow brightly as a small burst of light was fired from it.

_(N: 7400)_

"What was that? Why did she attack? And why did it hurt?" asked the old man as he glared towards his opponent.

The younger gray haired man gave a dark grin "The pain is caused by the Darkness Game, as for the damage" he motioned towards Athena "when an angel subtype monster is summoned, Athena's first ability deals you six hundred points of damage. And next I'll activate her second ability, but for it I must release an angel monster, other than herself. Divine Restoration!"

The orange monster banished in light. Once the light died down Shine Angel (1400/800) was in its place. Once more the goddess's shield burned with a bright light.

_(N: 6800)_

"Once per turn, by releasing an angel other than herself, Athena can summon an Angel from the cemetery" the man pointed towards the set card "Shine Angel attacks your set card!"

The golden winged man began to fly towards the set monster, hitting it with a kick, unnoticed by Himura; his opponent began to smile "To your attack I chain my two cards! Go, DNA Transplant and Backfire!"

Himura's eyes widened as both his monsters had flames coming out from their bodies. The Angel, now with flaming wings, hit the set monster, only to reveal a small kangaroo wearing a belt (800/700). It quickly got destroyed by the angel but not before hitting him, sending it back to Himura's field unconscious. A small burst of fire hit Himura shortly after.

_(H: 6000)_

"By DNA Transplant all monsters are the attribute I choose, and this old man has chosen fire!" said Nakamura with a grin "with Backfire, when one of my fire monsters is destroyed you pay five hundred points, effectively creating a very powerful defense! Oh, and the set monster was Kangaroo Champ, who forces your monster into defense!"

"I see, well them I'll attack with Athena, since the field's clear" The silver haired woman raised her spear and allowed a blast of light to hit the older man.

_(N: 4200)_

"To conclude I'll just set a card facedown and end my turn" said the younger man as he adjusted his glasses.

"For starters I play Fusion mixing the determination of Death Kangaroo and the sheer power of Big Koala to create one of the greatest champions ever!" the old man grinned as a green kangaroo with boxing gloves and a giant blue koala were absorbed by a vortex.

From the vortex descended a titanic creature easily reaching the ceiling of the gym, or at least where the ceiling should have been. It was a green koala like creature with a mustache; it was draped by a small purple vest, a championship belt hanging over its shoulder. On its hands it had boxing gloves and also had red shoes over its feet, on its chest was a kangaroo's pouch and inside it were various weights (4200/3700).

"Say hello to the Master of Oz! This pupil brings a tear to this old man's eye because of the heights he reached" Nakamura gave a hearty laugh as the behemoth gave a few jabs. Himura remained quiet as he observed the giant creature.

Nakamura pointed towards Athena "so now let's stop the damage shall we? So go get her, with all of your strength… Victorious Jab!"

The green marsupial brought its fist down towards the goddess, only to be stopped by a glowing barrier.

"Sorry but your strength shall be your undoing" said Himura as his card revealed itself "and Drain Shield, not only will keep my goddess safe, but it will also replenish my life point by an amount equal to your monsters attack…"

_(H: 10200)_

"So thanks for the life points, and since you only have one card I'm guessing it's my turn" the gray haired man began towards his deck only to be cut off

"Not just yet, before that I play Life Shaving Treasure" the old man began to draw and had a maniacal grin on his face "this risky little card will give the boost I need by allowing me to draw till I hold five cards in hand, but in five turns I have to discard my entire hand" he looked at his cards before sliding two into his duel disk "though I doubt I'll have to worry about that. Now take your turn"

"Very well I draw!" no sooner had Himura taken his card when one of his opponent's facedown cards began to flip "a trap?"

"Correct, and you can't run away, because the Dark Tournament has just begun" Nakamura said as a dark mist spread through the field and Shine Angel began to wake up "with this all monsters are changed to attack and they must battle this turn, though they can't be destroyed as a result of battle!"

"Oh? Well that's fine, but to start I play Distressing Choice" the man smirked as five cards appeared over him "and as you know, you have to choose, which of this cards goes to my hand and which shall reside in the cemetery"

With the conviction the older man pointed towards the central card "Keep Emissary of the Sky Zeradias"

"Very well" responded Himura as he added the card to his hand "now I activate my facedown card, the trap Return to the Land of Peace!" The trap card began to glow as the field began to change, clouds covering the floor as a white temple rose behind Himura and the darkness banished, replaced by a clear blue sky "This allows me to activate one field card in my cemetery, so I chose The Sanctuary in the Sky which was discarded through Monster Gate"

Nakamura looked around and grimaced '_Great, even though my trap stops monsters from being destroyed it didn't stop damage, but now that he has this, I can't touch him this turn'_

His eyes widened as four cards spat out from Himura's grave.

"Next by removing three angels of light and one demon of darkness I can call one of my fallen angels" he placed the cards into his pocket as he placed a card onto the disk "so by removing Orange Declarer, Critter, The Agent of Creation- Venus and Hecatrice, both the last ones discarded by Distressing Choice, I can summon Sky Scourge Enrise (2400/1500)!"

Some of the clouds became gray, opening into a vortex. From it rose a humanoid creature wearing black pants, gloves and a bandana covering his eyes. The creature however had white, grayish skin and a pair of wings of similar color, in its stomach a purple hole opened. Seconds later a blast of light hit Nakamura.

_(N: 3600)_

"It's a pity but this is the last turn of the duel, first of all you take damage, since Enrise, fallen as he is, is still an angel. And next I summon the monster you allowed me to keep. Zeradias, come forth!"

Holding onto a spear and wearing a helmet and cloth to cover his face, the angel descended flapping its green wings (2100/800) "and since he is an angel, Athena deals you damage"

_(N: 3000)_

"Next, Enrise shall enact his own effect, removing one face-up monster from the game…" the black hole in the creature's stomach began to expand as the fallen angel gave a dark smile, within seconds Master of Oz was dragged into it, leaving nothing behind.

"Master of Oz!" cried Nakamura as he saw his monster fall so quickly.

Himura gave a calm smile "of course this ability is not without drawback, for this turn Enrise may not declare an attack" his smile grew darker "not that it matters, after these attacks the game shall be over. Athena, go and lead this battle!"

The goddess sent a blast of light from her spear, Himura gasped as his opponent smiled and a barrier stopped the attack, a burst of energy hitting Himura as it did so.

_(H: 8700)_

"Sorry, but this old man isn't quite done yet, Receive Ace negates a direct attack and deals you 1500 points of damage, all it costs is three cards from my deck" he smirked as he saw the cards he dropped.

"Very well, then Zeradias shall attack" this time the green winged angel rushed towards the older man, ready to impale him with its spear, only to be stopped by a ghostly image.

"Once more sorry, but Necro Gardna was sent to my cemetery by my trap, and this courageous fighter will keep protecting me even when he's gone, so by removing him from play when in my cemetery he stops one attack" the old man grinned as he saw Himura's eyes narrow.

"Smile all you want, you still have Shine Angel to worry about!" the weakest angel flapped its wings, taking to the sky before descending and delivering a kick onto Nakamura's stomach.

_(N: 1400)_

"That hurt, but it seems you failed your killing move" Nakamura was surprised upon seeing a dark smile on Himura's face.

"You may have avoided defeat so far, but with Athena's effect I can still damage you, so I give up Shine Angel to bring back The Agent of Force – Mars (0/0) which I discarded with Distressing Choice, and it also deals you damage!"

In a flash of light the golden winged angel banished, replaced by one with purple wings and red skin that held onto a hammer. A burst of light quickly hit Nakamura.

_(N: 800)_

"And now that most life payments are too high or risky for you, I'm glad to tell you that when my Sanctuary is active, Mars has an attack and defense equal to the difference between my life points and yours, provided mine are higher" Nakamura could only stare in horror as the red skinned creature's attack rose (7900/7900).

Looking at his drawn card the old man glanced towards the field and turned a questioning look towards Himura "Tell me, I thought your deck was built to summon the scourges, yet I've only seen one demon so far. Is this a joke?"

With some surprise in his face Himura answered the question "No. My deck holds sixteen demons and sixteen angels not counting the scourges, I just haven't drawn too many demons. I don't see the point of the question but I hope you're satisfied."

"Just asking out of curiosity really, so for the turn I set a monster on defense and play Lightning Vortex" a card appeared in front of the gym teacher as lightning began to fall on Himura's field "and by one discard all your face up monsters get destroyed, or at least all but Mars, seeing as he is immune to spell cards"

Seeing the nod from his opponent Himura drew. The teacher simply placed a card onto his duel disk, allowing a demonic creature that seemed to be made of mist to rise onto his field "I summon Mist Daemon (2400/0), though since I called him without an offering he shall die at the end phase, taking one thousand of my life points with him" Himura remained calm as he placed the last card of hand into a slot on the duel disk "I play Treasure from Heaven, so we both draw till we have six cards in our hand"

'_Why is he so calm?' _thought Nakamura as he drew, eyeing the younger man with caution _'he pretty much admitted his monster will take his life points and die at the end of the turn, maybe…'_ he thought as he observed the red skinned angel _'he thinks with both attacks the duel will be over, but then, why play a card to replenish his hand?'_

Once more a dark smile graced Himura's face as he placed a card into his duel disk "Once I win, you shall help me with this plan of mine; does that sound like a fair risk? Not that it matters, soon you won't have a choice! I play Creature Swap, and with this I give you my demon, of course since you only have one monster I'll take your set card"

In a flash both the set card and the demonic being had been placed in the other's position. Nakamura's eyes widened as he observed his new monster "and since I'm the controller…"

"Once the turn ends you shall take the damage, not me." Himura gave another dark look and made a slashing motion with his hand "Dueling you has been a pleasure, but this game is over. Turn End."

The words cut through the air as the demon exploded and the dark mist around them began to recede.

_(N: 0)_


End file.
